Another Day on the Farm
by Veema
Summary: Vegeta is a rich city boy, but when he does something really bad, his father sends him to live with his cousin Goku to work on the farm, but Bardock doesn't own his own. He works on the Briefs farm! Bulma and Vegeta fic with a little Goku and ChiChi.
1. Chapter 1: Punished

Oh and don't be mad at me if any of you readers have country accents, because Vegeta won't like them because he's a city boy. Okay? Let's begin!

Chapter 1

I don't own DBZ

Vegeta sighed frustrated as he picked up his luggage from the luggage cart and started walking towards the exit doors on the east gate. _'Oklahoma. I can't believe I'm in Oklahoma.'_ He slouched, not like his usual self.

Vegeta's father, Vegeta Sr. was standing next to him, waiting for Vegeta's ride to come.

Vegeta looked at his father for one more attempt. "Father, I won't do it again."

"No Vegeta."

"I've learned my lesson. Anything but Oklahoma! I'm too good for farm life!"

Vegeta's father smirked. "I would assume you are too good for a lot of things, but this is what must be done. I have done the best I can to teach you about life, honor, and pride, and yet you don't take things seriously enough. I don't want you shaming our name by your reckless actions. It's good for you to have pride in who you are, but you take it all for granted. Hopefully this experience will build some character."

Vegeta placed a scowl on his face. _'My character is fine.'_

"There's your uncle now."

Vegeta searched around until he saw a tall man with the strangest hair cut he had ever seen. "Well, looks like I'm not in the city anymore."

"I've seen your generation with stranger hair styles than that. What about our spikes?"

"In every direction?" He barked out loud.

As his uncle approached them, he had a hard expression on his face, but it began to soften, but no smile was coming to his face. He just reached out his hand and waited for Vegeta Sr. to respond. "Vegeta."

Vegeta Sr. reached out his hand and offered him a firm handshake. "Bardock." They were different as far as lifestyles, but they both respected one another for how they made a living, even though Vegeta made lots more money.

As they released each other's hands, Vegeta gave his uncle a fake smile. "Hey."

"You ready Vegeta?"

Vegeta cringed at his country accent. "Yeah, sure. I'm ready." Vegeta gave his father a look of guilt that said he would never do it again, but his father ignored it. "I'll see you on Thanksgiving."

Vegeta sighed and didn't give his father another look. _'I'm in Hell!'_

Vegeta grunted as he got out of Bardock's truck and grabbed his bag and very large suitcase. "Home sweet home," he said with sorrow. "How far is the closest town or city?"

Bardock smiled. "Bout twenty minutes away drive'n." He walked inside his house, but Vegeta stood horrified.

_'So this is home?'_ It was a big house, but not what he'd expect to call home. There was nothing around it, except for the wooden fence that wasn't even half way completed. There were two cars in the dirt drive way. One was the red truck, and the other was a blue eight seat van. The house looked very cozy, but that wasn't Vegeta's style at all. He was the rich bad boy that had a house of dark brick, anddark wood.

"Cousin Vegeta!"

Vegeta cringed at another country accent as his cousin Kakarot ran to him. "What do you want?"

"Nuthin. I just wanna see ya, that's all."

Vegeta threw his bag at Kakarot. "Take this bag in my room, Kakarot."

"Aw shucks cousin Geta, I'll put this in your room, since we bunk'n."

"Me and you...together?" All of his horrors became a reality as Kakarot spoke those words. He hadn't seen his cousin since he was around seven, but he could tell that he was still immature and naive. "Why did you call me Geta?"

"I don't know. Got kind of a more...I don't know. I guess you could say country feel."

"Well I don't like it, Kakarot!"

"Well, then call me Goku."

"No. Kakarot is your name, and I'll address you by it."

"But everyone calls me by my middle name, Geta."

He rolled his eyes. _'Yes, I am in Hell.'_

"Wanna meet Bulma?"

"Who?"

"Bulma. We work on her daddy's farm."

"You don't have your own?"

"Naw. Pa would like for it though, but we'd need some money to do that."

"Boys!" called Bardock. "Come inside."

Vegeta shook his head as he came inside.

"Somethin wrong?"

"It doesn't seem real."

As Goku closed the door, his mother came to Vegeta and gave him a hug. "Hey hon."

Vegeta slightly smiled, hearing something that wasn't in a country accent. "Hey aunty."

She let go of him and gazed at him closely. "Look at you. You were only twelve the last time I saw you and now you're eighteen. Man you've grown."

Vegeta's nose caught the sweet smell of something. "What's that smell?"

"Dinner. So how's my sister?"

"Mom's fine. She's probably happy to get me out of the house now."

She began laughing. "I'm sure that's not true, but then again….kind of glad to finally kick Raditz out the door. Oh, you'll take his old room." She smiled at her son. "Show him the room."

"Sure ma." Goku ran to the other side of the house with Vegeta's bag in his hand, and Vegeta followed him with a frown.

_'I'm actually here.'_

Bardock snuck behind his wife and kissed her on her cheek. "So how you think dhat boy gonna handle?"

"I think he'll be okay. I mean he'll be around some people his age and he'll…adjust."

He nodded his head. "I think he'll have fun work'n on the Briefs farm."

"That's if he and Bulma can get along."

To be continued...

A/N: Do you like this so far? I like it. It's going to be so funny and adorable. It'll be great!


	2. Chapter 2: Very Pretty Satan

Hey guys. I'm glad that you liked the last chapter! I got lots of reviews. Thank you so much! Now it's time for chapter two!

I don't own DBZ

Chapter 2

Vegeta sighed in relief as Kakarot lead him into Raditz's old room. There was an uncomfortable looking bed with plaid red green and black sheets on it. To the left of the bed was a wooden dresser and at the foot of it was a wooden chest. The walls were painted white and there were sports posters all over the walls. "Well it's better than sleeping in a room with you."

"And why's that? I wanted to bunk with ya!"

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You're such a stupid little kid. You're way too immature to hang around a mature, smart, and..." Vegeta stopped in the middle of his sentence when his cousin started laughing. "And what's so funny freak?"

"Pa and ma said you'd be like cuze you a rich boy from the city."

He grunted. "Never mind you Kakarot! I just can't wait till Thanksgiving so I can get out of this Hell hole!"

Goku's mother came from behind them and smiled. "You two getting along?"

Goku shook his head. "He's act'n just like ya said ma."

She played with her son's hair. "It's time to eat."

Goku's eyes lit up. "Great! Come on cousin Geta, you'll love my mama's cook'n! She's the best cook this side of Oklahoma!" Goku ran out of the room and down the stairs.

Vegeta rethought how he got himself into this situation and realized that this punishment was unreasonable. "Aunt Tannipu, I know you love uncle Bardock, but I don't understand how you could leave your previous life and come here."

She shrugged her shoulders. "One day you'll understand that kind of love that two people have for each other that could change their lives for the better." She smiled. "Now come and eat."

* * *

Vegeta knew he ate a lot, but he had never seen anyone eat as much as his cousin and his family. Vegeta at first couldn't believe how much food his aunt had made, but once they started eating, he could understand. Two plates worth of food and his uncle looked concern.

"You barely touched yer food boy. Somethin the matter?"

Vegeta shook his head. "Uh...no. Nothing's wrong, I just ate today, so I'm not...starving or anything."

Tannipu hit Bardock in the arm. "Don't call him boy, he's a young man. Besides, he doesn't work out on the farm like you and Goku do, so it'll take a while for him to adjust to a lot of things, and I bet he'll probably out eat you."

Vegeta turned away and said under his breath "I bet not."

* * *

Vegeta lied in bed trying to go to sleep, but he never went to bed a 9:00pm. He'd usually go to bed around 11pm. He just starred the plain and boring ceiling, and thought about his new plain and boring life. There were nosounds of cars going up and down the roads, there were no sounds ofmusic,or television. There was only the sounds ofcrickets from outside, that was going to drive Vegeta nuts for the rest of his time there. _'I am now officially in the Twilight Zone.'

* * *

_

"Wake up Geta!" Goku ran and jumped on the bed, waking Vegeta up.

"Get the Hell off of me you stupid kid!" Vegeta kicked him off the bed forcefully and placed his head under his pillow. _'That dumb kid!'_

Goku took his pillow away. "You ain't supposed ta swear! Ya only say Hell when ya talk about the place. If ya swear, pa will take a switch to yer hide!"

Vegeta looked at the alarm clock on the floor and realized what time it was. "It's 5am! Leave me alone!"

"Don't ya get up this early?"

"Not in the freak'n summer! I'm not going to do work this time of the day."

"Well we're run'n late. Breakfast is being cooked and we gotta get dressed. Now come on cousin Geta!"

Vegeta grunted at the name and picked up his pillow. "I told you not to call me that!" He hit Goku so hard that he flew to the ground and the pillow busted and it's feathers spilled across the room.

"Eh!" Yelled Bardock. "You two quit playing around or I'm gonna have ta punish ya!"

Kakarot gulped and nodded his head, although he had a crick in his neck. "Yessir."

"Now hurry up."

Vegeta was surprised by the fact that his uncle was already dressed and ready for work. "What does he have to do this early in the morning?"

"Lot's of stuff, like us. We should hurry. I don't want ta make pa mad." Goku rushed out of the room to get dressed in fear of making his father angry at him.

* * *

Vegeta was stuffed from breakfast and wanted to lie down for a while, but he was already in his uncle's truck on the way to work for the Briefs. As he approached the property, Vegeta shook his head as he begun to think about the girl that Goku wanted to show him.

_'Blonde hair, light blue eyes, fat, insanely huge breast, bucked teeth, and probably wearing something she has no business wearing at all. Yeah, that's the ugly girl that I have to see for my period in Hell.'_

"Hey!" A beautiful girl with blue hair and blue eyes came to the car as it parked. She was wearing blue jean daisy dukes and a white jean top that showed some cleavage and sleeveless.

Vegeta got out of the car and cocked an eyebrow. "And who would you be?"

She smiled and eyed him up and down. "I heard a city boy was come'n. You must be him."

Vegeta was some what annoyed by another country accent, but she sounded very sexy._ 'She's not the average farm girl.'_ "Do you have a name, or do you just go around acting like you're the boss."

"I am the boss city boy and I would happen to be Bulma Briefs." She crossed her arms. "Come here and I'll show you how to work this farm."

He cocked an eyebrow. _'Well, Satan certainly is attractive.'_ He followed Bulma and Goku followed them. "So, what's on the 'to do' list?"

"Well, since you're not actually hired, you'll just be splitting Goku's chores."

"Which are?"

"Milking the cows, feeding the chickens, taking care of the horses, the coop needs fixing-"

"Wait a second! The chicken coop being fixed sounds like a man's work, but what about milking the cows and feeding the chickens? What exactly do you do?"

She cocked an eyebrow. "I do whatever I feel like, and if you don't do what I say, you and yer cousin ain't get'n paid, so I'd just shut up and do the job if I were you."

"Hey Bulma!"

She heard a voice of a young man and smiled sexily at Vegeta. "Now sugar, I'll just catch ya later." She blew him a kiss and walked away, swaying her hips back and forth.

"So she's the farmer's daughter?" asked Vegeta interested.

"Yep. Dhat's my friend Bulma Briefs. She's bossy and has quite and attitude, but she can be real nice...every eclipse or something else that happens very rare."

"So what does she do all day?"

"Nuthin but hang with her friends. She's with her boyfriend Yamcha a lot."

Vegeta scowled. "Boyfriend huh?"

"Yep. They just hang out and do whatever. I get to go with her sometimes to be with her and her friends, but that's only if her chores are done."

"And if they're not?"

"Then I'm still work'n."

Vegeta looked at him with unbelief, while Goku was smiling like a natural fool. "So she's bossing you around and treating you like her slave?"

"Aw shucks no cousin Geta! I don't do everything she say!"

Bulma yelled from a distance, signaling her hands for Goku to come to her. "Come here Goku!"

Goku kicked his foot in the dirt and wouldn't look at Vegeta. "I'll be back. I just wanna see what she want."

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he ran off. _'I'm not going to let her use him like that.'_ He smirked. _'If he's going to work for anyone, it'll be me.'_

"You better get ta work." said Bardock from behind Vegeta.

"Uh…I'll be right on it." Vegeta wasn't intimidated, but still felt a little odd around his uncle. He felt like he should feel superior, but in this domain, Bardock was the emperor. Vegeta had no idea what he was doing, but Bardock had grown up on a farm his whole entire life. If anyone knew anything, it was him.

"Help me with this chicken coop." Bardock had some tools in his hand and an excited look on his face. "Fix'n things can be quite enjoyable."

"Whatever you say." _'He's insane.'_ Vegeta kept a smile on his face, not wanting to look suspicious and his uncle ask him what he was really thinking. Avoiding an argument with him would be the best thing to do.

Vegeta looked towards where Goku, Bulma, and a young man were and grunted. '_Bulma, you're gonna get your mitts off my cousin. I'll see to that. If anyone gets to boss him around, it's me."_

To be continued...

A/N: Sounds like there's gonna be some conflict ahead. Oh, and how will Vegeta's first day on the farm turn out? You'll just have to wait and see! Review!


	3. Chapter 3: When Animals Attack

Hey guys. I love that you love the story. This one seems to be pretty popular, so here's an update just for you guys! Oh and Goku is fifteen. Oh and Dray, my grammar sucks on purpose because of the dialogue.

Chapter 3

I don't own DBZ

"Ah!" Vegeta cradled his thumb as it started to change from his normal skin color to red and slightly blue. "Ah." He shook his hand violently, thinking that it would help for some reason.

Bardock shook his head. "Boy, yer supposed to hit the nail, not your thumb nail."

Vegeta glared at his uncle evilly. "I know that, I just missed."

"Haven't you done this before?"

"I've fixed a school project or two, but I've never had to build a chicken coop start to finish." Vegeta was angry at his uncle for commenting on missing the nail. _'How can he expect me to build this stupid thing? Like I've ever done something like this before.'_

"I can handle this; I want you to go help Goku with his chores. It usually seems to take him longer than what it should. I'd like to get home a little early today." Bardock smirked.

Vegeta was still shaking his hand as he left his uncle. _'Yeah, I know what you're planning on doing. Did you have to make it so obvious? Like I couldn't catch on.'_Vegeta noticed how affectionate his uncle Bardockwas with his wife. Vegeta wasn't in such a hurry to get home, since he knew what he uncle was planning on doing.

Vegeta started walking away from his uncle towards Bulma's house when he heard a voice call to her. "Hello there."

Vegeta turned around and pointed to himself. "You talking to me?"

There was a woman with short blonde hair with a ditzy look on her face, but she still appeared sweet. "You want some lemonade dear?"

Vegeta placed his hand at side. "Sure, why not?" Vegeta walked to the back porch of the house and took the glass from the woman. She had a nice figure, but was old. "Who are you?"

"I'm Mrs. Briefs." She glanced at his blue and red thumb. "Oh you poor dear. I'll get you some ice." She was about to run into the house, but Vegeta stopped her.

"I assure you that I'm fine. I've suffered a lot more painful things than this. This is nothing to me."

"What other things have happened?"

Vegeta smirked at the sound of the voice behind him. "Well Bulma, I don't see why that's any of your business, but-"

"What, you break your leg on some skiing trip?" said a boy standing behind Bulma in a mocking voice. He had on blue jeans, beaten up tennis shoes, and a plaid shirt that was unbuttoned, so his chest was being revealed. "So, tell me tough guy."

Vegeta snarled. "Well, you're right about the skiing trip. I'm MVP on my high school foot ball team, injured myself on the basketball team, wrestling team, I've taken karate lessons and lots of other things, so I've had an injury or two."

"So yer a football player?" asked Bulma cocking an eyebrow at him.

Vegeta smirked. "That and all the others listed."

"Why don't you play football with Yamcha and the other boys?"

Yamcha stood up straight, trying to seem superior to Vegeta. "He seems too little to play with us strong boys. He was probably on the light weight team."

"I'll take you on any time, anywhere."

"How bout the field, and now?" asked Yamcha with confidence.

"I don't think so" said Bulma stepping in between the two young men. "Vegeta's got work to do." She smiled "Besides, I wouldn't underestimate him Yamcha. I think he can take care of himself." She started walking away, her hips swaying back and forth once again.

Yamcha snarled and followed Bulma.

Goku came out from the inside of the house and bumped into Mrs. Briefs. "Watch out there, Goku."

"Sorry ma'am." Goku grabbed Vegeta's arm and started walking away from the porch.

"Bye Vegeta!" said Bulma's mother. 

"Where have you been?"

"I was doing Bulma's laundry."

Vegeta forced his hand back and growled. "Listen to yourself, do you want to be bossed around by her your whole life?"

Goku thought about it for a moment. "Well," he scratched his head, now going into deep concentration. "Well, I" he smiled "I don't see why not."

Vegeta slapped his forehead in frustration. "Listen kid, you've got to stop obeying her all the time and do what I say."

"But why? Does it really make a difference whether who's bossing me around? You both seem mean and pushy."

"That may be true, but I'm your flesh and blood." He slapped him on his back. "Understand?"

"I guess, but Bulma will be pretty mad at me."

"Then so be it." He started walking forward but then turned around. "So, what's next on the 'to do' list?"

"Cleaning Bulma's room."

Vegeta fell anime style to the ground, but then stood up in a rage. "Listen kid, you are not doing her chores! Now there's two of us, which means we can do YOUR work load twice as fast and then I can pound that no good Yamcha jerk into the ground!"

"What have you got against Yamcha? You just met him a little while ago. Does he owe you lunch money or somethin like that?"

Vegeta sighed. "Of course not, but if I've got to be on this stupid farm, then I'm going to be top dog. Do you understand?"

Goku scratched his head. "I guess so."

"You're fifteen, you shouldn't be this dumb."

"Hey, I reckon I ain't! I just can't understand yer selfish city ways." Goku crossed his arms. "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got sheep to attend to."

Vegeta's eyes grew huge. "Sheep? Those filthy animals?" He looked at his white shirt in horror._ 'Maybe it won't be that bad. I was wrong about Bulma.'_

**Ten minutes later...**

"How ya do'n Geta?" asked Goku innocently as he started shearing the sheep he had a hold on.

Vegeta struggled to hold on to it, but he got a whiff of it and covered his nose while it started to run away. "Come back here you stupid piece of cotton!" yelled Vegeta as he chased after the sheep.

Goku shook his head. "It's pretty easy. I don't get what's taking him so long." He smiled. "Isn't this a lot more fun than that skiing trip?"

Vegeta left the sheep alone and gave him an angry glare. "You are absolutely insane! Did you know that Kakarot?"

"Call me Goku Geta."

"Call me Vegeta, Kakarot!"

"Watch out."

"For what?"

"The goat!"

Vegeta looked behind him and quickly moved to his left, dodging the goat just in time.

"What is that doing over here?"

"Must of chewed through it's rope." Goku patted the sheep as he finished shearing it.

"What's the matter Geta? Get em!"

_'Okay, it's just a stupid goat.' _The goat looked angry and started running to Vegeta at full speed. Vegeta jumped out the way, but it charged at him again. "What's wrong with this stupid thing Kakarot?"

"I ain't gonna help ya unless ya call me Goku."

"Fine! Goku, give me a hand with this stupid goat!"

Goku smiled and placed two fingers in his mouth and whistled loud enough for the goat to stop and stand still.

Vegeta looked at Goku in shock. "How did you do that Kakarot?"

"I raised this goat. It knows me." He walked over to it and petted it. "Come on girl. Vegeta has ta milk ya."

Vegeta turned red and yelled "I absolutely will not milk it!"

Goku started laughing. "I was just joking."

**Twenty minutes later...**

"Get the egg Geta!" said an impatient Goku. "We should hurry."

Vegeta picked up the chicken and gently sat it away from its eggs. "Stay still ya stupid chicken." Vegeta picked up the eggs that had no pink spots on them and put them in the basket. "Done Kakarot." The chicken pecked at Vegeta's hand and then sat back on its remaining eggs. "Ouch, stupid chicken!" It pecked at him again, but Vegeta moved his hand on time. "Stupid little thing." He nicked it on his head, but then it got up and started attacking him and chasing him, along with four other chickens that came to the first chicken's rescue.

"What did you do?" asked Goku as he started laughing at Vegeta.

"Nothing! It attacked me. They started it!" He was going to kick it, but Goku stopped him.

"Don't hit them! They're just chickens!"

"Then what do I do?"

"Get out of here!"

Vegeta quickly got out of the old chicken coop with Goku behind him and they shut the door. Goku glared at him angrily. "Don't you ever hurt the chickens!"

"Am I supposed to be brought down by a little chicken?"

"No, but we're not supposed to hurt them. You must have done something to it."

Vegeta grunted. _'I hate this stupid farm.'_

**Many hours later...**

"Ah!' Vegeta fell face first into the mud and a pig climbed on his back. He looked up with anger on his face.

"Hey there." said Bardock with a grin on his face. "Are you taking care of the pigs, or are they taking care of you?"

The pig climbed off of Vegeta and he slowly made his way out of the mud. "I don't find this amusing."

"Well, I'm done. Are you boys?"

Vegeta tried to get all the mud off of his face, but he couldn't because of all of the mud on his hands. "We're done, and if we're not, then that's too bad."

"Hey Geta!"

Vegeta turned around just in time to get sprayed with a giant and powerful hose by his little cousin. "Stop it Kakarot, this water is freezing."

"Sorry, but yer so dirty I thought you were one of the pigs!"

Vegeta growled. "I'd give anything to be back home right now."

"Well, you ain't getting in my truck all wet like that." Bardock turned around as he heard a truck approaching. "I think she'll solve my problems."

"She'll?" asked Vegeta annoyed.

Bulma hit the break and stepped out of her blue truck. "I'll take Vegeta home. I kind'a wanna talk to him."

Bardock cocked an eyebrow. "Well, I don't see the harm. Come on Kakarot."

"Yessir." said Goku as he followed his father, trying to avoid eye contact with Bulma.

Bulma smiled. "We need ta talk."

To be continued...

A/N: That chapter was long enough, at least I think. Anyway, tell me what you thought. Did you think it was funny when Vegeta was attacked by the animals? Are you wondering what will happen in the next chapter? Is Goku in trouble? Review!

Oh, and I'll take ideas, so give them to me!


	4. Chapter 4: Bulma's World

Hey guys. I know it's been a while, but I was pretty busy. I want to encourage you all to read my "Survival" story. It's actually my favorite. I really like it and if you're worried about BV romance, I'm about to put that in my next chapter. As far as Kakarot and Chi-Chi...they'll be together but Anyway, check out that.

Chapter 4

I don't own DBZ

Bulma glared at Vegeta evilly and placed her hands on her hips. "Listen here Mistah. City, I don't know what yer try'n ta pull, but I ain't gonna take it. You may be a big shot where you used to live, but this is my home, my world, so I want you to mind you're business, or I'm going to have to make you."

He smirked, being amused by her threat. "You're just a little girl. What do you plan on doing?"

"I'll get you fired."

"I don't want to work here anyway. Screw you. Fire me if you want."

She cocked an eyebrow. "I don't think you understand how serious this is, Vegeta. If you don't except the way things are, then I'm going to fire you, and I'm sure your aunt and uncle are gonna be pretty pissed at you."

"Let them be."

"I bet they'll punish you."

"Let them."

She smiled. "Okay, but I've seen what happens to Goku after he gets punished. You sure you wanna take that chance Mistah City?"

"Of course."

She ran her fingers through her hair. "Oh Vegeta, just watch what you do." She stepped inside her truck. "Come to the house and I'll give you some fresh clothes. Then I'll take ya home." She drove off towards the house, which wasn't far away.

Vegeta took off his cold and wet shirt and began walking towards the house. _'That little girl can't do anything to me. I'm Vegeta, and I'm not scared of little girls.'

* * *

_

"Pa," said Goku as he buckled his seat belt "I don't think Bulma and Vegeta should be together...alone."

"And why's that, son?" Bardock smirked at him, suddenly interested. "What do you expect her to do? It's not like she's gonna pick up a pitch fork and kill him."

"I know, but Bulma..." Goku shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think he can rightly trust her. I think she might try to pull something. He might too. I don't like how they stare at each other. It's like they're rivals or somethin."

"I understand." Bardock sighed. "I can't wait until we have enough money to start our own farm."

"I know. It'll be great. Then we could do what we want on our own time. I can't wait until we have it pa. I know we can handle it." Goku smiled brightly. "It will be wonderful."

* * *

"Here you are dear" said Mrs. Briefs as she handed Vegeta some clean and dry clothes. "These are my husband's clothes, well old clothes."

"Mrs. Briefs, does Bulma have to power to fire anyone?"

Mrs. Briefs smiled. "Of course not dear. Only my husband can do that."

Vegeta smirked. "I figured as much. So what's the head man like anyway?"

"He's right there." Vegeta was shocked once he saw Mr. Briefs, especially since Mrs. Briefs was so beautiful. Mr. Briefs was short and around looked like he was fifty years of age. He was thin, but had muscles. His glasses were thick and his pale blue hair short and slicked back. (Don't imagine Dr. Briefs. Please see him how I see him. He's not like Dr. Briefs at all.) "You the boy from New York?"

Vegeta nodded. "Yeah, that would be me." _'Yikes! His wife is so beautiful and young looking. How'd he get her?'_

"You better put those clothes on before you get my livin room all wet."

Vegeta walked towards the bathroom and went inside. _'That was a shocker.'_

"Vegeta?" said Bulma from the other side of the door. "You almost finished?"

"I'm changing now, so back off you impatient woman!"

Bulma gasped. "No one speaks to me that way, you jerk! Yer fired!"

Vegeta opened the door with a smirk on his face. He was now wearing a raggedy pair of blue jeans and a plaid red shirt, but at least he was dry. "I heard you can't fire anyone."

"And who told you that?"

"Your mother."

If looks could kill, Vegeta would have been a pile of ashes. "You nosey little boy."

"Excuse me, but I am a man. Now let's go. Your presence is disturbing." He tried not to look at her, even though he wanted to. He did like her as far as attraction. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his whole life. _'And to think, such a beauty hiding under piles of hay.'_

"I should kill you!"

"And you should shut up, but you're not doing that!"

"And you should grow up and become a real boy. You're so small, I would think yer daddy's name was Jepetto!"

Vegeta and Bulma continued arguing until they reached his uncle's house. Vegeta opened his door and got out, but when he tried to say the last comment, she stuck out her tongue, slammed his door, and drove off. Vegeta smirked and walked into the house. "I'm here." Vegeta began smelling the smell of what was being cooked and was dragged into the kitchen by the smell. "What is that?"

His aunt came to him and kissed him on his cheek. "Hey sweetheart. How did things go today?"

Vegeta wasn't expecting a kiss on the cheek, so he wiped it away with his hand and looked as if he was going to puke. "Like Hell on Earth."

"You'll get used to all of this. Just go get into the shower and dinner will be done by the time you come down."

"Good. I'm starving now."

"That's the spirit. I cooked a lot tonight, so eat all you need." Vegeta said nothing else, but was actually thankful that his aunt was around. She made everything a bit more tolerable. Goku was annoying, Bardock was a man Vegeta just couldn't figure out, and Bulma's family seemed strange. Bulma however seemed interesting in a 'she needs to die' kind of way. When dinner was done, Bardock, Vegeta, and Goku rushed to the table and Vegeta was about to dig in, but his hand was slapped by his aunt. "We say grace before we eat."

He sighed and calmed himself down. "Fine, whatever."

Goku, Bardock, and Tannipu closed their eyes and waited for someone to say grace. "Why don't you say it, Vegeta?" asked Goku.

Vegeta grunted. "Why do I have to do it?"

"Because you're our guest. Besides, don't you have a lot to be thankful for?"

"Sure." he said sarcastically. _'I was attacked by chickens, goats, and pigs today. Yeah right.'_ he thought. He closed his eyes and said "Dear Lord...I thank you for this food that we are about to eat and..." he shrugged his shoulders "give us world peace." He then opened his eyes and looked at Goku. "Is that good enough, Kakarot?"

Bardock sighed. "I suppose."

Tannipu hit Bardock in his arm. "That was fine. Prayer is just prayer." They all began to eat, and even though Vegeta ate a lot more than before, he still didn't eat as much as Bardock and Goku, who both cleaned more than three helpings of food.

"Vegeta," said his aunt when they were done "would you help me clear the table?"

Vegeta sighed. "Whatever." He grabbed his plate and a few others, and walked into the kitchen with his aunt. "I never had to do this at home. Why should here be any different?"

"Because we don't have enough money to have maids and all of those other privileges that you have at your house. My sister chose your father, and I chose my farm boy. Our families just have different expectations. That's all." She placed the plates on the counter and began filling the sink with water and soap. "How did things go today?"

"Horrible."

She smiled. "I thought you might say that."

"And they won't get better."

"Sure they will." Her smile then became very devilish. "So, did you meet Bulma?"

"What about her?" he asked annoyed. 

"She's a pretty girl."

"What does that have to do with me?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. You tell me." She stopped smiling and started doing the dishes. "You might want to go to sleep. We get up pretty early."

He rolled his eyes. "I've got business in my blood. I can get up any time, any where."

* * *

"Vegeta?" Goku shook Vegeta, until he woke up.

Vegeta looked at his alarm clock and began cursing in his mind. "No, no. Not this early. Are you kidding me?"

"I'm wide awake. What's your problem?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm human!"

"Come on, Vegeta. We gotta a lot of things to do."

* * *

"Vegeta!" Goku hit Vegeta in his arm to wake him up."What? What did I miss?" 

"You slept through church." He opened his eyes and noticed peopled starring at him with shameful looks for falling asleep during the pastor's message.Some were amazed by his Armani suit, though.

"Well, pick a church that doesn't start at 8:00am. People have got to sleep, and I still don't understand why we had to go to the Briefs farm before we went to service. You people are backwards."

"Vegeta" said Bulma as she took a seat next to him. "Well Mistah City, looks like you didn't get enough sleep last night."

"I never went to sleep at 8 o'clock in my life and I wasn't about to start."

She smiled. "Do you want to hang out with me and some of my friends?"

Vegeta yawned. "Well, I guess I caught up on my sleep now." He smirked. "Where are we going?"

"I don't know...around."

He cocked an eyebrow at her suspiciously. "What are you planning, woman?"

"Nothing! I am very offended by your assumption!" She smiled. "Come on, I wouldn't lie in the house of God." She kissed him on the cheek. "Come on Mistah City, I'll show you a good time." She looked at Goku. "He can come along too."

Goku's eyes lit up. "I wanna go. Come on, Geta."

Vegeta grunted. "Fine, but if you keep calling me that, I'm going to have to kill you!" He hit Goku on his head and he started to rub it.

"Sorry Vegeta. Just like call'n ya that." 

"Come on Kakarot." Vegeta stood up. "Lead the way, woman."

"Will do." She had devilish grin on her face, but Vegeta paid no attention to it, since he thought she was so very sexy. Goku didn't realize Bulma's twisted look, because he was just happy that he could tag along.

"Wait a moment." said Vegeta, while fixing the collar on his suit. "Meet me at my uncle's house. I'm not getting my suit all messed up."

Bulma rolled her eyes. "Fine, but you city people think too much of yourselves. You need to be free…" she smirked "wild."

"I can be wild." He said with a smirk. "I just don't want to get this suit all dirty. Do you know how much this cost?"

She frowned. "I wish I did. I'll meet you there." She walked out of the sanctuary, swaying her hips back and forth.

"Does she come to the alter frequently?" asked Vegeta.

"I don't rightly know. I reckon it's just as much as anyone else" answered Goku. "Why would you ask that?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It just seems like she needs to repent often."

Too be continued…..

A/N: So, what does Bulma really want to do? What's going on in that brain? You'll just have to find out later!


	5. Chapter 5: Accident

Sorry for the wait. I've had lots to do. I've been trying to finish this video game and it's almost done! Anyway, let's continue!

Chapter 5

I don't own DBZ

"So where are you two going?" asked Tannipu as she started taking things out of the refrigerator in preparation for dinner. "It won't take that long to finish dinner."

"Ah let em go Tan. They're grown boys. They can handle themselves with Miss Bulma for a little while." 

Vegeta cocked an eyebrow and looked at his cousin. "Tan?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "That' what he calls her sometimes for short. Only when he's in a real playful mood."

"Oh." said Vegeta. _'Playful mood right? I know why he's letting us get out of this Hell hole.'_ Thought Vegeta.

"Get." said Bardock with a smile.

"Yessir." said Goku as he walked out of the kitchen. Vegeta turned around to see Bardock kiss his aunt on the neck. Vegeta rolled his eyes and said "Come on Kakarot. She's outside waiting."

"Actually, I'm inside," she said while taking a seat on the couch. "I'm ready. Let's get started."

Vegeta crossed his arms. "And where are we going exactly?"

"Does it matter? If you don't go then all of the boys will think yer yella and then you'll be the laughing stock of school when you start tomorrow."

"How'd you know about that?"

"Ain't it obvious?" She smirked devilishly making sure she had all of Vegeta's attention. "I know everything around here. You may be a big shot in the city, but here I am the queen."

"Oh yeah. You're the queen all right. The queen of b-"

Goku reached up and covered Vegeta's mouth. "Daddy don't like cuss'n. If you do, he gonna punish ya and you'll ruin his good mood and you can practically get anything out of him when he's in a mood like this."

Vegeta thought his cousin was a real fool for not being able to understand his uncle's mood. "Are your parents planning on having another child?"_ 'If they don't want another one, then Bardock sure isn't thinking straight.'_

"It sure would be nice, but ma said we don't got that kind of money for a baby...least that's what pa said."

"They try'n ta get they own farm" said Bulma. "They use'n every nickel and dime they got. Not everyone is rich like you." She grabbed Vegeta's arm. "Now let's go." The three of them walked out of the living room and out of the house. "Now yer gonna love what I got ta show ya. I just hope you can handle it" she said while getting into her truck.

Vegeta pushed Goku in front of him. "What was that for Geta?"

Vegeta smacked Goku upside the head hard. "What did I tell you about that name? Now get in. I'm not sitting in the middle."

"I'm going. Gosh, ya don't have to be so cruel!" Goku said while rubbing his head with one hand and using the other to get inside. Vegeta climbed in after him and they were off. Twenty minutes later, no one was saying a word to each other. Bulma looked at Vegeta a couple of times and thought about how cute he was while Goku was humming some song that Vegeta didn't recognize the tune to, which was getting on his nerves, as well as the scenery. At first there were lots of barns and animals, but after the chickens attacked him, he decided that the only animals that he wanted to see would be dead and baked, grilled, or fried and it would be a good meal. Now there was noting too see but grass and dirt roads.

"Shut up you stupid little kid!" yelled Vegeta in frustration at Goku.

Goku stopped humming his song and slouched in his chair. "Sorry Ge...Vegeta."

Bulma sighed. "Sorry, I wasn't think'n. Let me turn the radio on." Bulma pressed the volume button and Vegeta growled as he heard "Good little girls make some mighty wild women" and turned it off. "That's my favorite song!" yelled Bulma.

"It's a bunch of country bull!" He smirked. "You're not a good girl but yer pretty wild yourself."

"Yer?" Bulma cocked an eyebrow.

Vegeta grunted and looked out the window to see nothing. "I hate this stupid place."

"Why? Cuze we rub'n off on ya?" she said with a smile.

"Just shut up, woman."

Bulma started giggling. "Whatever you say sugah."

"Cousin Vegeta?" said Goku meekly. "How do you feel right now?"

"Right now?" he said bored. "I feel like I'm Bruce Wayne stuck in an episode of Smallville."

"There's a show?" Goku said with his eyes wide open. "Wow."

"And who am I?" asked Bulma.

"What do you mean?"

"You're Bruce Wayne, Goku's obviously Clark Kent, but who am I?"

Vegeta eyed her up and down and looked out the window, trying to hind his smirk. "I don't know but you're not Lana." He looked down at his cousin. "And you better not be Lois Lane."

"Is that where we're going?" Goku pointed to some horses and a man in the distance.

"Yep. That's where we're headed." When Bulma got close enough, she stopped the car and put the keys in the glove compartment. "Come on Mistah City. This'll be fun" she said with a wink as she got out the car and Goku got out and closed the door behind her.

Vegeta realized that the man was none other than Yamcha and gave him a scowl. "Should have known." He got out the car and closed the door hard. He didn't know if he should be mad for Yamcha being there or in disbelief at how stupid Bulma was for leaving the keys in the glove compartment, but then again, who would steal them? He then decided to be pissed off and be a jerk. "Well," he said as he approached Yamcha "I didn't think one of the pigs could get loose and this far along." He gave a smirk. "I guess the mud was too good for you."

"Very funny" said Yamcha, no longer hunching like he was back at Bulma's farm. He stood tall, trying to seem superior than Vegeta. "Ever ride one of these?" Yamcha walked over to a horse and started petting it. "I even saddled them for you."

Vegeta looked at brown horse that seemed harmless enough and started walking over to it, but Bulma ran to it and started petting it. "This is Goku's horse and that one is mine" she said pointing to a white horse with light brown spots on it. "That's buttercup."

"Don't worry. I wouldn't be caught dead riding buttercup." Vegeta looked over at the only horse available and decided to get on top. He had ridden on some before on some of his friend's ranch, but this was different. "I can handle this."

"Good" Yamcha started smirking now. "1 2 3 ride!" The black horse stood on his back two legs and Vegeta held on as best he could and then it started riding fast and wild.

"Cousin Vegeta?" said Goku concerned. Goku patted his horse on the butt and it started ridding off, but was not as fast as Vegeta's horse. "Hold on Vegeta."

"What do you think I'm trying to do you blasted idiot!" Vegeta looked behind him. "Oh great. The little kid is trying to save me. How embarrassing!"

Bulma became scared and looked at Yamcha. "Yamcha, this is really bad. I didn't think the horse would be that wild. You didn't tell me it was crazy!"

"That horse was trained by me and it only likes me." Yamcha started smiling. "He'll get what he deserves."

"I wanted to teach him a lesson! Not get him killed!" Bulma started ridding her horse, trying to get close to Vegeta, but her horse was the slowest. Yamcha ended up passing Bulma, just trying to ride, not concerned about Vegeta.

"Geta! Geta!"

Vegeta turned around to see his cousin and growled at him. "Kakarot! I told you not to call me...whow!" The horse stood on its two back legs and Vegeta wasn't able to hold on and he fell off.

Bulma gasped and rushed to him and slowed her horse down until she saw his body and completely stopped the horse. Goku didn't bother to stop his but rather just jumped off and hurt himself in the process but ignored it and ran to his cousin. "Vegeta?" he lifted up his head and brushed the dirt off his face. "Vegeta? Vegeta? Vegeta!"

Vegeta weakly opened his eyes and looked up and Bulma, who had tears in her eyes. "Hey, I know who you are now" he smirked. "You're cat woman. You and your darn leather." He closed his eyes and Goku started shaking his head.

"Please wake up cousin Vegeta! Don't die!"

"Come on" yelled Bulma. "You're Batman, nor Christopher Reeve!"

Vegeta opened his eyes and looked up at Yamcha. "Hey, what is Clay Face doing here?" He scowled. "Man you're uglier than usual." Vegeta let out a short chuckle and passed out.

To be continued...

A/N: Just read and review!


	6. Chapter 6: Truce Denied On to War!

Hey guys. I know you all want to know if Vegeta is alright, so I'm just gonna get to it!

Chapter 6

I don't own DBZ

Vegeta opened his eyes weakly and realized that everything was a blur to him. He grunted, feeling frustrated, not knowing who these two giant blurs were in front of him. "Cousin Geta?"

"Kakarot?" said Vegeta weakly and quietly, so Goku barely hear anything that Vegeta was saying tohim. "Is that you?"

"Yes" said Goku scared for Vegeta's life. He would have never imagined that he would see his cousin so weak and fragile.

"Come closer."

Goku nodded and got out of a chair that he was in and took a step closer. "Yes Geta?"

"Come closer" said Vegeta even weaker, as if talking was sucking his life away.

"Yes cousin Geta" replied Goku as he came closer.

"Closer" said Vegeta with only a whisper.

Goku came up to his bed and looked into his cousin's face filled with pain and tiredness. "Y-y-yes cousin Geta?"

Vegeta's hand slowly rose up in the air and his pain filled face turned into a giant scowl and all his strength suddenly returned to him as his hand came down quickly on top of Goku's head and making a loud "Donk!" noise.

"Ah!" yelled Goku as he stepped back. "What was that for?"

"I told you not to call me that stupid name!" His vision slowly returned to him and he cocked an eyebrow as he noticed a woman by the door. "Cellena?"

Bulma sighed and stepped away from the hospital window and to Vegeta's bed. "Will you please stop with the comic book crap please?"

"No! Not that Selena, but my Cellena."

"Vegeta!" Yelled his mother as she stepped into the room with her hands clutching on her purse tightly. "I'm so glad you're okay." She came up to his bed with a never-ending smile. "I was so worried when your uncle called. They said you had a concussion and wasn't sure when you would wake up."

Vegeta turned away from his mother, still upset that he was banished from his wonder home in New York and forced to live in Oklahoma with his dull country family from no where. "And why did you come here?" Vegeta asked annoyed.

"I wanted to know if you wanted to come home."

Vegeta's eyes grew softer and he faced her, trying to hide the smile on his face. "You mean now? I don't have to wait until Thanksgiving?" Although a smile did not come to his face, happiness could be heard in his voice.

His mother sat down on his bed and placed her hand on his. "We were going to make you stay until Thanksgiving, but when I got the call, I called your father and asked if you could come. He said he wanted your back to get the proper treatment so you wouldn't have back trouble your whole life." She smiled. "So do you want to come home?"

Vegeta looked over to his cousin who looked a little upset with what Cellena said. He didn't really care about his feelings that much, but when he looked over at Bulma's sad expression, a little scowl came to his face. "I want to stay until my punishment time is fulfilled."

Cellena looked startled, but then found the words to speak. "But why? I thought you would hate it here!"

Vegeta grunted. "I have something to prove now." he said quietly, hoping that only his mother heard what he had said.

"But son...you'd rather stay here? Why? I don't understand! You never wanted to come here." She looked over to the blue haired girl that she had noticed before. "Is it because of this pretty girl here?"

Bulma turned a dark red, while Vegeta's cheeks became a slight shade of pink. "No mother. It has nothing to do with her."

"I hope not. Pretty girls are what got you into this situation."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "It's not because of her mother. I just want to stay and that's final!"

She sighed and her eyes became sad. "Alright Vegeta. If that's what you want, then I'll leave you be." She got off his bed and patted Goku on the head. "Look out for him kid."

"Sure thing aunty" said Goku with a gigantic smile, now happy that his cousin was staying with him until Thanksgiving, like originally planned.

"How would you like to come and visit?" she said sweetly. "Ever taken a boat ride?"

"I've taken a raft out on the lake before."

She smiled. "Maybe I'll take you on our yacht someday. Would you like to visit?"

"That sure would be nice aunt Cellena, but I can't leave my pa and ma right now. Maybe next summer or somethin like that."

"Sure thing sweetheart."

Vegeta rolled his eyes, being highly disgusted with the thought of Goku on his yacht. "So mother, where is father at? He hasn't graced me with his presence, so I'm guessing that he's still in New York."

She frowned. "Now stop that. I know you're upset with him, but don't be a smart mouth. Your father is on a business trip in Hawaii. He asked if he should come, and I told him no."

"Do you think he would have?"

"If it was serious enough." She rubbed her forehead, frustrated with her son's attitude. "I'm gonna go get a cup of coffee. If you want to stay here than that's fine. I'm going to catch the next flight back to New York." Cellena walked out of Vegeta's hospital room and down the hallway.

"Don't got a private jet?" asked Bulma to Vegeta with an attitude.

"What do you think my father rode to Hawaii in?"

"Vegeta" asked Goku "why do you wanna stay here exactly?"

Vegeta gave Bulma a menacing glare. "Listen woman, you may think that I'm some sort of punk that you can scare away so I can stay out of your business, but that's not what's going to happen. Okay? I know that the whole horse ridding thing was to make me look like a fool."

"I didn't mean for you ta get hurt Vegeta."

"I know, but that doesn't matter Bulma. I want you and Yamcha to be afraid, very afraid, because whether you know it or not" Vegeta smirked "Batman always win."

Bulma was at first a little scared but then smirked back at Vegeta. "I like you Vegeta. At first I didn't, but yer a real man, but" she crossed her arms "Don't make me have to rip off yer little wings and make you crawl back into the rat whole you came from!"

"Big words from a little girl."

"I'm sorry you got hurt Vegeta. Yamcha didn't tell me that horse was crazy. I didn't mean any of this. We can just call a truce now."

Vegeta started laughing gently. "Truce? Right now?" He stopped laughing and said "But I haven't gotten my revenge yet" he replied with a deep voice that sent chills down Bulma's spine, but made her smile still.

"Slap my hand away and I promise you that my claws into your skin will hurt you."

"Bring it on" he smirked "Sugah."

Bulma grunted. "Come on Goku."

Goku cocked an eyebrow. "O-okay."

"Stay here" commanded Vegeta.

Goku decided not to move. "Um...

"Stop fool'n around Goku and come here!" Bulma placed her hands on her hips angrily.

"Stay Kakarot!" Vegeta's command was a menacing growl.

Goku scratched his head. "I ain't gonna let myself be caught in yall war!"

"Too bad!" Vegeta slowly sat up in the bed, just now realizing how bad his back hurt. "You're my cousin-my flesh and blood-you owe me."

Goku sighed and sat back down in the chair that he once sat in before. "Sorry Bulma. I'm gonna stay here. I'm gonna wait until my daddy come take me home."

Bulma looked betrayed and nodded. "Okay. Fine then. I've only known you since you were born."

"I ain't take'n sides Bulma."

"Whatever!" she yelled as she walked out of the hospital room.

"So you're not siding with me?" asked Vegeta in pain from sitting up.

Goku felt bad for his cousin in pain and wondered if he should join forces with him for whatever scheme Vegeta had planned for Bulma. "I'm for ya cousin, but I don't wanna hurt Bulma. I mean look what happened to you!"

"I'll be fine!"

"Excuse me" said a blonde haired nurse as she walked into the hospital room "it's time to take your shots Vegeta."

The color started to drain from Goku's face and he gulped. "Uh...I'm gonna go find my parents. I haven't seen them in at least ten minutes!" Goku jumped out of his chair and made a run for it.

_'Wonder what's wrong with him'_ thought Vegeta.

To be continued...

A/N: Just review it!


	7. Chapter 7: Bulma's Battle Won

Chapter 7

I don't own DBZ

Vegeta held his books in his hand as he walked through the halls of his new school. Unlike at his home, it wasn't about everyone trying to dress better than someone else to see who's dad has more money, even though Vegeta would win every time. The majority of the boys had on plaid or scrappy looking t-shirts and jeans. The girl's outfits would vary. 

"How ya do'n Sugah?"

Vegeta turned and faced Bulma before he opened his locker. He grunted when he turned, being in pain from hurting his back. He still couldn't believe that his uncle was making him attend school that day. "What do you want, woman?"

"Nothing. I was curious to why yer still in school since yer 18 and all."

He sighed. "I'm 17, but my birthday is in December. I just prefer estimation, so if anyone says 18, then I usually let them believe what they want."

"Oh," she smiled devilishly. "I heard that ya flunked a grade." As she was about to walk away, Vegeta grabbed onto her arm forcefully.

"Wait a second woman! Who told you that?" 

She smiled. "Does it matter Vegeta? It's just a rumor. It's probably not even a big one. I promise you that everything will be alright." He let her go and when she realized that he was still uneasy, she started laughing. "Oh come on city boy! Do you honestly think that you aren't tough enough to handle being in our school? You lived in New York. My daddy said you people in a big city like that are rude and only think of yerselves."

"Yeah right! You county bumpkins are naïve to the better things in life. Not only that, you're wild and crazy. You people need to….get a tv or something! You all have giant sticks in your-"

"Say what I think yer about ta say and yer uncle's gonna have yer hide. Besides that, we out here are not what you think at all."

"And people in the city aren't like that, at least not all of them."

"Yeah right. I don't know what kind of a dream world yer live'n in, but please come back to reality. I hear crap on the news. I read news papers, and I don't watch that much TV, but when I can, there's some movie on with some murder happening in New York. There aren't any super heroes who come and save the day. It's just crime."

"And when there's a scary movie with some pathetic loser killing people with chain saws or something of the sort, it's with you people."

"Yer such a jerk!"

"Well, you're a the biggest bi-"

"Say it" she said with a smile. "Say it and I promise you yer uncle's gonna know what you called me."

"And makes you think I'm scared of him?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Goku's got a reason to be terrified."

Vegeta rolled his eyes as he entered his English class. "This isn't your class woman. Go to your own." 

She smiled evilly. "Sure thing sugah." Just when she was about to turn away, she looked back at him "Oh, and I'm still at war with ya, so don't feel safe."

He paid no attention to her. He figured that everything that she had threatened before was a just a threat. After the whole horse incident, who would be crazy enough to try something?

**End of first hour….**

When the bell rang, Vegeta wasn't in any hurry to get to the next class, so he slowly gathered his things and stood up. There was a line of children rushing out, but Vegeta didn't have any energy since his class was so incredibly boring. Maybe everyone else was used to the accents and Vegeta was getting used to it, but monotone was not something he wanted to endure for an hour, first thing.

When he finally got through the door, Bulma was there smiling at him. He smiled back at her, expecting that she was finally giving into his good looks and charm, but when he stepped forward to say a smart comment to ruin her day, he slipped and fell onto his already damaged back. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" All of the people in the hallway noticed what happened at began laughing at the Vegeta in pain. It took him a few minutes to move. His pride was wounded and but his back was even more so. What hurt most of all was the fact that he was going to mess with Bulma, but it turned out that she was standing above him, laughing.

"Does Mistah City have a boo boo?" 

"I'll kill you!" he seethed. Vegeta slowly got up, using all of his strength. There were still kids laughing at him. Some girls were "awing" not sure if he was alright, which they could obviously see that he wasn't. Vegeta looked down on the floor and realized what he had slipped on. _'A banana peel?'_ He thought.

He glared at Bulma, and held his bad back with one arm and pointed a finger at Bulma using the other one. "I hate you so much, woman. I'll get you for this."

"Don't blame me," she said smiling like Satan winning a soul to Hell. "Blame the janitor." Yamcha waved from down the hall, so she blew Vegeta a kiss and joined her boyfriend.

The bell for second hour rang while Vegeta was struggling to walk. He was nine minutes late.

**End of Second hour….**

Vegeta was cursing, not caring about what his uncle cared or thought. After all, he wasn't there and neither was his cousin to snitch on him. He was still pissed at Bulma for placing that banana peel there and he was even more ticked off with the fact that the principle was going to give him a detention. Vegeta had to use the excuse that he fell off a horse and had a bad back. Even though he told the truth, he was surprised that the excuse worked, but he could tell that the principle didn't like him and would be watching him closely.

Vegeta didn't touch his back at all, not wanting to show any signs of weakness. He had never been in so much pain in his whole entire life, but he dealt with it.

A kid who was in the same class as Vegeta's second hour went to Bulma, who was down the hall. "So, what do you got for me?"

The kid was an A-class nerd, only working for Bulma because she was pretty and wanted someone popular to notice him with her and maybe start some kind of rumor. He would have done it himself, but Bulma scared him. "Well, he came into class really late. He was almost marked absent. He really wasn't a disruption besides that." He shrugged his shoulders. "He swears like a sailor, though."

Bulma smiled again. "Really? You heard him?"

"Yeah. He should really watch his mouth." 

"Thanks. Keep me posted on any other Vegeta activity."

"Will do."

**End of third hour...a.k.a….Lunch time……**

Vegeta didn't know if Bulma would try anything, so he decided that he would stay clear of her until he could come up with some kind of a plan. Vegeta began looking around for any place to sit. He wasn't the type of person who would hate to sit alone, but there was not atable that didn't have anyone sitting at it. Vegeta saw a table where there was a pretty girl with blonde curly hair, green eyes, and dressed in a cheerleading outfit._ 'This woman can't be worse than Bulma.'_

Vegeta noticed that she gave him a welcoming look and he joined her at the table. "Hello" she said with her country accent. This one was sexy like Bulma's, but he still preferred Bulma's. "So, I ain't never seen you here before. You just move into the county this summer?"

"Yeah. As a matter a fact," he said sitting down and opening his bottle of pop "I just moved a couple of days."

"Oh, where ya from, stranger?"

"New York" he said while taking a sip of pop. She nearly chocked on her mashed potatoes. "I said something wrong?" asked Vegeta.

"Why would you leave New York to come here? I'd love ta go there."

"I'm spending some time with my uncle and cousin…unfortunately."

Bulma spotted Vegeta sitting at another table and became offended. "What does he think he's doing talking to Ashley?"

Yamcha rolled his eyes. "Come on babe. Why do you care? You did just humiliate him. He's certainly not going to sit with you."

Bulma grunted and walked over to Vegeta's table and took a quick seat. "Hello." She sat down. "You can sit with us Vegeta." 

Ashley nearly chocked on her chicken tenders. "You're the son of one of the richest men in the whole world! You're Vegeta Ouji?"

Vegeta smirked. "I see my fame does not only live in New York."

"Wow, you don't seem dumb. I would have never thought you flunked." Ashley said.

Vegeta grunted and yelled "I did not flunk a grade!"

"Whore" Bulma whispered to Ashley.

Ashley got out of her seat. "Listen Bulma, yer friend don't wanna sit with ya, so bite me, and go!" Bulma got up and left, but not without sticking her tongue out at Ashley.

Vegeta began to get a devilish grin. "You hate her?" 

"Yeah. She's such a snobby witch!"

"Help me get her."

She cocked an eyebrow. "Well…" she scratched her head "I've got gym with her third hour. Tell me what to do and I'll do it."

**End of Lunch…..**

Vegeta went to his locker and got his book for next hour and got a stick of gum out his locker.

**End of Forth hour….**

Vegeta walked out of his class and there was Ashley. She smiled at him, waiting for Vegeta to show some sign of affection. Vegeta wasn't going to do anything, but he figured that Bulma would be watching from some distance, so he smiled back at her, just to see her blush and giggle like and idiot. Instead of blushing, she looked at him disgusted and knitted her eyebrows together. "Uh…..what's with your mouth?" She pulled a mirror out of her purse and handed to Vegeta. Vegeta looked into the mirror and growled in frustration. He then began cursing and promising that he would get Bulma. "Calm down" Ashley said.

"My mouth is green! Do you understand that? G-r-e-e-n! It's that woman! She's done something. I don't know how. Maybe it was my gum, but it was in my locker."

Ashley frowned. "She's such a witch. I'll really help you now, Vegeta." Ashley had just broke up with her jock boyfriend and thought her meeting Vegeta was prefect, especially if it would bother Bulma. Vegeta rushed to the bathroom without another word to anyone, making sure that he didn't open his mouth.

**Fifth hour…..**

Vegeta was in Calculus class and Bulma was there with him sitting three seats away. She often looked at him with a smirk, but Vegeta tried to act like he didn't notice her. He was ready to get her good. He had planned out how the next day was going to be. Bulma was going to pay, not Vegeta. He would get her! He was able to get most of the green out of his mouth, but still did as little talking as possible. He didn't mind not speaking. He only really spoke to Bulma or to insult his cousin.

"Mrs. Simms" Bulma said raising her hand, putting on a sick look. "Do you think it would be alright if I went to the nurse? I'm not feeling pretty well." Mrs. Simms was very busy trying to assign books and passing out assignment plans, so she just shooed Bulma away without even giving her a second look. Bulma smiled, but no one cared that she was faking except for Vegeta, and he wasn't going to snitch on her.

**Dismissal Bell….**

Vegeta was highly ticked off that his day had been horrible. The only thing that went well was the meeting of Ashley and their new partnership and plan, but Bulma had really pushed him over the edge. Vegeta opened his locker ready to go home, but when he did, green Jell-O poured on him. He was able to get out of the way quickly and only got a few Jell-O globs on him. That still didn't spare him from humiliation from the kids in the hall. Vegeta turned as red as his locker and swore up and down the hallway until he was outside in the parking lot. When he saw Bulma getting into her blue truck, he became even angrier.

Bulma was about to smile, but when she realized how angry he was, her mouth dropped and she rushed into her car and started it up. "Bye Vegeta! I love you! I'll see you later today at the farm! We'll talk then!" She closed her door and started up the truck.

Vegeta surprisingly calmed down. The normal color returned to his face and a smirk slithered onto his face. "Okay Bulma. I've got you now. Just wait. I'll get you." He began laughing sadistic laugh as if he had lost his mind as thoughts of vengeance plagued his mind.

To be continued…

A/N: So Vegeta's so angry that he's calm. Looks like Bulma's in big trouble. Maybe. Some one has to lose the war, and Vegeta doesn't plan on losing it. Review!


	8. Chapter 8: Dirt

Sorry for the wait!

Chapter 8

I don't own DBZ

Vegeta had caught a ride home with Ashley and was only a little upset, since the thought of getting revenge almost balanced itself out with his anger. When he walked through the front door, he already expected it to be quiet, but even for a country plain home, it was still too quiet. _'Something's wrong.' _He quickly went into the kitchen, hoping to cool himself off with some juice or hoping that there was still a slice of apple pie left from last night's meal, but when he walked into the kitchen, his uncle was sitting there in the kitchen, with an enraged look on his face. _'Something is wrong.'_ "Did Kakarot do something wrong?" Vegeta was suddenly amused. His cousin was such a goody good that he would love to see him get in trouble by his father.

Bardock didn't answer for a while. He took in a deep breath to calm himself down, and then answered calmly. "I agreed to let you stay here so you could try to build your character. Yer a good boy, I know you can be, when yer big proud head ain't in the way. Now there are some things in my house I will not allow, and curse'n is one of them. I heard you swore all up and down the halls at school. I don't want to hear anything of the sort again."

Vegeta was disappointed that his cousin wasn't in trouble. "You're not my father, and I'm too old to be pushed around by your ethics. I was in school, a place where your rules don't apply. None of the staff members had a problem with it, so it doesn't matter. It happened at school."

Bardock looked angrier. "Yer too big to have a switch to yer hide, but don't think that I can't punish ya. You did swear at school," he smirked "but ya gotta come home and deal with me." 

"And what would you do? You can't do anything to me." Vegeta was definitely arrogant. He didn't care about his uncle's authority, especially not on a day that he was having. Vegeta decided that he was going to be cruel to the rest of the world. He let a smirk come to his face, and he made sure that it became a smile. He wanted to defy his uncle, and he wanted his uncle to realize that he wasn't his son and didn't have any custody over him.

Bardock surprisingly didn't appear to get angry at this. The strangest thing though, was that a smirk crept upon his face. "Oh, I can't do anything to you, can I?"

**5 hours later...**

_'I'll get him for this! He can't do this to me! It's just not fair or right!' _Vegeta was tired, sweaty, and hungry while he was trying to put up his uncle's fence up around his property. Vegeta didn't realize how much land that there was until he could smell his aunt's wonderful cooking while he was outside putting up a fence for five hours and had barely done anything. It was bad enough that he didn't really know what he was doing, but his bad back was making everything worse. "I would have rather taken the switch.

* * *

Inside of the Son's house, Goku and his mother were the only ones who felt sorry for Vegeta. Goku didn't plan on ever saving Vegeta any food ever, but he was actually considering saving him some this time. "Pa" asked Goku quietly "can cousin Ge-"

"No boy. Don't ask again, or you'll be help'n him."

Goku sighed. "Yessir."

Bardock sighed as well. "Maybe he oughta eat."

"Remember his back" stated his wife.

"Please Pa. I bet he real tired. I bet he won't swear again." Goku gave his father a sad, pleading look.

"That look don't work on me, Kakarot, but you can still get yer cousin. His supper's get'n cold."

Goku smiled "Thanks pa!" Goku left the table and ran outside to Vegeta. "Cousin Geta!"

Vegeta was holding his back. It hurt even worse than when he first woke up from the accident. "What do you want kid?" 

"Pa said you could come and ear yer dinner! Ma cooked a real nice meal."

Vegeta looked around the property for a good long while and noticed that he had barely done anything. He worked so hard for so little. "I shouldn't be doing this. I should be paying someone to do this."

"I told you not ta swear. Pa don't like when people swear."

Vegeta grunted. "Man I'm starving. Put the tools away, kid." Vegeta stood up as straight as he could, trying hard not to let his pain show. He didn't' want tp give his uncle any satisfaction. _'I bet Bulma told him that I swore at school...a lot. She's got'n me good today, but I'll get her. It will take time, but I'll get her.'

* * *

_

After Vegeta had eaten his food, he decided that he need to sleep, but he set his alarm for 2:00 am. He needed to do some digging, and once he was done, his revenge would be complete. When it was the right time, Vegeta snuck into Goku's room and shook him until he woke Geta? Is that you? What are you do'n in my room? I'm try'n ta sleep. I need more sleep."

"Get up, stupid! We've got work to do."

"Not this early."

"Sure we do. We're going over to Bulma's house."

"For what?"

"For dirt. We've got to get her back for all of the things she's done to me. I have to hurt her some how. She's going to know not to ever mess with me again, or she'll suffer."

"But cousin Geta, I don't wanna-"

"Shut up! We're doing this. We're going to leave the house in ten minutes. We'll sneak out my window. Hurry up."

Goku lazily got out of the bed and threw on some dark clothes, which the darkest he had were dark blue, instead of the black that Vegeta told him. Vegeta was able to sneak out the window like a real pro, but it took Goku a long time to get down to the ground.

"Got a bike?"

"Sure. I got one, Raditz got one, and so does ma and pa. Why?"

"Well, we're not taking your dad's truck."

Goku noticed that Vegeta had a duffle bag full of materials. "What's in there?"

"Supplies. What's it matter to you? Just go get the bikes and be quiet about it!" Vegeta was so annoyed by his cousin. The only thing he was good for was the fact that he could boss Goku around, but other than that, he didn't want his little cousin around.

"Geta, I don't want my pa to be mad at me. I don't wanna get in trouble. He'll get me real good. I never snuck out before, so-"

"Kid, it's not that big of a deal. We can sneak out past your dad. There's cameras in my house and I can dodge those. You father's keen farmers senses are no match for me, now go get the bikes before I have no other choice but to kick your stupid head in, you dumb little kid!"

Goku sighed and did what his cousin told him to. He didn't know why, but he did. He didn't want to get in trouble with his father, but he didn't want Vegeta to be upset with him either. He wanted to get along with his cousin, since he wasn't too close to his brother, but things weren't really working out how he thought they would. After Goku did all of Vegeta's bidding, they rode on their bikes for a ridiculous distance until they finally reached Bulma's farm. Vegeta couldn't help but smirk. He already had some dirt on her, by some of the evidence he found just a little bit from her father's property. "Oh, this is great" stated Vegeta, looking at Yamcha's truck. "This is great."

"What? What does it mean?" asked Goku confused.

"You really are naive aren't you?" He sighed. "If you look closely, you can clearly see that this truck belongs to Yamcha, and yet he doesn't live her out on this dirt road, just off of Bulma's farm."

"So?"

"So? What do you mean so? Can't you figure it out? He must have snuck into Bulma's room and now their-"

Goku's eyes bucked. "No Way! Vegeta, Bulma wouldn't do that. Bulma and Yamcha aren't..." Goku scratched his head, trying to think.

"You see it now." Vegeta grunted, thinking about Yamcha over in her room and the things he was doing to her. "Disgusting." Vegeta reached into his duffle bag and pulled out a camera and started taking pictures of Yamcha's car. "I bet Bulma's dad doesn't' know about this."

"I would think not. Her dad would be so angry with her."

Vegeta opened up Yamcha's car, which was not locked for some unknown reason. "Idiot. He's asking for this." Vegeta reached into his duffle back and took out some kind of a device.

"What's that?" asked Goku worriedly.

"It's something I haven't done since I was ten. It's a little beneath me, but what can you do? It's a homemade, electrical stink bomb."

"But...why?" Goku began to panic. He didn't want anything to go too far. "What did Yamcha do?"

"My back, you idiot. That was a plan. It turned into an accident, but it was planned by him and Bulma."

Vegeta stuck the stink bomb in between the passenger seat and the driver seat. "This is so immature and stupid!"

"Then why are you doing this, cousin-"

"Don't finish that line, or I'll cut out your tongue! Besides, Yamcha is immature and stupid. I could have been paralyzed or even killed Kakarot. I fell off a horse. People die from that sort of thing, you know. That was foolish. I don't care if what I'm doing is immature. What do you do when someone fights you? You fight back. What do you do when you get a hard assignment in school? You work hard enough to accomplish the work. So, what do I do to an idiot who does crap? You do more crap to the stupid freak until they don't want to mess with me anymore."

"But Vegeta, I don't think this is right."

"Revenge is never right," he smirked "but it is just." Vegeta closed the car door and zipped up the bag and got back on his bike. "Let's go back."

"So that's all?"

"No, but right now it is. Ashley is supposed to handle some things to Bulma. I have something planned for her though. I've got a great idea. Let's go."

Goku sighed. "Okay."

To be continued...

A/N: Sorry it took so long!


	9. Chapter 9: Revenge is Just

Chapter 9

I don't own DBZ

Before first hour started, Bulma paid Vegeta a little visit by his class with a smirk. "So, how was the rest of the day for you?"

Vegeta didn't get angry. He kept a smirk on his face, knowing that today was that start of a glorious victory for him. "Woman, why do you even ask? It was miserable, just like you planned it would be."

"What do you mean planned?" Bulma was a horrible actress, but then again, she wasn't trying too hard to act. She wanted to see him angry. She thought he was cute when he was angry. "Well, what do you mean?"

"I'm sure you knew that as soon as my uncle found out that I was swearing, he'd go ballistic on me. I spent most of yesterday putting up a fence around the house." Vegeta kept his cool, even when Bulma started laughing at him. "Just remember woman, that I always have a plan."

"Before or after all of my pranks were successful?"

He suddenly lost his positive attitude and became aggressive. "Laugh all you want woman, but I will get my revenge. I may not be accustomed to your foolish country bumpkin ways, but I will crush you." The warning bell rang and Vegeta smirked as he stepped into his classroom.

Bulma thought nothing of his threats and rushed towards her locker, knowing that she only had less than 50 seconds to get to class. When she opened it, nothing was there. "What the heck?" She ran her hands through her hair in frustration. _'That immature little jerk! I'll get him.'_

Within 15 minutes, Vegeta was called down to the office with a smirking Bulma, and an angry principle. There was a long speech about how stealing isn't right and other crap like that, but Vegeta wasn't paying attention to that. He was just waiting for one special line. "So in other words, give Ms. Briefs back her things."

He calmly said "I don't have them."

Bulma grunted and yelled. "You liar! You're doing this to get back at me! I've got a paper that I was supposed to do, and I need it! Give me my stuff!"

Vegeta smirked. "I don't have it." Vegeta stood to his feet. "Let's go to my locker right now, and we'll settle this."

Bulma and the principle followed Vegeta to his locker, and when they looked inside, none of Bulma's items were found. They searched through his backpack and couldn't find Bulma's items.

Bulma began to get angry. "I stayed up till three writing a ridiculous paper that's due today!"

Vegeta became disgusted and said quietly enough for just her to hear "That's not all you were doing last night, was it?"

"What?" Bulma said. She became a little pale, but played dumb. "I'm sick and tired of playing games with you. I want my things."

"I don't have them." He looked at the principle with a serious expression on his face. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I wish to continue building up my education." Vegeta calmly walked to his second hour class, since first hour was about to end in a minute.

"I'll find out about your things Ms. Briefs" the principle said. "Please take me to your locker."

Bulma sighed and walked a little further down the hall to her locker and opened it up. "See, there's nothing..." Bulma's mouth dropped as she looked into the locker and saw all of her things. "I swear it wasn't here before. Vegeta put it back."

The principle frowned. "We'll see. I'll be watching Vegeta, but make sure that you stay in line."

Bulma was cursing in her mind as the principle walked away. After second hour was over, Bulma came to her locker and once again, nothing was there. _'This is getting really old, really fast.' _

"What's the matter?" Yamcha came to Bulma with a smile on his face. "I thought you'd still be happy from what happened last night."

Bulma realized that there was one thing in her locker. It was a note that said "I know your secret."

"What secret?" Yamcha said looking over her shoulder.

Bulma began to panic. "I don't now. I'm not sure at all what this means. This is crazy. I don't understand any of this. Who knows my secret?"

"What secret do you have?"

"Us you idiot!" Bulma hit him in the chest. "What we do when the lights go out."

"You don't know if that's what they're talking about."

"I don't have any other secrets Yamcha" she said quietly. "What if Vegeta knows? He's mad at me. What if he tells my dad? Do you know what he'll do to me?"

"Calm down, babe. It'll be alright. Just stay calm. You don't know that Vegeta wrote this, and you don't know if anyone really knows anything."

"Well, what about my stuff? I need it for my classes."

"You've got gym. Just go to your gym locker and get dressed. Just act like nothing happened." Yamcha kissed her girlfriend on her head and walked away to his next class.

Bulma was jumpy when she went to her next class. When she opened her gym locker, everything seemed the same. No one invaded her locker from what she could tell. _'Maybe I'm over reacting.'_

"What's the matter?" said Ashley. "You look pretty tense."

"I'm fine you witch! Just stay out of my business."

"I was just ask'n." She walked out of the locker room. Bulma pulled her gym shirt out of her locker and put it on without even really looking at it. She was just in such an angry daze. _'Someone will pay for taking my things. I'll get someone good for this. I bet it's that Vegeta.'_ Bulma took her black shorts out of her locker and saw another note. "I know your secret." Bulma looked around her locker room. _'Ashley. It has to be. It's her. I know it's her.'_

One of the girls started snickering at Bulma. "And what's your problem?" Bulma was ready to accuse her, but the girl quickly announced what was so funny. "Your shirt says that you're a stupid slut who sleeps around."

"It what?" Bulma looked down at her shirt and gasped. She quickly removed it. _'Darn Ashley.'_ Bulma had to borrow a shirt from an over weight girl named Susan. Bulma made sure that Ashley didn't do anything suspiciously during class. She hated her and paid really close attention to her. Ashley didn't do anything out of the ordinary. She did fall and hurt her knee so was excused to go rest in the clinic, but that was it.

When Bulma opened her locker to change back into her regular clothes, there was nothing there but her deodorant, lotion, and hair spray. "You've got to be kidding me!" Bulma yelled.

"What's the matter?" he teacher asked.

"All of my things have been stolen! They're not here!" The teacher quickly questioned all of the students, including Ashley, but had no idea who had taken Bulma's things. She informed the principle, and all of the girl's lockers and bags were searched, but nothing turned up.

When lunch came around, Bulma quickly made her way to Yamcha at the table and was enraged by someone's actions against her. "Babe" Yamcha said concerned "something's not right."

"I know! Someone stole my things again and left me another note! I think Vegeta and Ashley are in this together! I'm going to kill that city boy! He thinks he can get me? Oh, well I'll show him a thing or two!"

"Bulma, it's you. You" he said quietly "you stink."

Bulma sniffed herself and realized that her armpits smelled awful. "Someone switched my deodorant." Bulma was already dressed and a baggy shirt, black shorts, and gym shoes. She never went around school looking as sloppy as she did, but this was the last straw. _'He's dead!'_

Bulma marched over to Vegeta's table and sat down calmly. "Okay, this game is getting kind of old."

"What are you talking about?" Vegeta smirked.

"Listen you idiotic dwarf, I want you to stop messing with my things, or else yer gonna pay! You keep stealing my things, and that's not funny."

"I don't have your things." Vegeta couldn't stop his smirk.

"He's tell'n the truth" Ashley said.

"Shut up!" Bulma snapped. "I know good and well you took my things in gym. If I don't have my things by the end of lunch, then I'm going to the principle and you will be suspended." She smirked. "And if you thought put'n up that fence was fun, wait until you see what happens when yer uncle's really pissed."

"I don't have your things Bulma. You probably left them somewhere. They could be in your car, or at your house, or in your boyfriend's car. Didn't you ride to school with him?"

Bulma saw the hint in his eye and rushed away out of the building to the student parking lot, and Vegeta was right. All of her things were in Yamcha's car. "That stupid jerk! I hate you Vegeta!" Bulma closed Yamcha car and sat down, meditating on what she should do for revenge. Telling the principle would be too easy and beneath her. Besides, she would get in trouble if he snitched on her.

* * *

In the lunch room, the bell rang and Ashley stood up to leave. "You come'n?"

Vegeta smirked as he took a remote out of back pack. "My revenge is complete." He pressed the button and began to laugh.

* * *

Bulma began coughing and covered her nose. "What is that?" Bulma realized that green smoke was quickly filling up the car, so she got out, but not before the smell got into her clothes. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!"

* * *

Vegeta was still laughing on his way to fourth hour, knowing that Bulma was ticked off. He did regret not being there when the bomb went off. After all, she was so cute when she was angry.

Bulma didn't even go back inside school. She was so embarrassed. She had made Vegeta look like a fool, and now she was the one who was the fool. She thought he had taken his revenge just a little too far, farther than what she did. He destroyed her image. He forced her to go around school looking like a bum, and smelling like a homeless one at that.

* * *

Vegeta was happy when he came home. It was strange that he was cheerful and Goku wasn't. Vegeta would have asked what was wrong with him, but he honestly didn't care why Goku looked so down.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Vegeta's aunt when he came into the kitchen for a slice of pie that she had made while he was at school.

"School was just…very rewarding today."

"I'm glad it was better than your first day."

"Oh, it was much better."

His aunt thought Vegeta sounded sadistic, but pushed all of her assumptions out of her mind. "Well, you've got to go to the Briefs' farm today. Bardock will be here to pick you up in a few minutes."

"Okay." Vegeta just decided to wait outside for his uncle, but his cousin ended up joining him first. Vegeta didn't even look at him. He wanted to keep his good mood.

"Cousin Geta…uh Vegeta" Goku said "I've got a problem."

"Then let it be yours and don't bother me."

Goku lowered his head. He wanted things to work out better between him and his cousin. Goku liked to look on the bright side, but his brother was a disappointment to him and was hoping that Vegeta could help fill the gap that Raditz only started to fill. "There's pa" he said walking towards the car as it came down the road. Vegeta didn't pay any mind to his cousin.

_'He'll get over it.'

* * *

_

At the Briefs' farm, Vegeta was looking everywhere for Bulma, but he couldn't find her until she approached him. She looked more worried than angry, but the anger was very much present in her eyes. "Vegeta!" she yelled at him while he was fixing a tractor with his uncle.

"Well if it isn't Ms. Briefs! How are you doing? Got any negative comebacks, or are you just going to make threats."

Bulma grabbed his arm and led him away from his uncle so they could talk private. "Vegeta, I'm really mad at you, and I really do hate you, but I can't let that get in the way of the important. I need you to promise me that you will never tell my daddy my secret."

Vegeta smirked. "Your father has the right to know."

"Sure, but don't tell him, Vegeta. I'm serious. If he finds out about this, then I will be in so much trouble! My daddy will take away everything he saved up for college. He told me he would." Bulma's anger was gone from her eyes and they were filled with pleading. "Vegeta, I can't stay on this farm. I've got to go somewhere and do somethin with my life." She smiled. "I wanna see the world! I wanna travel. I wanna have people to worship the ground that I walk on and see me as someone great" her smile faded "instead of a farm girl." She sighed. "I don't like you, and you don't like me. I still just want you to grant me this. Please Vegeta!"

Vegeta wanted to smirk in her face, start laughing, and say no, but he couldn't do it. When he looked into her blue eyes, he just couldn't do it. "I won't tell, woman."

She smiled brightly and kissed him on his cheek. "Thank ya sugah."

When she walked away, Goku came up to Vegeta. "I see you two have put your differences aside."

"We haven't really done that much, but I've got to grant her this. I can't blame her for not wanting to stay." He sighed. "Come on, Kakarot."

"Where are we going?" There was fear in his voice. He didn't want to do anything to get in trouble.

"We're going to go raid through Bulma's house trying to find something."

"Something like what?"

"The note I sent to her father!"

A/N: Uh oh! Review!


	10. Chapter 10: Mail Men

Chapter 10

I don't own DBZ

"Come on Kakarot."

"But why me?I didn't do anything."

"Just shut up kid and come on! I don't have all day." Vegeta grunted. "Besides, I don't know where anything in that house may be."

"What makes ya think I know?"

"Haven't you been in there?"

"Once or twice."

"Then come on stupid."

* * *

Bulma and Yamcha were making out in the distance, but Bulma had to stop because she started laughing. "What is it babe?"

"That Vegeta is so sweet. We're at war with each other and he's still willing to do something for me." She gasped. "I think he likes me!" She became so proud of herself. She managed to make a total bad boy like a little farm girl like her. _'This certainly is interesting.'_

Yamcha looked shocked, but then his expression turned to horror, and then to instant anger. "I'll rip him to pieces if he thinks about taking you away from me!"

"Oh, he nevah said he wanted ta have me, but its kind a obvious now." She smirked. "He's kind a cute."

"What?" Yamcha's eyes bucked. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean what I said. Relax Yamcha, if he does like me, then it's a one way feeling. He's a jerk and I hate him so much! He's do'n me a favor, but he's go'n down after that! I'm not going soft on his rich city butt!"

"Good. The only time I wanna hear a mention of Vegeta is when you're scheming to get him." Yamcha hadn't known Vegeta for a very long time, but he already managed to have a deep hatred develop for Vegeta that he couldn't quite explain. All he knew was that Vegeta has in his way.

"Don't worry Yamcha. If he tries anything, I'm going to get him."

* * *

Vegeta and Goku opened the back door and entered the cozy little kitchen. Goku thought it was nice, even though it wasn't as big as his kitchen, but Goku's family really needed the kitchen. Cooking was one of the most if not the most important thing to the family. Vegeta felt very cramped just stepping into the room. It had everything a kitchen should have, and was painted yellow, but it was so tiny. "Let's hurry up Kakarot."

"Sure, sure, whatever." Goku said. Hewanted to get out of there. He didn't even know why he was following his cousin's every single word. Goku and Vegeta began searching for papers, to see if they opened up their mail and had it set out anywhere.

"Kakarot"

"Yeah cousin Geta?"

Vegeta grunted at the name. "Stop calling me that."

"Then call me Goku!"

"Don't raise your voice! Just go out to the mail box and see if there's an envelope with no address on it. It's bigger than the average envelope, so you should spot it no problem."

"But that's against the law. Ain't it?"

"And so is coming into someone's house uninvited, Kakarot. Just go do what I told you to, and stop fooling around!"

Goku sighed and went through the back door andtried to run to the front of the house, but his father spotted him and called. "Kakarot, get over here!"

Goku felt guilty, and felt sick in his stomach. He wanted to blurt out everything about the war between Bulma and Vegeta, and the scheme that they were plotting just to get the envelope back and even what the envelope said. "Y-y-yes sir?"

Bardock was on a dirt road near the side of the house with a tractor. "Go and ask Mrs. Briefs where she last put the tools." He wiped the sweat off his forehead. "I've gotta get under the tractor and see what's wrong with it."

"Y-y-yes sir."

Bardock's eyebrows narrowed and he gave his son a death glare with his eyes. "Boy, what are you up to?"

"Nuthin, sir!"

"You sure?"

Goku knew his father wasn't really asking a question. He knew that his father knew he was doing something, something wrong. Goku could almost feel the switch, but then again, he didn't really do anything, so he calmed down. "I'm positive."

"What about school?"

Goku began to sweat. "School? What does school have to do with the now?"

"So there's more than one thing bothering you then?"

Goku started to panic again. "I don't know what yer talk'n about, pa."

"Yer teacher called."

Goku's head hung down low. "Oh."

"What's been go'n on, boy?"

Goku looked towards the front of the house where the mail box was located and just wanted to get away from his father. "Uh...well...can we talk about this at home, pa?" Goku tried to think of a good excuse. "So can we talk in private?"

Bardock frowned. "There's no one around, Kakarot. It's just me and you. Everyone else is on the back of the house, working in the fields."

"Pa, can we please talk about that at home?" Bardock just gave him a stern look and told him to get. Goku ran to the mail box in hope that he would get there and Vegeta's letter would be there. Goku was actually beginning to think that Vegeta should just go through with his revenge. Stopping might be more bothersome than going through it.

* * *

Back inside the house, Vegeta was waiting for Goku impatiently. _'Where is that clown?'_

"Oh, is that you, Vegeta?" said Mrs. Briefs stepping into the kitchen. "Oh, hi dear! How have you been today?" Vegeta tried to ignore her and give her the cold shoulder as much as possible, but she kept talking, and talking, and talking. She didn't even notice that he wasn't talking back at all. She just kept going. "So anyway, we got the dogs neutered yesterday. They seemed a little upset. I wish that..."

_'She's been talking for ten minutes, and I'm already going insane! Where are you Kakarot?'

* * *

_

Goku ran to the mail box, but not before Mr. Briefs came out of the house, smoking a cigarate in one hand, with his other in his pocket. He was a short man who had let age creep in and make its mark on his face. He had grey hair here and there with some, but the rest of his hair was a very light shade of lavender. He was slightly muscular. He wasn't anything to scream over, but enough to land what he got. "Goku" he said with a casual nod as he approached the mail box and got out all of the mail. The letter on top had no address. "Strange" he said. He turned to Goku questionably. "Is there somethin ya want?"

Goku could feel Vegeta ripping his heart out. "Uh...my pa..." he couldn't take his eyes off the letter. "My pa needs the tools to fix the tractor."

He slightly smiled. "I'll give them to him. I've been meaning ta talk to him. Yer father certainly is a wise man."

Goku smiled in respect for his father. "My daddy don't seem ta think of himself that way, but I thank ya for yer kind words, sir."

Mr. Briefs was about to walk off, but he handed Goku the mail. "Could you bring these to my wife?"

Goku's eyes lit up. "Sure thing, Mr. Briefs!" Goku snatched them from him and ran back towards the direction that he came from, but was yelled at by his father. Goku felt a pain in his stomach, and gulped."Yes sir?"

"What's with the mail, and where are the tools?"

Goku held the mail in his hands tightly. "Well, Mr. Briefs wanted me to give this to Mrs. Briefs. As far as the tools go, Mr. Briefs is gonna bring ya some."

"As long as I get them." Bardock signaled his son to leave, and Goku left with no hesitation.

When Goku ran into the back room of the house, he greeted Vegeta with a smile. "Got it."

Goku didn't realize that Mrs. Briefs was right there withVegeta. "Oh, what a sweet boy! You got the mail!" Mrs. Briefs took the mail from Goku's hands, and smiled brightly. "How would you like some cookies and milk?"

Goku's worry instantly left and he smiled brightly. "Oh, I'd love some! Please!"

Vegeta placed his hand over his face. _'The idiot! He had it!'_

"I'll be back in a moment" she said as she walked out of the kitchen, and then up some stairs.

Vegeta hit Goku in his head and began yelling at his cousin. "Why couldn't you wait? Or better yet, why didn't you just destroy the letter?"

"Let's just forget about it!"

Vegeta hit Goku upside his head again. "We don't stop until we get what we want! I want that letter, and we're going to get it!"

Goku scratched his head, trying to think. "Well, what should we do, Vegeta."

Vegeta hesitated for a moment. "Well, I'll distract her, and you can go upstairs in her room and get the envelope.

"What makes you think she won't read it now?"

"Because she's not too bright. Her husband probably handles all of that business."

"Okay," she said walking back into the kitchen "it's time for milk and cookies."

"Kakarot has to use the bathroom" said Vegeta.

"No I don't" said Goku.

"Don't be silly and hold it, just go now!" Vegeta was hinting in his eyes what he meant.

"Oh...yes! I have to go!" Goku began holding himself. "I've gotta go really bad."

"Oh...then go use the bathroom, dear. You know where it is."

"Thank you!" Goku ran out of the kitchen and up the stairs as if he really needed to go, but stopped his acting once he was up the stairs.

Mrs. Briefs grabbed a pair of mittens and then took some out of the over. "I love sweets! How about you dear?"

"Sure." Vegeta said annoyed. He didn't want to endure another moment of being in this woman's stupidity.

* * *

Goku crept into the Mrs. Briefs bedroom and saw the pile of mail on her bed. _'This is stealing. I shouldn't be doing this.'_ Goku gulped and grabbed the envelope with nothing on it. _'What am I supposed to do with this?'_ Goku got a sudden rush of genius and ran to the bathroom. _'I'll get ride of the evidence.' _"Goku crumpled up the envelope and placed it in the toilet. _'Goodbye.'_ When he flushed the toilet, he felt relief, but when no water would go down and kept rising, Goku began to panic. Goku searched the bathroom for a plunger, but there wasn't one in there. "What am I supposed to do?"

Goku ran down stairs into the kitchen just in time to hear "And so she wasn't a virgin after all! After that, I never say Mary again."

Goku forgot what he was doing for a moment when he heard her speak, but he remembered once he saw Vegeta. "Uh...Mrs. Briefs, where's the plunger?"

Vegeta grunted. "Didn't have to go, huh? You're disgusting."

Mrs. Briefs stopped talking about her past friend and said "Oh, did you have to make a-"

"Please tell the boy where the plunger is." Vegeta barked before he could say what was on her mind.

"Oh, well it's in the down stairs bathroom."

"Thank you!" Goku ran to the down stairs bathroom and then up stairs to the bathroom and began plunging the envelope. It took a while, but it got down. "Man, what was in there?"

Goku rushed back down stairs and Vegeta blurted out to Goku "Let's go! We've got a lot of work to do."

Mrs. Briefs appeared almost heart broken. "Oh, don't you want to know what happened to her hemorrhoids?"

"Maybe some other time" Vegeta grabbed Goku by the shoulder and led him out of the house. "So, where is it?"

"I flushed it down the toilet."

Vegeta shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe you would do such a stupid thing."

"Well, it's gone!" Goku said relieved. "I just want to go home and eat something."

While Vegeta and Goku where doing their chores, Bulma came to them with a smile. "Yer really sweat, Mistah City."

"Hmph. Don't think much about it woman. I just thought it would be better if I held out your secret. Now I have something valuable in my possession that I can use at anytime."

Bulma gave him a sexy smile and kissed him on his left cheek."You're right, but I don't think you'll go through with tell'n my daddy."

"And why would you say that, woman?"

"No reason Vegeta" she lied. She could tell that he had feelings for her, and planned to use it as an advantage. She wasn't quite done setting the rules, and she needed to have him to follow her laws. "Have a nice day, Vegeta." She walked away, swaying her hips. Vegeta studied her hips as she swayed them back and forth. He didn't mean to, but had never met some one like her. She knew that he was watching her, and she wanted to him to.

"Vegeta" Goku said "let's get back to work."

Vegeta smirked. "Sure."

Bulma smirked. _'Vegeta, you certainly are wonderful.' _

To be continued...

A/N: Looks like they're both getting feelings for each other, but does Bulma really still want to crush Vegeta? Just wait and see!


	11. Chapter 11: New Plot?

Chapter 11

I don't own DBZ

When Bardock, Vegeta, and Goku got home, they were greeted by the smell of fried chicken, sweet potato pie, potatoes, spinach, corn bread, corn, and cider. The scent was like a drug to the three men as they entered the house. Goku ran into the kitchen, but his mother hit his hand when he tried to reach for a just a glass of cider. "Go upstairs and wash up, Kakarot. I don't know why I have to tell you this every time you come home from the Briefs' farm!" Her sudden bust of angry disappeared and she smiled. "Besides, there's a surprise upstairs in Vegeta's room."

"A get out of Hell free card?" Vegeta asked dryly.

"No smart mouth" Bardock replied "just go see."

Vegeta paid no attention to his uncle and went to the upstairs bathroom to wash up for dinner. Goku did want to know what the surprise was, so he readily rushed upstairs into Vegeta's room. "I can't wait..."his excitement died down once he saw his older brother.

"Hey squirt."

"Raditz..." Kakarot's excitement died down and even though he tried not to show his disappointment, he was upset. "What are you do'n back from college so soon? The school year just started. It's not time for break."

"Mom wanted me to." He looked around and noticed that nothing in his room had really changed. "Vegeta's in my room now, I see."

Goku nodded. _'Of all people.'_

"Boys" yelled Bardock's voice called from down stairs "come and eat."

* * *

In the dinning room, there was tension between Raditz and his brother, but Goku was still his happy and cheery self as he ate and ate. His mother had made plenty of food for them. Vegeta's appetite had grown since living on the farm for a short period of time and now ate as much as his young cousin.

"So" Raditz said while finishing his fourth drumstick "what exactly is it that you want to tell me?"

Bardock looked his wife in the eye and she smiled at him gently. She was the first to speak "Well, it's not easy to say-"

"Your mother's pregnant" Bardock said bluntly.

She looked upset, as if she was about to cry. "I wanted to tell them."

Bardock started calling himself an idiot in his mind. He just wanted to hurry up and tell the kids so she wouldn't be long winded, but he just upset her. _'I'm not looking forward to these hormones.'_

Vegeta was not surprised, nor really cared. He noticed that his uncle was acting very affectionate towards his wife and suspected that this could happen. He did dread his aunt's little fits that were most likely to occur. _'Great. Now she's going to act like a blubbering idiot, or savage harpy.'_

Kakarot was more surprised than anyone. "Pa, that's great! I always wanted someone younger than me to play with! This is great, ma!"

Raditz gave his mother a congratulations, but didn't fail to mention that there would be a less amount of money available. "This is going to be hard on you guys, since you're trying to get your own farm and all."

Goku loved his brother, but wished that Raditz would have been there for him a little bit more. Raditz was always the one too busy in his own thing to care about Goku. Since Raditz went off to collage, Goku's had to really help his father with the farm. Raditz going to college wasn't even that big of a deal, but Raditz had no intention of helping his father, or anyone for that matter. He was going to get into profession football, if he could and that would be all he had.

"We'll manage" Goku said to his brother.

Raditz looked at his little brother with disgust in his face. "Well, we're gonna have to, stupid."

"Silence" Bardock commanded.

"Can't you two just get along for a nice family dinner?" Tannipu excused herself from the table and left to her room.

Bardock shook his head in disbelief. He couldn't understand why immaturity was in their nature. "Raditz, apologize to Kakarot and then go to your mother."

"But-"

"No buts now go!"

"Sorry, squirt" said Raditz as he left the table.

"Clear the table" Bardock said to Goku.

Goku said nothing and cleared all but two plates: Bardock's and Vegeta's.

Vegeta hated being with his family and would rather eat his good meal in the privacy of his own room. Things just suddenly took a turn for the worst once he realized what his aunt being pregnant would do. Living conditions were about to become unbearable. _'So Bardock yells, Raditz yells at Kakarot, Kakarot's an idiot, and my aunt is going to be a full out grown pregnant woman. I've never wanted to go back home this bad.'_

Bardock tried to ignore Vegeta as he finished his dinner, just like Vegeta tried to ignore him. Vegeta still thought himself as superior to his uncle.

* * *

In the morning, all was well once Raditz left to go back to school. Kakarot looked as if he didn't have any sleep as he waved to his brother as he got inside his red truck and drove away. "You look terrible" said his mother as she felt his head. "You feel fine."

"I'm jus' tired ma."

"Oh poor thing. Maybe you should stay home and get some more rest."

"No ma, and can go."

As soon as Raditz left, Vegeta's bus pulled up. _'I haven't ridden a bus until I moved out here. The children riding the bus are foul mouth and act like savages.'_

"Bye Geta!" yelled Goku to his cousin.

"Please don't get into anymore fights, Kakarot. You don't want to get suspended now, do you?" Asked his mother.

Goku shook his head, feeling like he had no energy to speak. His night mostly consisted of nuggies, and massive pillow abuse. The new collage student did not enjoy going to be early, and did anything and everything he had in his power to do. He even got out his cd player in the middle of the night and tried to sooth himself to sleep. Goku was still confused to how he could sleep with punk rock music playing and someone screaming instead of singing. Last night, Goku desperately wished that he and Vegeta could have shared a room. Vegeta would have just told Goku to shut up and that would have been the end of it, but Vegeta wasn't willing.

"Hurry to the bus" Bardock said as Goku's bus pulled up.

"Yessir."

* * *

"Well, well, well, if it ain't Mistah City" Bulma said when she approached his locker with a bright smile on her face. "Yer such a big softy inside. I'm really glad you got that note from my daddy. I really thank ya for it." 

Vegeta slammed his locker and avoided eye contact with her. "Is there something you want?"

"Of course there is" Bulma said. "There's a dance this next Friday at school, and yer gonna go with me."

Vegeta felt offended with her commanding presence, but at the same time, was completely turned on by it. Bulma was not like any girl that he had ever met before. "Oh, and what about your little boyfriend?"

"Oh, you mean Yamcha?" She shrugged her shoulders. "Ta be honest with ya, it was getting quite boring, so we separated."

"Ah, it's the typical slut syndrome." Vegeta said with a smirk, waiting for her to strike back.

Her smile disappeared. "Listen ya little hobbit, I'm try'n ta be nice ta ya, since you did such a great thing for me! But anyway," her smile returned, but it was more devious this time "This is the type of dance when the girl asks the guys out, and you should feel honored."

"No, you should be honored that I decided to even talk to you. My voice, my body, my _abilities_, are far above you. You should feel privileged to even be able to see me."

"What are you?" Bulma was done trying to be nice now. She desperately wanted to pop that over grown balloon that he called a head. "Listen here, city fella, I ain't gonna tell you again! You and I are going to the dance and we're gonna be hav'n a nice time. Is that clear?"

"And why should I go with you?" Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

Bulma grunted at first, but then spontaneously kissed him on his lips. Vegeta was surprised, but wasn't exactly complaining as he placed his hand on Bulma's back and when he allowed it to become a French kiss, but as soon as he did, Bulma pulled away. "No sugah," she smirked. "You want more, you bettah earn it." She walked down the hallway with her classic swaying of the hips, filling proud that he was watching her body closely as she left._ 'Fall into my trap, my little doll.'_

Vegeta liked to be in charge, but he wasn't complaining about Bulma making the first move. _'This is some kind of a trick.'_ He smirked. _'I'll just have to get her first.'_

A/N: Looks like the war is back on, but neither of them knows what the other is thinking. What is Bulma planning, and what will Vegeta do to counter? Find out next time! Review!


	12. Chapter 12: Temptress

Sorry for the wait!

Chapter 12

I don't own DBZ

"So how was school today?" asked Goku sadly as he picked up a pitchfork and began scooping up hay and placing it into a barn. Vegeta did the same, even though his back still hurt from the horse incident. He wasn't going to complain about it. Only weaklings would, and Vegeta wasn't weak.

"Well, the woman can't resist me any longer" he said with a smirk.

"The woman?" Goku scratched his head out of confusion then smiled. "Oh, you mean Bulma. Well, she's a real fire cracker."

"Meaning?"

"Well, she'll do just about anything and everything, pretty quick. She's real outgoing."

"She broke up with the idiot as well."

Goku nearly gasped. He was sure Bulma and Yamcha would get married one day. "But, what happened? They seemed meant for each other. Yamcha must be really mad at you for being the cause of their break up."

Vegeta's smirk grew. "I know." He began to chuckle at the thought of Yamcha steaming from anger_. 'Oh, this is a great day indeed.'_

"Runt" Vegeta said "I need to get out of this place and go do something besides farm work. Where's the closest place?"

"Well, you could go into town and watch a movie at the theater."

"No," Vegeta practically barked. "You can't think anything better than that?"

"Bulma goes off a lot. Why don't you ask her? I don't nevah really go nowhere, and if I do, it's with my pa and ma." Goku shrugged. "Anyways, I can't go nowhere noways."

"First of all" Vegeta said "your grammar is horrible. Second of all, why'd you add the little comment about your life, assuming that I cared?"

Goku shrugged. "I don't know. I figured you would care." He said quietly. "Anyways, why don't ya ask her?" He laughed dryly. "Not that pa would let ya go anywhere."

"It's not like I'd ask your father for permission."

"Pa'll be real mad if ya go somewhere without him say'n ya could."

"I don't honestly care. I'm an adult and I can do whatever I want to do, and no one is going to change that, not you, your mother, or your father."

"What about me?" Bulma came to Vegeta with a smile on her face. "Do I sway your decisions in anyway, or" she placed her hand on his shoulder as a flirting gesture and stepped closer "is it the other way around?"

Goku started to blush and turned his head away from Vegeta and Bulma. _'Are they gonna kiss? My, I can't believe this! This is way too fast for me!' _"Guys, maybe you shouldn't be doing anything like this. Its kind a sudden, don't ya think?"

Bulma just smiled wider. "Well I bettah do what I can ta keep my hands on this city fella before he leaves me behind and goes back to where he came from." Her words saddened her, as well as Goku. "Yer not gonna go back any time soon, are ya?"

"Thanksgiving is when I will be leaving and to get out of this Hell hole is something I can't wait for."

"This place can't be all bad, can it?" She wrapped her arms around Vegeta's neck and although the thought of him wanting to leave so sudden did bother her, she smiled. "The company isn't so terrible, is it? I mean," she fluttered her eyes and swung her hair back and said "If this is truly Hell, then what does that make me? Am I really a demon?"

He smirked sexily at her and cocked an eyebrow. "Woman, you're nothing but trouble. Of course you're a demon." He got closer to her and whispered in her ear "A very sexy demon, but a demon nonetheless."

She crossed her arms and had an amused look on her face. Vegeta certainly was more fun than Yamcha. Yamcha wasn't as near as attractive as Vegeta, or as confident. Sure she and Yamcha had a good relationship and enjoyed being together, but there was something that attracted her to Vegeta and she couldn't let him go. She still needed to have some fun. "So, why was judgment placed on you? What made yer daddy send you here?"

He placed an amused look on his face and slightly chuckled. "What makes you think that I would tell you that much of my personal business?"

"Yer mama said it was because of a pretty girl. Was she a demon?"

"She was a temptress, and but not as evil and manipulating as you."

"Well, I'm glad that I've placed an impression on you."

"The impression you've placed on me isn't exactly something to be proud of, but if it's a compliment to you, then you're the biggest whore I've ever met."

Bulma's mouth dropped and she was speechless. She wasn't expecting the sudden insult after they had flittered for so long. _'Maybe he knows and he's ready for me, but that's impossible. Why would he know? How could he know?'_ She forced herself to smile. "My, my, my, those are awful big words from a hobbit." She placed her hands on his hips and said "You know, I might a been wrong about you Vegeta. I thought you were good enough ta be with me, but now that I think about it, I don't think you're worthy enough."

Vegeta laughed at her ridiculous comment. "Me? Not worthy of you? You're saying that I'm not worthy of you? That's hysterical!"

She placed her hand right in front of the top of her head and said "You must be this tall to ride this ride, and I think you've still got some growing to do, little boy." She chuckled. "There's this little thing called puberty. I don't know if you've heard of it, but I'm really concerned. You should have experienced this already. It really does trouble me."

Vegeta was about an inch taller than Bulma, but she was wearing boots that made her stand two inches higher. Vegeta grunted, but didn't let her comment faze him too much. "Well, I'm also concerned, since a woman's breast isn't supposed to be avoided during puberty."

It was then that Bulma lost it. Her body was shaped very nicely, and Vegeta knew that, but he was willing to wound wherever he could, and he knew it would anger her. "How dare you! I have a wonderful figure! I am flawless!"

"Yeah, you are" he tired to stop laughing "if you don't count those hideous fat thighs."

"My body is fine!" She yelled. "How dare you say anything about this body? I see you checking me out, watching me as I sway my hips back'n forth! Don't even try ta deny it, ya little science fair project reject freak!"

"First of all, of course I look at your hips as you sway them back and forth. They're the only thing in my vision until you're at least fifty feet away. And really, you're right" he said calmly. "I was rejected, because you won first place at the science fair. They didn't think that cows could get that big." He busted out into laughter, and even Goku laughed at this. Bulma turned to Goku and glared at him. "The both of you shut up!" She yelled. She didn't know what else to say. He had won the battle. She just had to depend on her plan to work. "And you!" She pointed to Goku with a rage. "If I were you, I'd stay on everyone's good side, since ya got kicked out a school today!"

Vegeta looked down at his cousin with shock. "What? You mean the Boy Scout did something wrong?" He said sarcastically. "I think I may die of shock!"

"Oh, stop it, cousin Geta." Goku said wearily. "Besides, you said ya didn't care."

"Now there are details, juicy details, and I've got to pick with you while it's hot, so spill it. What happened?"

"You mean ya didn't know?" Bulma asked with unbelief. "Just bout everybody knows. News travels as fast as lightening in this town." She pointed to him. "How could ya not know?"

"That still doesn't tell me anything, but it does answer the question of how come Kakarot's father was angry when we left."

"He's still mad." Bulma said. "Goku's gonna get it when he goes home." She was teasing now. She felt bad that it hurt Goku's feelings, but she figured he deserved it.

Goku but his head down. "I didn't mean ta hurt nobody."

Vegeta actually looked closely and noticed that Goku's lip was busted and there was a fairly big blue and purple mark on his right arm. "What's the other kid look like?"

"I don't think I beat him real good at all. I didn't even want to start a fight, but this kid just a kept pick'n with me, and he threw the first punch. I just decided to defend myself. That first punch busted my lip and after that, I fought back. His nose was a bleed'n, but a bunch a the kids think I lost, some thought I won."

"The one who's left standing wins. Since no one was killed, and if he's the one with the bloody nose, then I'd say you won." He crossed his arms. "You're already weird. I'd have to disown you if you lost a fight."

"Thanks" he scratched his head. "I think."

"So when ya gonna go back ta school?" Bulma asked. "When they let'n ya?"

"Him and I are suspended for three days."

"Three days of no school and yet you still look sad. Are you an idiot or what?" Vegeta said.

"It's just that if I've gotta stay home then-"

"His daddy is gonna make him work real hard if he's gotta stay home, especially since it's cuze he was in a fight."

"Honestly, you're too old for him to pull out a whip or anything. What's the big deal?"

"You had to fix that fence, Vegeta. You barely got anything done. I'll be forced ta finish it, and no, pa don't believe that I'm too old to have a switch ta my hide. He's says if I'm too old to be whipped, then I'm too old ta be acting like a boy. Then he's expect'n me ta be a man, and I wanna be one, and I'm try'n real hard, but I'm ready to grow up completely. I ain't no man, and don't wanna be one till I am."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "Idiot."

"You think what ya want, but I wanna be a kid when I can, because you can't have those years back."

"Bulma!" came Yamcha's voice from behind them all.

_'Good.'_ thought Bulma.

"There you are!" He looked depressed and angry. This made Vegeta very proud and he smirked. "Bulma" he grabbed her arms and looked desperate. "Why'd we break up, babe? Why?"

She turned her head away. "I told you why, and we discussed it in private, and I don't wanna lay all my business out right now."

"Then why don't we go talk in private?"

"Because I'm done talk'n to ya, Yamcha! I'm sick and tired of us, and I have nothing more ta say to ya."

Yamcha let go of Bulma and pointed his finger at the smirking Vegeta. "This is all yer fault!"

"Yeah, and I pride myself greatly in that."

"Guys" Goku said "just calm down."

"Stop stick'n up for this jerk!" Yamcha yelled. "Just go back ta where ya came, Vegeta, or you'll be sorry!"

"Yeah, I'll be sorry, sorry that I have to endure your hideous composure for another moment."

Yamcha growled. "You've been warned."

"Yamcha!" Bulma called, but it was no use. He rushed away angrily and Bulma and Yamcha looked worriedly.

"I ain't nevah seen him that angry" Goku said.

"It kind of makes me feel all tingly inside." Vegeta began to laugh.

"This is serious" Bulma said. "I don't wanna be with him anymore though" she said. "I don't like him no more. He's a thorn in my side." She looked at Vegeta and smiled. "Besides, I been think'n bout someone else lately."

"Well, women do find me irresistible."

She smiled. "I'm gonna go try ta calm him down."

Goku was worried about Yamcha, but his worry disappeared when he noticed Vegeta was checking out Bulma as she walked away. "I thought she was fat."

"She is" he said seriously, but then smirked "but in the right places."

* * *

When they got home, Goku was surprised to see that his father remained calm and didn't do anything extreme. Goku thought for sure that he was going to get seriously punished. All was quiet at the dinner table, besides that noises coming from the starving family, but no one said a word, until Goku asked his father a question.

"Pa" he said worriedly "am I in trouble?"

Bardock put his fork down and said "If what yer really ask'n is if I'm gonna make you fix the fence, then the answer is yes. Its jus' something that needs ta be done. You got suspended, and you've got some free time. Yer not needed on the Briefs farm that long for the period of the day, so yer gonna do it."

Goku put his head down. "Yessir."

"It ain't for punishment though, boy."

Goku looked at his father with confusion, which was a look that plagued his face a lot. "What do ya mean, Pa?"

"Ain't nothin wrong with defend'n yerself, Kakarot." He smirked. "Besides, I've seen that Broly boy, and if you gave him a bloody nose, then I ain't gonna be mad at ya." The next thing he said was so quiet, Goku barley picked it up. "Kind a proud of ya."

Goku smiled. "Then why the fence, pa?"

"You ain't gotta do it by yerself, and I won't force you to do it all in a day. Take yer time. It's jus' somethin that needs ta be done. Yer bout ta be a big brother and you need more responsibilities." He picked up his fork again, but before he continued eating, he said "But jus' so you know, if you come back with another busted lip and bruise and all the kid got was a bloody nose, then you will be punished."

Goku laughed a little at his father's comment, even though he was completely serious.

Vegeta thought his uncle was a country bumpkin that didn't understand anything at all, but with what his uncle said, for the first time, Vegeta enjoyed sitting at the table with his family.

To be continued….

A/N: Sorry for the long wait. Review!


	13. Chapter 13: Bulma's Revenge

**Okay, let me start by saying that I am extremely sorry for this. I haven't updated in a long time and I promise you that I'll never neglect this story like this ever again! It's just that…I got really busy and everything and…I'm sorry! With the Dragonball Z uncut showing, the buzz is back and I was determined to find a really good AU and I couldn't find a lot, so I had to write this again! I just had to. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Now its summer and I don't have excuses. I'll be good, I promise!**

Chapter 13

Me no own

Friday Afternoon: Day of the School Dance

Vegeta was looking at his tuxedo in the closet and wondered if he should really put it on or not. He knew Bulma was up to something, but he wasn't sure what. He had to be on his toes. Then again, she would be a fool to try anything, especially since Vegeta could easily tell her father that she wasn't a virgin. Everyone was super religious in that area and Bulma would probably be seriously punished for doing something like fornication. Yes, Bulma was no fool, but she was a risk taker, so her actions weren't clear to Vegeta, but if she wasn't going to try anything, Vegeta was confident that he'd have a good time.

"Cousin Geta?" asked Goku coming into his room. "Ah cousin Geta, you go'n to the dance with Ms. Bulma?"

"Not sure. I was considering to actually give her the honor of going out with me."

Goku chuckled a little. "You sure do think highly of yerself" Goku said.

"And why shouldn't I? Just because you country bumpkins have a lack of self confidence doesn't mean that I have to. Besides, I'm worth it. I deserve to half self confidence, now for someone as pathetic as you, then that's a different story." Goku frowned. _'Going to the dance with Bulma should turn out all right. Besides, Jell-O in lockers, colored gum, and stink bombs is all pretty childish and stupid. She probably doesn't have any good ideas left, at least not anything that I couldn't figure out.'_

Just then, there was a knock at Vegeta's door, but his aunt Tannipu was already standing in the doorway. "Vegeta, Bulma's here to see you."

"Bulma?" Goku asked. "I thought you weren't sure if you were going with her."

"That's what I said. I never told her yes." Vegeta walked out of his room with Kakarot behind him all the way to the downstairs living room where Bulma was waiting impatiently on the couch. "What do you want, woman?" Vegeta noticed her saddened and worried eyes, along with her slightly shaking body. She looked horrified and guilty. Vegeta grew suspicious though. Bulma wasn't going to earn his trust that fast. "What do you want woman?" Vegeta went over to Bulma and she stood to greet him.

"V-V…Vegeta…" she was petrified. "Vegeta I did something awful and I'm so horrible and now…"

"What's going on?" Goku asked. Goku was obviously worried about Bulma. "I've never seen you so scared before."

"Vegeta, I can't go to the dance with you. I've…I've got a big problem with Yamcha right now and if I don't handle it, somethin bad's gonna happen ta Yamcha, and I…I just can't live with that, so I'm sorry." She grabbed her blue jean jacket that she had sat down on the couch. "I'll talk to you later."

"But what's the matter with Yamcha?" Goku asked full of concern. "What's going on with him? He's my friend too, Bulma."

"I don't wanna pull you into it. It's all my fault, Goku."

"Just spill it" Vegeta was growing weary of their conversation. "Come on woman. It's not that hard to explain."

She looked around to make sure that Vegeta's aunt and uncle weren't around. When she saw that they weren't she began to explain. "Well, it's Yamcha. He was so angry when I broke up with him that he just went into a fit of depression. Sometimes he's not so depressed, but then he gets angry. I told him that you were gonna take me to the dance and bout caught the biggest fit I've evah seen in my whole life. He ain't got no date, because he figured that I just wanted to get with you for revenge, but he believes that I'm really interested in you…" she started to blush. "He's really jealous of you Vegeta."

Vegeta smirked at the news. "Well, who could compete with me after all?"

"He hates you and he was so upset. He's talk'n bout kill'n himself tonight. I've gotta stop him before he does it." Goku's eyes widened, but Vegeta was a little suspicious of Bulma's little story. "Sorry about all this Mistah City" she gave Vegeta a quick peck on the cheek "I know you wanted ta be with me tonight. Maybe homecoming, Sugah."

"I'm gonna look for him with ya" Goku said. "We should tell my pa."

Bulma shook her head. "I can look for him myself. I don't need yer help." Before she walked away, Vegeta noticed that under her right eye was a little discolored. It looked like she tried to cover it with makeup.

"Bulma, did he do this to you?" Vegeta asked angrily.

Goku shook his head. "No, Yamcha wouldn't do nuthin like that. He'd nevah hurt Bulma."

Goku waited for her to say something to prove her wrong. He was just waiting for her to say that Yamcha would never hurt her andhad gotten it doing something on the farm, but she didn't say anything. "Yamcha's not himself. He didn't mean to."

"I'm coming with you" Vegeta surprisingly said. "He's psychotic."

Bulma almost burst into tears from shock. "I…I didn't think that you'd help me. I thought you would have believed that this was a prank."

"I did, but you're too vain to bruise your face just to fool me." He grabbed her arm. "Let's go."

She smiled brightly, even though she was highly offended. "You don't know what this means to me. You're probably gonna save his life, Vegeta."

"Yeah" Goku said "yer a real hero."

"I'm not doing it for his good; I'm doing it because he's sick and pathetic. I want him to know that before he ends his life." They all went out to Bulma's truck and Bulma looked scared to death. If this was a prank, then Bulma's acting abilities were far beyond that of what Vegeta originally thought she was capable of. The swollen mark under her eye is what had made him sure it wasn't a prank though. Bulma was too vain to hurt herself. What she was saying had to be the truth.

After driving for a half hour, Bulma drove up to Dead Man's Forest, as it was so popularly named by the teenagers there. Ironically, it was the place where most of the rebellious teens would go to make out. Bulma and Yamcha had gone there many of times, and now it was the place where Yamcha was going to end everything. The forest was thick and heavy with trees. Vegeta had sworn for a moment that he was in a jungle, rather than in a forest. When they finally did find Yamcha, he had his dad's shotgun pointed to his head and looked pathetic. "Yamcha, don't do it!" Bulma pleaded. "Please Yamcha; you don't have ta do this. Yer better than this!"

"Not without you babe."

Vegeta rolled his eyes. "You're really that pathetic that you can't live without her? If that's true, then she doesn't deserve someone as pathetic as you." Just when Vegeta stepped a little closer, so he could pound Yamcha's face in just before he killed himself, Yamcha smirked. Before Vegeta could figure out he had been made a fool of, he felt his leg being snagged and he was quickly turned upside down and being hung by a rope on a tree.

"Cousin Geta!" Just as Goku tried to help his cousin, he discovered that there was a trap set up for him as well. When they were both hanging upside down, side by side, Goku and Vegeta were furious.

"What was all that crap about Yamcha hitting you?"

Bulma laughed. "Do you think I'm that stupid? I'd nevah be with a man that had enough gull to hit me! I got this from a farming accident. Happens a lot whenevah Goku chooses not to do my chores!"

"Do your own chores!" Vegeta barked. "This is ridiculous! So now what? I'm going to hang up here for about a half hour and then your sweet and precious revenge will be realized?"

"No" Bulma said reaching into her purse and pulling out a small device. "It's a homemade stink bomb, but don't think it stops there sugah. You'll probably smell nice and clean by the time you go home, since it's gonna rain while Yamcha and me are safe inside the school gym."

"Oh," Yamcha said "and lets not ferget whatever else can happen while yer out in these parts." He began to laugh. "I don't plan on help'n ya down, city fella. Figure it out."

Bulma took a can of spray paint out of her purse along with a disposable camera. "Don't take it too personal, Sugah." She walked behind him and tired to avoid his arms from grabbing her. She had a hard time avoiding him, but she was able to successfully write _'Loser'_ very sloppily on his and Goku's back.

"What did I do?" asked Goku. "I thought we were friends."

"We were, but you can't side with him and expect not ta suffer with him either." She took pictures the both of them. "Have a nice night!" Bulma and Yamcha began to run away as the stink bomb began to go off.

"Vegeta" Goku asked worriedly "how do we get out of this?"

"Kakarot…" Vegeta said like he was about to explode "Bulma was our ride home."

Goku began to whimper as the scent of the foul stink bomb unleashed its wrath upon Vegeta and Goku. "This ain't right!" Goku yelled. "This ain't right! Bulma!" She didn't answer. Yamcha and Bulma just left them there hanging upside down being tainted by the stink bomb.

Vegeta was furious. "That stupid girl had to resort to this? This was childish!"

"Well" Goku's face already red. He could feel the blood rushing to his head. "This won't seem so stupid when we pass out!" Goku sighed. "Look like she won, cousin Geta."

"Do you think I'm actually going to let her get away with this, Kakarot? I'll get her for this." Vegeta noticed how sick Goku began to look. "Kakarot?" Goku was feeling light headed and that combined with the foul smell of the stink bomb only made Goku nauseating. It wasn't long until he threw up. "Ah Kakarot, that's disgusting!"

"Sorry Geta…"

Vegeta was disgusted with his cousin and was determined to get loose now, but it was going to be hard. Vegeta struggled to reach the rope tied around his feet, but it was hard getting to it. It wasn't long until it started raining and when it did, it only made things harder, but Vegeta eventually got to it and untied himself, but after he was loose, the force of gravity over took him and he had a hard landing on the forest ground, hurting his already injured back. "She's gonna pay…" he seethed. It took him a while to get up, but when he did, he struggled to help his sick cousin down. "I can't believe you can eat so much and have such a weak stomach."

Goku was just glad to be back on his feet. They must have been upside down for an hour or maybe two. "Uh, we gotta walk home?"

"Do you know how?"

Goku shrugged his shoulders. "I think so. I don't really come up these parts, G…Vegeta. I'll try."

"I think I remember the way home from the forest, but I don't know which way is out of it." _'I'm going to kill her, and she'll experience what true pain really is!_' "Come on Kakarot."

* * *

"You don't want to go to the dance?" Yamcha asked Bulma up in her room as she looked in a mirror. "You look great." 

"But with this bruise I look horrible. I can't go on like this. We can wait fer homecoming. It's not that far away."

Yamcha rolled his eyes. "You women are impossible!"

'_I hope my little doll is doing well.'

* * *

_

"Bardock" Tannipu said looking at the grandfather clock in her living room "maybe you should go and try to find Kakarot and Vegeta. It's past their bed time. They could be in trouble. Goku would have come home by now. Vegeta has more sense then to keep him out this late. They would have come home."

"If yer nephew-"

"Our nephew!"

"If_ yer_ nephew has influenced our son to do anything wrong, I swear I'll make that boy pay, Tannipu."

"Vegeta did have his school dance tonight."

"That ain't got nuth'n to do with Kakarot and Vegeta left his tuxedo at home. They're either in trouble, or they're gonna be, and I swear I'll kill'em. I'll kill'em dead!" Tannipu looked worried about her son and nephew, but after a while, she started calling around to her neighbor's houses, but she couldn't find out what had happened to her dear Vegeta and Kakarot. Bardock ordered her to try and get some sleep after a while, but she was too worried to actually rest, so she just lay in her bed worrying. Bardock stayed up on the porch and waited for his son and nephew to appear. He was getting tired, but he could never be too sleepy to kill anyone. Around 4 am, Bardock angrily spotted his son and nephew. "Now what on God's green Earth happened to you!"

Vegeta and Goku looked exhausted. They had been hit with a stink bomb, hung upside down for hours, rained on, and utterly lost. On top of that, they were forced to walk/run home a ridiculously long distance. Bardock was ready to kill them, but he just knew it would be one of those incidents where they were in trouble rather than going to be. "Mind splain'n what you done did, boys?"

"I don't want to talk about it" was Vegeta's sleepy reply.

"I don't care. You ain't get'n in this house till I hear an explanation!"

Vegeta was determined not to tell his business to his noisy uncle, but Goku was sick and tired. "We got lost, rained on, and abandoned."

"Who abandoned you and where?"

"Bulma, in the middle of the forest. I didn't rightly know how ta get home, nor did cousin Geta here. We had a hard time walk'n home in the rain."

Bardock felt his son's head. "Boy, you've caught a fever. Get in the house!" He smelled his son. "And take a long shower." Goku walked inside so he couldn't notice the death glare that Vegeta was giving him. "And the smell?" he asked Vegeta.

Vegeta honestly didn't want to explain anything to his uncle. It was none of his business. Besides, he would only get Bulma in trouble by telling her parents, and Vegeta wanted to get even by doing what he thought would hurt her the most. "Skunk, we got sprayed by a blasted skunk, are you happy now? Does that answer all of your questions, or do I have to stand out here soaking wet longer than what my patience can bear?"

"Don't get smart with me boy!"

"Don't call me a boy. I'm not your son, and I don't expect you to treat me like I am. I haven't done anything wrong tonight, so let me be!" The two of them just starred down each other for a while, Tannipu came outside and told the two to back down.

Bardock regrettably agreed. "Fine boy, go take a shower and get dressed."

"No" barked Vegeta. "I'm taking a shower and getting some sleep. I'm not staying up all night only to go to the Briefs' farm. You and your son can go."

Bardock stepped closer to Vegeta and looked down at him with raging eyes. He wasn't used to being disrespected. "Either you act according to my rules, or you get outah my house."

Vegeta expected that he was bluffing at first, but after looking into his eyes, he realized that his uncle was absolutely serious. It wasn't like he could just go home. He didn't have any money on him and his parents wouldn't let him back in, especially if they learned why he left. Vegeta grumbled and walked into the house to get ready to leave for the farm. _'I swear I'll get Bulma. By tomorrow, her life will be over!'_

To Be Continued…

A/N: Now Bulma's gonna pay the next chapter!


	14. Chapter 14: Final Move

Chapter 14

Me no own

Vegeta was tired. He had already taken a shower and dressed himself, but now he was sleepy, and couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't going on that farm. His aunt wasn't going to let him be kicked out of the house anyway. He would fill his empty stomach and then go back to sleep. He didn't care what Goku did. He wasn't going to be used as a pawn for his uncle's scheme. Vegeta came down to breakfast tired, but with a smirk on his face. Goku was tired, but looked happy. He could never be too tired to eat something. The whole family was sleepy, but they got over it. It was time to eat. "Bless the food, Kakarot" Bardock instructed.

Goku joined his hands together and closed his eyes. "Dear Lord, we thank You fer Yer grace, power, and mercy. Lord, we also ask that You give us strength to endure the day, Lord. And we also ask that You give us strength and wisdom on how to deal with those who come against us, and avenge us for the misdeeds that have come against us."

Goku wasn't done with the prayer, but Vegeta opened his eyes to stare at Kakarot. He looked pretty angry. He had a right to be. _'He wants revenge.'_ He went on and on with his prayer for a good while. Bardock had a look of bewilderment on his face, and Tannipu looked worried about her son.

"Lord, avenge us in our time of need. Lord, let justice be served. Let the enemy come to repent all in due time Lord. Lord, smite the demons that come against us and…" Bardock grunted to signal his son. "Oh yeah, and bless the food, in Jesus name I pray, Amen."

"I said bless the food, not war against the devil" Bardock said grabbing a biscuit. Everyone was hungry, and Goku's five minute prayer didn't help the situation.

"I'm not going to the Briefs' farm today" Vegeta said, grabbing a biscuit.

Bardock stayed calm, but reached for Vegeta's plate and pulled it away. "A man, who doesn't work, doesn't get ta eat." He took the biscuit from Vegeta's hand.

Vegeta turned to his aunt with unbelief. She only shrugged her shoulders. "Well, there's not much I can do. He's right. You don't work, you don't eat. That's the bible."

Vegeta grunted. "Fine then, I'll go. Just give me my plate." Bardock gave it back and smirked. _'Man…'_ he thought _'just had to do that.'_ When the three males finished their breakfast, they had to go to the farm. Kakarot and Vegeta were in the stables when they could finally be alone to talk about what they were going to do for revenge. "Kakarot" Vegeta said "we've got to get her back."

"Get 'er back?" Goku asked. "You mean Bulma?"

"Who else would I mean? We've got to get her and Yamcha back for what they've done to us. I know you want revenge. That little prayer said it all during breakfast. Don't worry. I'll think of something, but I'll need your full cooperation." Goku looked away, not sure. "Oh come on Kakarot, I know you want revenge! I know you're not a punk, at least not that big of one. We've got to get her."

"I do want revenge, but I prayed and-"

Vegeta rolled his eyes and huffed. "So what? You think God's going to come down to Earth in a raging fire and smite Bulma? This is teenage war, not Armageddon, Kakarot." Goku still didn't look too sure. "Listen Kakarot, if you want to clean your house, or just get your farming chores done, you don't pray to get it done, because no matter how long you get on your knees and beg, an angel's not going to take time out of their schedule to help your lazy butt get the job done. You've got to do it yourself, and it's the same way now."

"You really think so?" Goku asked.

"I know so. This is something we've got to do."

Goku smiled mischievously. "Then I'm in. Let's get her, and I mean let's get her real good. I say we get 'em, and we better get 'em good. I been real crossed with her evah since she done did that ta me and ya. I couldn't believe she'd do dhat ta me, specially since she been my friend fer a long time. Now I don't mean nuth'n no more." He sighed. "Let's get 'er!"

Vegeta looked befuddled for a moment and then finally admitted "Kakarot, I can't understand you. What did you just say to me?"

"Oh! Well, I jus said I…" Vegeta still looked like he didn't understand what Goku was saying, so he talked slow and pronounced his words "Specially since-"

"Especially Kakarot, especially."

"Sorry…" Goku just got frustrated. "Ferget it! I say we nail 'em."

"Now you're speaking my language. Now, we can beat them at their own game. All we've got to do is wait for the exact right moment, but we have to be patient, or we won't succeed. We have to wait Kakarot, and then we'll strike." Vegeta stroked his chin. "Just try to think of things that could be worse than stink bombs and stupid things like that, like skunks and…"

"Manure" Goku said almost diabolical. "Manure stinks."

Vegeta smiled, being very impressed with his cousin. "Very good Kakarot, I am very impressed with you dedication to the situation. This should turn out quite nicely." He began to laugh, and it wasn't long until Goku had started laughing along. "Yes, our revenge will be complete!" They laughed for a good while, and Bulma couldn't help but pick up their laughter. It wasn't long until she peeked her head inside.

"What are you two losers laugh'n bout? I don't see what's so funny. Mind splain'n?" The two boys immediately stopped laughing and stared about Bulma with revulsion. Neither one of them would speak to her. "Alright, I'm sorry. I didn't mean ta upset ya boys. I jus thought I'd show ya who was in charge." She smirked. "Nuth'n ta say Mistah City?" She asked Vegeta, almost in a seductive manner. He didn't say a thing to her, which was hard to do. She shrugged her shoulders. "Alright, Mistah City, I'll leave you be." She walked out of the barn. _'They must be real crossed, but they could a talked ta me! I don't like Geta not staring at me not saying nuth'n! Now I don't feel bad bout Mondy.'_

Little did Vegeta and Goku know that Monday was going to be the worst day of all. The two of them believed that Bulma's plot of revenge was over, but there was one last thing she and Yamcha had up their sleeve.

That day was a hard day at the farm. Goku was already sick and they were both tired. Even Bardock was tired. As soon as they got home, they ate, took showers, and then went right to sleep. Usually after the third shower, someone would have to wait for the water to get warm again, but Goku was so tired, he took one cold. They just wanted to sleep.

* * *

Sunday was another eventful day. Usually the boys would have to wake up very early and go to the Briefs' farm before church service, but they didn't that day. Vegeta struggled to stay awake in church, and with constant nudging from his aunt and glares from his uncle, he was successful. He didn't want to listen to the sermon though. Ironically, the message was about forgiveness, something Vegeta didn't want to hear about. _'Why are there no sermons on vengeance?'_ he thought to himself. _'Did Bulma say something to the minister?'_

After service, Bulma walked over to Vegeta in the parking lot with a grand smile. "Well howdy, Mistah City. You haven't said a word ta me, and I swear I'm a get'n mighty tired of it."

Vegeta finally decided to speak to her. "What would you have me say? The only appropriate thing I could actually do in this church setting is cast you back into Hell. What do you want me to say woman? Would you like me to tell you how I'm going to get you back? Is that what you want? You want threats, serious threats, don't you? Well, the truth is, I don't have any threats for you, only a promise, and I promise that I'll get you, and I'm going to get you good."

"Please! I'm a genius, and you're a nuth'n. You can't get me back. What I did was perfect."

"Oh please!"

"Well how do you do?" said the minister, who constantly always smiled. He came from behind Bulma and Vegeta and placed his arms around the two of them. "So, what did ya think of the sermon on fergiveness, Vegeta?"

Bulma smiled, Vegeta had a comeback. "I thought it was great, but not as good as your sermon on the evils of fornication."

"Well, thank ya kindly" said the minister. Bulma's smile turned into a scowl, but she recovered from it before anyone could state the obvious. The minister then decided to leave those two alone.

"I don't appreciate you telling him our business, woman."

"I didn't. Oh, and you shouldn't of told him bout me and Yamcha."

"I didn't." Neither of them believed the other. They just separated themselves with a scowl on their faces, not being able to stomach the other's presence. _'I hate that no good woman, she'll pay. Oh, she will pay.'_

'_That no good black dog! I swear I'll get 'em. Oh, he's in fer it tomorrah!'

* * *

_

Monday for Vegeta seemed to be a very strange day indeed. Something in the air just didn't seem right, especially when he was on the bus on his way to school. Something just felt wrong, and he knew that whatever it was, it wasn't going to be nice. _'Why do I get the feeling that the woman is going to do something?'_ When he entered the school, there were a few stares at Vegeta, and some people were laughing as soon as they laid eyes on him. _'What's going on?'_ he asked himself. _'Why are these idiots staring at me?'_

"Vegeta" said Ashley coming from behind him. "You'll nevah believe what that woman did now." Vegeta turned around and saw the flyer in her hand.

"No!" He grabbed it and looked at it full with fury. On the flyer, there was the picture of Goku and Vegeta hanging upside down with 'loser' spray painted on their backs. Vegeta began to grumble with irritation as he held it and soon crumpled it up.

"They're all around the school, Vegeta."

"That woman…" he seethed. "That woman…" he repeated, even with more disgust. "Oh, she'll be sorry. Oh, she will pay!" Vegeta wanted to rip her apart, or at least get her and Yamcha now, but it was too soon. He was going to make her pay. "Homecoming."

"What about it?" Ashley asked.

"I want you to rig it, so Bulma and Yamcha win King and Queen. Can you do that?"

Ashley looked as if she herself would explode. "I guess, but I wanted ta win that! Wouldn't it be bettah if we won that and she lost?"

"No, make it so. She and Yamcha are going to win, and that's the night she's going to pay. Where is she now?"

"Avoiding you, and can you blame her?"

'_I wonder about Kakarot…'

* * *

_

"Hey Goku" said Krillin, Goku's best friend, as Goku got off the school bus. "So, what's been up with you? Haven't talked to ya in a while. How's things with yer cousin?"

Goku was still upset about Bulma. "My cousin's fine. It's everyone else that's bother'n me. Miss Bulma did the meanest thing ta me…" Goku trailed off as he walked inside the school and saw hundreds of flyers everywhere with Vegeta and himself hanging upside down. "Dang the devil!" Goku stomped his foot into the floor and repeated it over and over again. "Dang the devil!" It was what he said when he got angry, so his father couldn't bust him for swearing. A lot of kids had some in their hands and they laughed and pointed at Goku.

"Oh Goku" Krillin said "this is horrible."

"Help me, Krillin!" Goku started taking as many flyers as possible down. He was even snatching them out of student's hands, which made many angry. He didn't care. He was just snatching them, not even looking at who he was snatching them from. "Sorry, I'm taking this!" he said to one kid and snatched it out of his hand.

Krillin closed his eyes. "Uh oh! Now you've done it!"

Goku looked up and realized who he had snatched it from. "Uh…hi ya Broly. How ya do'n? I been mighty fine." _'Pa's gonna beat me good if I get in another fight with the same guy.' _

"What 'er you do'n loser?" He chuckled a little bit and pushed Goku back.

Goku hadn't realized how heated he was until Broly called him a loser, just like in the picture. He suddenly decided that he didn't want to be pushed around anymore. He had taken enough crap from Bulma and only ended up paying for it. He was sick of it and pushed Broly back. "Hey, don't talk ta me that way!"

Krillin opened his eyes. _'Can Goku take him? I ain't too sure bout that.'_

Broly became instantly angry and pushed Goku back harder, and Goku did the same to him. Broly continued it on. "What's the matter Kakarot? It's nothing new. I always thought you were a loser."

Surprisingly, it was Goku who cracked and threw the first punch, but that didn't stop Broly. From then, all Hell broke loose and there was soon a crowd in the hallway watching the whole thing. Goku was getting cheered on by quite a few people, since he did have a lot of friends, but a lot of people were still laughing at the picture, which distracted Goku, but at the same time, enraged him. Broly was over all bigger and stronger than Goku. Things weren't looking up for him.

* * *

Back at Vegeta's school, he had never been so enraged in his whole entire life. By first period, all of the flyers had been confiscated, and by second, Vegeta had been questioned and asked who he thought had done that. Even though he could have gotten Bulma and Yamcha kicked out, he didn't want to end things so easy for them. He lied and said he had no idea. Third period, people were still snickering about it, so Vegeta wasn't sure if he could hold it in when he saw Bulma and Yamcha at lunch, and when lunch came, he couldn't. "Remembah sugah" said Ashley "you did say Homecome'n."

Vegeta saw Yamcha and Bulma giggling at their table. "I'm not going to stand for this!" Vegeta got up from his table with Ashley calling his name, but he wasn't going to stop. He was going to hurt someone, somehow, someway. Someone was going to be injured. When he reached his destination, Bulma was terrified, but Yamcha was foolish enough to stand to his feet.

"Well if it ain't the loser."

"Yamcha" Bulma warned. "It was just one more simple prank, Geta. We're done. Honest ta God we are."

"Yeah, so sit loser."

Vegeta lost it there. He punched Yamcha so hard that fell into the table and broke it. "Whose the loser now, you little barn punk, freak!"

"Vegeta don't!" Bulma yelled.

All of the kids began yelling and whistling. They didn't see that many fights and everyone suspected that Yamcha would be able to take Vegeta out. Yamcha was after all the football captain. Vegeta picked Yamcha up by the collar of his shirt and threw him into another table, but it didn't break this time. Yamcha wiped the blood away from his mouth and stood up. Yamcha yelled and rammed into Vegeta and pushed him into a pillar, which hurt Vegeta's back. He moaned for a hot second, but didn't let that stop him. Yamcha got another punch in, but Vegeta caught his fist when Yamcha attempted another one. Vegeta then took control and then pounded Yamcha's face in again, and again, and again. "Nobody calls me a loser, you freak!" Vegeta punched Yamcha one last good time, and knocked him off his feet. Yamcha wasn't about to get up so soon. He was too weak now. "Come on you little punk!" Teachers came and held Vegeta back from inflicting anymore damage on Yamcha. Vegeta wasn't done, but when three male teachers are holding you down, then it's time to call a quits. "This isn't over!"

Bulma leaned down to Yamcha's side and looked at his face. Everyone was surprised, even Ashley. No one knew Vegeta was that strong. Bulma knew that Yamcha's face was going to look a hot mess now. "I think we're in way over our heads now, Yamcha." His face was a bloody mess, and Vegeta left with a scratch. "Oh Yamcha."

* * *

Back at the Son's house, Bardock was reading a newspaper when the telephone started ringing. "Hello?"

"Who is it?" his wife asked with a tub of ice cream in one hand, and a spoon in the other. "Who's on the phone?"

"Yer kid'n me…I'll be right up there." He hung up the phone angry and bewildered. "I can't believe it. Yer nephew just got into a fight at school."

"Vegeta? Why would he do something like that? Who'd he fight?"

"Yamcha, Bulma's boyfriend, and I swear if yer nephew influences our son in…" The phone began to ring again and he answered it with irritation, but irritation turned into rage as said "Okay, I'll be right there."

"Who was that?"

"Well I'll be! Kakarot just got into anuther fight with dhat Broly boy! I can't believe it. He's get'n it tonight!" He pointed his finger at his wife. "This is all yer nephew's fault. He's done somethin. I don't know what, but he's done somethin, and he's influence'n our boy."

"_Our _nephew has something troubling him. There's no other explanation to why he'd be getting into a fight, as well as Kakarot. This didn't spontaneously happen for any reason. Think about it. Something strange has been going on, ever since Saturday when the two of them came home so late. There's an answer. Go figure it out!" She yelled angrily, but then smiled. "Oh, and bring me some cookie dough on your way home."

Bardock grunted. He never did arguing with his pregnant wife. _'Their both gonna get it.'

* * *

_

"Mister Son" said the principle shocked. He was a short middle aged man, but he was friendly, and knew Goku along with his whole family very well. He couldn't believe that Goku was having so much trouble. "Do you mind explaining what happened today between you and Broly?"

Goku had a busted lip and a bloody nose. He didn't think it was broken though, but it hurt like crazy. Goku shrugged his shoulders and said "We got into a fight. There's not much more to it than that, Sir."

"Broly, what do you have to say about that?" Broly had a gash above his right eye brow and random cuts in various places, including a giant bleeding bite mark from when Broly put him in a head lock. It was Goku's only way to get free. He'd do anything to get away from Broly to fight him some more. Broly ultimately had nothing to say, so he said nothing at all. "Goku, Broly, you two are gonna have to work out yer problems, after yer three day suspension."

"No, no, no, no, please merciful God in Heaven, don't make me stay home fer three days with my daddy!" The principle was shocked at his outburst. "Please don't! I'll just simply die! Do you know what my daddy did ta me? You can't make me! I'll do anything!"

"Are you two willing to work out your problems?" Goku said yes, but Broly said no. "If you two go see the councilor, then I suppose I won't suspend you for three days, but if not, then you two will be suspended, but no matter what, I am going to suspend you for the rest of the day." There was a knock at the door, and Goku turned pale and surprisingly so did Broly. They were both scared that their fathers were at the principle's door. "Come in."

Goku closed his eyes and waited for doom, but when he opened them up, Paragus, Broly's father came into the room and took a seat by his son. Broly actually looked a little intimidated. _'That's weird'_ thought Goku '_I'm scared of what my pa will do ta me, but Broly looks real scared, as if he's gonna die.'_

"Come in Mr. Son."

Goku turned pale again and stopped breathing for a moment as his angry father sat down next to him. "What's this about? What did he do, and why?"

All eyes were on Goku. He had to explain what was going on. Everyone already knew that he threw the first punch. It was all a matter of time before he got in trouble. "Well…Broly hates me and was teasing me and I got mad so we started push'n each other and I uh…well I punched him." He put his head down in an attempt to avoid his father's beaming eyes. He eventually looked up and caught his father's eyes. _'Uh oh! I'm done for!'_

Broly didn't say anything. Goku pretty much summed it up. "Well" Paragus asked "What was it that you were teasing him about?" he asked his son. Paragus was one of the more fortunate people in their small community. After all, he had a nice job at the factory. He got paid enough to manage all his bills and spend his money on only God knows what. He looked nice and well managed, but something was wrong. Goku could just tell.

The principle took out a flyer and handed it to Bardock. "These were all over school this morning. We don't know who did it but-"

"Kakarot" Bardock said with a quiet, but deadly rage "I thought you and yer cousin was abandoned, lost, and sprayed by a skunk."

"Well, pa, we were abandoned, lost, rained on, and technically sprayed." Goku smiled innocently.

"This looks like spray paint ta me, not skunk! Who did this? Did he do this?"

Goku shook his head. "I don't…"

"It was Bulma and that Yamcha fellah, wasn't it?"

Goku nodded slowly. "But how'd ya know?"

"Cuze I gotta go to yer cousin's school and meet yer good fer nothin cousin fer get'n in a fight with that Yamcha boy. Although I heard it was a massacre, rather than a fight."

"Yamcha beat up Vegeta?" Goku asked worriedly.

"Naw, Yamcha got a heaping load of crap beat'n out of him by Vegeta."

Goku smiled. "Really? My cousin did that ta Yamcha, the football captain?"

The principle cleared his throat. "Uh…speaking of fighting, I noticed your boy has a lot of good spirit and he loves to fight. Perhaps he could join the football team for what's left of the season, or perhaps do the wrestling team in the winter. We could use a boy like him, and Broly."

"Cool!" Goku yelled. "I love ta wrastle! I wrastle my brother all the time!"

"I wouldn't be caught dead on the same team as Kakarot" Broly finally said. "I'd rather die."

"Hush boy" Paragus said, and Broly obeyed.

"No thank you" Bardock said humbly to the principle. "Kakarot's a strong boy, but he's got a lot a work ta do on the farm. He don't quite evah got the time fer aftah school activities."

"I see."

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got a nephew ta kill."

* * *

"I'm not a kid, I can go home on my own" Vegeta told his principle. "I am suspended right? Why do I have to wait for my uncle?"

"Because he's already on his way, Mr. Son."

"That's not my last name, that name belongs to my uncle's family, please reframe from even remembering that I am related to my uncle. Just call me Vegeta, please." Vegeta was so irritated that he was yelling at the principle. "Three days, I understand. Can I go home now? My uncle is taking forever."

"That's because your cousin got into the same mess as you today. I heard he got into a fight as well." He held up the flyer. "This is your cousin in the picture with you, isn't it Vegeta?"

Vegeta smirked. "That's Kakarot alright. So how'd he fare?"

"He didn't do the damage that you did, if that's what you mean" he said angrily.

'_How disappointing. Kakarot, you probably fought that same kid didn't you? Couldn't pick a new victim I see.' _

"So, who did put these flyers around the school? Was it Yamcha? Is he responsible? Is that why you fought him?"

Bardock opened the principle's door and came in with Kakarot by his side. "I see you've got flyer trouble, Vegeta." He looked at the principle spoke in a commanding tone. "Yamcha and Bulma were responsible fer the flyers, so why ain't they in here?"

'_Man, his grammar is worse when he's angry.'_ "How do you know anything of it? Did Kakarot tell you?"

"I ain't stupid boy! You don't come home till four in da morn'n and you spect me not ta figure it out when you and Kakarot both get inta fights at school in the same day? Of course I'd know, boy. Don't think me a fool!"

"They'll be taken care of" said the principle.

"Come on Vegeta."

Vegeta rolled his eyes and got up. He didn't care about anyone's authority. He just wanted Homing to be a tomorrow instead of a few weeks away. _'I don't care what happens; I'm not giving up on my plot for revenge!'

* * *

_

"I'm sorry" said Mr. Briefs. "I had no idea what was going on Bardock." Bardock, Goku, Vegeta, Mr. Briefs, Mrs. Briefs, and Bulma were sitting in the Briefs' living room, discussing what had been going on between Vegeta and Bulma, and how Goku somehow got dragged into it. "I didn't know what she was doing." He looked at his daughter angrily. "I'll make it up to you, Bardock."

"Don't bother. I don't need charity and Vegeta's not innocent. He fought back. He's not a defenseless child."

"But still" Mr. Briefs nodded, indicating that he had a good idea on what to do. "Bardock, I want to employ Vegeta. He'll get paid for his work."

"He just splits Goku's chores" Bardock said. "That just wouldn't be fair."

"No, it'll be fair, cuze it won't cost me a dime. I'll take it out of what I give Bulma."

Bulma's mouth dropped. "You can't do that! Pa, some of that money you give me for my allowance goes into my college fund, you know that! Don't take that away from me!"

"Hush girl."

Bulma didn't want to cry in front of Vegeta's smirking face, so she ran upstairs to her room. Vegeta might have been smiling, but he wasn't happy. He didn't want to involve Bardock and Mr. Briefs or any other person with authority. _'It's a good thing that Kakarot and I decided to wait to seek our revenge. If we would have done it too soon, then we would have gotten in trouble. No one will expect it once we begin our plan.'_

"I'm just glad we got this whole thing resolved" Bardock said to Mr. and Mrs. Briefs'. They shook hands, and it was over. Bulma's plans, all of her plotting was done. She had gotten Vegeta and Kakarot very well, but now it was all over. Now was the time for a new plotting. Soon, everything would be all over for Bulma, and her life would be utterly destroyed.

To be continued…

A/N: What will Vegeta and Goku do to Bulma and Yamcha? You'll just have to wait and see!


	15. Chapter 15: Plotting

Chapter 15

Me no own

"So" Krillin asked Goku as they were about to walk into the school. Goku was a little worried about going inside, since what happened the other day, but he got up enough courage to go inside, and surprisingly, nothing was wrong. "What happened? Was yer pa mad at ya?"

"He sure was. I ain't nevah seen him so mad before. He was really mad at my cousin though. He thinks my cousin is a bad influence on me. Cousin Geta gotta stay home fer three days, and I promise it ain't gonna be pretty. He's gotta finish the fence. Not only that, but I got the switch yesterday. I don't think he was too mad bout the fight, but bout what Bulma did and how we didn't say nuthin."

"So, it's all over? You can't plan any revenge, can you?"

"My pa and ma don't want me to. Ma says I ain't supposed ta let the sun go down on my wrath, and my pa says he settled it just fine and we should 'a just went ta Mr. Briefs in the first place, but me and cousin Geta don't wanna let it end. We still gonna get 'em."

"Heads up" Krillin said "here comes yer buddy Broly" he said quietly and sarcastically. Krillin didn't want to get beaten up. As Broly walked down the halls, he ignored Krillin and Goku. He didn't even look at them nor did he do anything to acknowledge their presence at all. "Hey" Krillin asked when Broly had walked down the hallway "you gave Broly a black eye?"

It was hard not to miss Broly's swollen black eye, but Goku couldn't remember punching him in that spot at all. He couldn't remember hitting him hard enough to bruise him like that, especially around his eye. In all honesty, he couldn't remember a bruise forming at all anytime that he saw him. "Uh Krillin…I don't think I did." Goku was concerned now. Something was wrong. _'I wonder how my cousin is do'n.'_

"So, how are you doing?" Bardock came to the back of the house where Vegeta was chopping firewood. It was just one of the many chores that he was doing around the house now. "So, I suppose you'll think twice before ya do somethin like that again." Bardock folded his arms and smirked. He did enjoy punishing his nephew and wiping the smirk off of his stubborn face.

This time however, Bardock wasn't going to win. "You know what" Vegeta stopped chopping for a moment. "I don't deserve this, and you know it. You just enjoy causing me pain. Just admit that you do."

"You're really influence'n yer cousin to do wrong, Vegeta. You've got to be smarter than that. He looks up ta you. He didn't get in any kind a' trouble till ya came. Is that a coincidence, or am I imagining things?"

Vegeta approached his uncle, with an undeniable boldness. Bardock couldn't stand that about his nephew. He didn't show him the respect that he deserved, and Vegeta hated that Bardock expected Vegeta to have respected him. Why should Vegeta respect a country bumpkin? What did he have? He didn't have any riches and was to the visible eye, unsuccessful. He was middle class, or maybe not even that. He was probably lower class. "Do you really know what yer boy was doing?" He said in a mocking country ancient, which angered Bardock. Vegeta didn't care. "Your son didn't ever stand up for himself. Oh yeah, sure he's strong, but what's the point in being strong if you're not going to do anything about it. Do you know why it took him so long to do his chores? He was doing Bulma's as well. She was making him everyday, and he did them like an idiot. I put a stop to it, and that's why Bulma wanted revenge on us. Kakarot keeps getting into fights because he's finally sick of people pushing him around, and he should be sick of it. He shouldn't let himself be pushed around, but you were too busy trying to get your farm and impregnating your wife to notice!"

"Yer out a line!"

"And I don't plan on stepping back into it either! This has to be said. No wonder why he looks up to me and couldn't wait until I came. No one here cares about him, or else you would have noticed that evil witch controlling him."

"Yer right about me having no idea bout Bulma and what she did, but speaking of her, shouldn't ya have gone ta me or someone instead of all of the petty tricks ya been do'n to each other?"

"Oh please!" Vegeta barked. "And you would have done what?"

"Stopped it, like I did yesterday."

"I don't need you to fight my battles. I am well capable of taking care of myself and if you don't want to take my word for it, ask the football captain, Yamcha." Bardock grunted. "You know what? If you don't like me that much, then why don't you send me home? Oh yeah, if you sent me home, then I'd be out of my punishment and that would mean that I was too tough for my uncle to handle." Vegeta smirked.

Bardock was so mad, he was turning a different shade, but he slowly began to turn to normal and calmed down. "You know what, maybe I been too hard on Kakarot. He needs a break. You can do all his chores today." He smiled as Vegeta's mouth slightly dropped and with that Bardock walked back inside the house.

"Blast it!"

When Goku came home from school, he was so excited to see that the fence was completed. He ran inside the house to cheer about it. "Pa, pa, the fence is all the way up!"

Bardock was on the couch in the living room reading a newspaper, just relaxing, something Goku never saw his father doing. "Thank yer cousin fer it."

"Uh pa" Goku said questionably "uh, ain't we gonna go to the farm today?"

"We ain't. Yer dear cousin is. He's volunteered to do all of the work today."

Vegeta was in the kitchen scrubbing the walls, just grumbling. _'When I get out of here, the first thing I'm doing is getting a massage by a beautiful girl.' _"I'm finished" he barked aloud to his uncle.

"Then go an get a move on, Geta" Bardock said mockingly. He knew his nephew hated it when his son called Vegeta Geta. "You had better go. You don't want to be late and miss out on all those chores." If looks could kill, Bardock would be tortured slowly and then die a horrible and miserable death. Vegeta said nothing and walked up to his uncle and took the car keys from him. "Make sure you work real hard, Vegeta."

'_You just wait.'_ Vegeta left out of the house in so much rage, but he kept it quiet as possible. _'I had better keep a cool head until I can complete my revenge.'_

"Pa, I feel bad fer him." Goku ran outside to Vegeta and Bardock sighed when he saw what his son was doing. "Geta" Goku said to him, right before he got inside his uncle's truck. "I don't want ya ta do this on yer own. If ya need my help then-"

"Don't bother. I need you to do me a favor." Goku nodded. "I need you to go into town and buy some alarm clocks. Buy at least three. Do you have any money?"

"Sure, a few bucks. I could afford three. What's it fer?"

He smirked a devilish smirk. "Revenge." Goku couldn't help but put the same devilish smirk on his face. "So, tomorrow when you come to the farm, I want you to work with me, and we'll get the revenge we want."

"Sure cousin. I'll do anything ta get revenge, just as long as pa don't know bout it."

"Don't worry Kakarot. Everything's going to be alright. Bulma Briefs will want nothing to do with us once we're done, but you can't say a word to your father, is that clear?"

"Crystal! I totally and completely understand, cousin Geta!"

"Good, now if you let me down, I'll kill you." Goku nodded his head again and Vegeta said nothing more to his pint sized cousin and drove away to the Briefs farm. Bulma was probably still angry over what happened, even though she had no right to be angry. She deserved the worst after what she did to him. Now every time someone heard the name Vegeta at school, everyone would recall the term 'loser' and Vegeta just wasn't happy about that. Bulma was going to pay, and she would never forget what was done to her. The plot of revenge made him laugh every time he thought about it, and it was a sadistic laugh. When he got her, it was going to be good.

At the farm, Vegeta didn't want to really waste any time messing around since he had Goku's chores as well as Bardock's to do. Bulma wasn't someone he wanted to see, but he was interested in hearing about Yamcha's condition. He didn't usually just start wailing on people. Everyone was always too afraid at his school to mess around with him. Everyone knew that he was small, but could take anyone, and he was a very rich and powerful person. Pounding Yamcha's face in seemed like good therapy for his anger towards Bulma.

"Bulma" he walked into the stables to take care of some of the horses, and Bulma was in there tending to the horses. She was actually doing her chores, but after she got in trouble yesterday, she probably wouldn't slack off anymore.

"I ain't in the mood ta talk to ya, so get lost Vegeta." She wouldn't even look at him.

"I wasn't even going to say a word to you. You don't have the right to be angry with me anyway. I didn't tell my uncle to do anything. He figured it all out on his own and took matters into his own hands. If anyone should be a little perturbed with me, it should be your boyfriend. I however want to thank him, because I will no longer be the laughing stock of the school. Every time someone thinks of me, they'll remember how the quarterback got the crap beaten out of him, by me." He chuckled to himself. "Now I've got a lot of work to do."

"You think yer so great?" she asked.

He nodded. "Yeah, I do. What about it?"

"Yer such a jerk! Now you get paid all the money I was getting before. What the heck do you need money fer anyway? Aren't ya rich anyway?"

"What I do is none of your concern. Stay out of my personal life, woman." He was getting annoyed with her now. She had some nerve. "You know, you're the most spoiled person that I know, and that's really something!"

"Besides yerself! Yer probably used ta get'n exactly what you want!"

"And you're not? That's why you're so pissed. Even though your little plot of revenge worked so well on me and Kakarot, you still were upset when it all ended, even though I was humiliated, and you came out on top, overall." 

Bulma got right up in his face. "So yer right. I got you, and I got you good, but you still made Yamcha look like a weak loser! Not only that, but the money I saved fer college is what I get every week fer allowance, and now I can't get that, and it's all yer fault!"

"So! Do you expect me to have some kind of sympathy for you? Next time you cross me, I swear I'll cause you great pain, woman." He was tempted to threaten her, but he wanted her to think that it was all over. He was going to wait, and it would be so sweet, like nectar. "Don't cross me!"

"Or what?" Bulma was growling she was so angry. "Sometimes I just…I just wanna smack ya!" She tried to do it, but Vegeta caught her hand. "Let me go!" She started to hit his chest with the other hand, but he just let her do it. He thought it to be amusing. "Yer such a…" Bulma looked into his eyes, and stopped hitting him for a moment. She always thought he was attractive, but she loved the look in his eyes. He was so bold, wild, and he was a leader, the type of person to step out of a crowd and lead it. Yamcha wasn't quite like that. He might have been a hot head and the leader of the football team, but Vegeta was one to question authority, and that was what drew her to him. _'It's not over, is it?'_ "Vegeta, I know yer not down fer the count, but please don't tell my daddy bout me and Yamcha."

Vegeta tried to resist the smirk that was springing up on his face, but he honestly couldn't help it. "Now Bulma, I wouldn't dream of doing such a silly thing. I can't possibly do anything to top what you did to me. Telling your father would just show that I was desperate." His smirk turned into a full smile. Bulma hit him in his chest again and he started laughing. "Seriously woman, I'm not going to tell your father anything. You can believe me when I say that."

Bulma didn't trust him, but what else could she do? _'He's not gonna do nuthin. His uncle would kill 'em. No way would he try anything._' "Alright, I gotta get ta work."

"And so do I." Vegeta decided that it was best to leave Bulma alone for the next few days. He had a lot to do in order for his revenge to be complete. It would be hysterical. She would most likely never speak to him again after it would happen, and he would miss all of the flirting, but he needed to complete his revenge and nothing was going to keep him from his goal. _'This is going to be most rewarding.' _He struggled not to laugh.

Vegeta surprisingly got done with all of the chores, but he had to work nonstop until almost midnight. He was actually supposed to have even more chores than what he did, but Mrs. Briefs felt so sorry for him so she didn't give him the full list. Nonetheless, Vegeta got home around midnight. It didn't really matter to him how late he got home, since he didn't have to go to school the next day. He took a shower, ate a plate of reheated food, and then went to bed. When he woke up in the morning, it was noon.

"Get a nice rest?" his aunt asked him when he came down stairs. 

"I'm surprised General Hillbilly didn't wake me up to walk the imaginary dogs or something stupid like that."

"Funny you would say something like that." She signaled him to come into the dinning room. She had a nice lunch prepared for the two of them. "I made some foot long sandwiches for you and me, and I poured some cider." She sat down in her chair and started eating. Vegeta did the same. When she was done chewing and swallowing, she said "One of the neighbors had some puppies and since we're going to need some dogs, Bardock decided to get them."

Vegeta didn't have any problems with dogs. "Kakarot can take care of them."

"Of course he can. He's been begging his father for dogs for years now. He always wants to play with something or someone, and it's not like he can just randomly go over some friend's house like most kids do. I feel sorry for him sometimes, you know?" She took another bite. "You know, Bardock and Mr. Briefs always go hunting. Why don't you go with them? Kakarot will go along if you do too. He's a pretty wild boy. I think he'd appreciate hunting."

"He seems like he's too soft to kill another living creature."

"Not if it's for eating." His aunt began laughing.

'_Hunting?'_ Vegeta began to get a marvelous idea. "Sure, I'll go, and we'll have a regular men's day, just us guys."

"Good" she smiled. "Are you going to finish that?"

"Yeah" he took another bite of his sub. "You know, you guys are going to need more room than just that truck you guys have. You'll need something that can hold the whole family once the baby is born."

"You're right, and Bardock and I have talked about it. We're going to get a nice family sized van." She shrugged her shoulders. "It'll set us back a little from our goal, unfortunately. It's alright though. Sometimes you need to make sacrifices for your family."

"A van?" Vegeta tried to pretend like he was excited about it, but he couldn't kid himself. _'A van? I guess that's all they can afford anyway.'_ "I should start working on some school stuff." Vegeta finished his food and excused himself from the table up to his room. _'Let operation revenge begin.'_

As soon as Goku got home, his mother told him that Vegeta wanted him. "Really?" Goku wasn't sure what for, but he ran to meet his cousin. "What's this about?" he asked opening the door. 

"You know we're not going to the farm today."

"I know, and what a relief!" Goku joined Vegeta on his bed. There were pieces of balled up papers everywhere. Vegeta was planning something, and Goku wanted to know exactly what it was.

"You don't like working on the farm, do you Kakarot?"

"Sure I do cousin, Geta. I enjoy be'n with my pa and all." Goku shrugged his shoulders. "But other than that, I don't really know nuth'n else essept this."

"Including English" Vegeta muttered. "Anyway, we're going to get those two back, and we're going to start up our plan today. Did you get the clocks, Kakarot?"

"Sure did" Goku nodded. "I ain't too much of a screw up. I got that together. I remembered." 

"Good kid, now I know you've got a lot of diabolical schemes in that head of yours, not that I would trust you or anything, but I'm going to need your help. I've got a lot of questions."

"I dunno" Goku admitted. "I ain't too diabolical."

"Cousin, cousin, cousin" Vegeta grabbed a hold of Goku's shoulder "just trust me. You may not be an evil genius such as myself, but with my help, you can be my evil minion, if only you are willing to except my offer. Join me, and we shall make them pay."

"You sure do sound diabolical" Goku nodded his head yes. "I'll do it!"

Tannipu opened the door to see what appeared to be bonding between Goku and Vegeta. She didn't hear their conversation. She quickly closed the door before she heard anything of revenge. _'Oh how adorable. Those two are really getting along. I'm so glad Goku's got someone older than him to look up to besides his father.'_

"Anyway" Vegeta began to say. "Tell me of your football team."

"The high school one?" Goku scratched his head trying to think. "Well, they been winning fer a long time. They the best they been in a long time. They were in a losing streak, and then my brother led them ta victory. Then he left, and Yamcha became captain. Yamcha's been doing really good."

"Oh really" Vegeta began laughing insanely. "Oh we'll have to do something about that. Who should they be playing for the homecoming game?"

"I guess the Jefferson Huskies, but they're really tough. I think we can take 'em though."

"Oh really" Vegeta began to laugh again and began writing a to do list in his note book. Goku began to read over his shoulder.

"You can't be serious cousin!"

"Shhhh! This is great stuff!" He rested his hand. "Now, that place that all the kids make out. Do you think you could find it?"

Goku nodded. "I got an idea!"

"I believe mine is better."

"Then let's hear it!" Goku practically yelled.

"Oh this is going to be great Kakarot. Bulma Briefs will be sorry that she ever messed with Vegeta!"

"I'm with ya! Just tell me yer big idea!"

To be continued…

A/N: Next time, they strike with their revenge, and I promise they will! You had better review!


	16. Chapter 16: Phase 1 and 2

Chapter 16

Me no own!

"It's been weeks Kakarot, weeks since we were humiliated by that treacherous woman named Bulma. She thinks it is over. She slept safely in her room last night, dreaming of homecoming and the best night of her life. This won't be the best night of her life though. We shall strike her once, and we shall strike her again. Tonight we reclaim our honor! Tonight our revenge will be complete!"

"Yeah!" Goku yelled cheerfully. They were in Vegeta's room and Vegeta was busy giving a speech about how they had to crush Bulma and how their revenge would be complete. They had waited patiently and everyone believed that Bulma's and Vegeta's war had ended; everyone except for Goku and Vegeta. "We can do this, cousin Geta."

Vegeta was in such a good mood, he decided not to hit his cousin on the head for referring him to that ridiculous name. "This is the time Kakarot. Tonight we'll succeed or die trying!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

Downstairs Bardock was sitting at the dinning room table waiting for his breakfast to be completed. His wife was just in the process of setting a few more dishes on the table. She already had all the food prepared. Bardock was waiting for Vegeta and Goku to come down stairs and eat. He thought it was strange that they weren't downstairs at the table waiting with anticipation, like Goku always did. "Somethin's wrong" he told his wife. "Somethin is very wrong" he told her again. "Those boys are up ta somethin. They been spend'n a whole lot a time together and its make'n me mighty suspicious." 

"Oh you're being silly" she told him while placing the last plate down. "I've been wanting Kakarot to have someone to look towards since his brother is gone. I'm not saying that I want Raditz to be replaced, but Kakarot needs someone, so don't be upset if those two boys are getting along. Their cousins! They're supposed to be getting along, Bardock. Would you rather have the boys kill each other?"

"No, but I'm jus say'n that it's funny. Vegeta's been act'n funny. For example, he went hunt'n with me and Mr. Briefs several times, even though he's so awful at it. I mean the boy kep on shoot'n skunks and little critters like that."

"Look, Kakarot and Vegeta have been perfectly well behaved for the past month."

"Yeah, but why? Vegeta's been acting very much out of character. Think about all of that school spirit he been show'n by go'n to those football games."

Vegeta and Goku happened to walk into the dinning room with that last comment. "I like football. What can I say?" He and Goku sat down at the table. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah there is" Bardock told him. "You been spend'n a lot of time with Kakarot. You hang out on the farm, go off in the woods, go off to those practices and those games together. It's suspicious to me."

Vegeta shrugged his shoulders. "What do you want me to say? I've been doing nothing wrong and you think there's something wrong with that? Honestly, I think you're insane. I do all of my chores, and I'm even ranking in some extra money so that baby of yours won't be such a burden. What's wrong with that?"

"Yer up ta somethin!"

"No I'm not!"

Bardock knew he couldn't get the answers out of Vegeta so he looked at his young son and he immediately began to sweat. He tried to look away, but he was becoming nervous with his father glaring at him. "Kakarot-"

"Bardock!" Tannipu yelled. "Get off of it! These boys have been nothing but perfect angels for the past few weeks. They've been doing their work and have been doing nothing wrong in school either. Their not planning anything! Do you really have to start this early with an argument? Come on!" Her temper immediately left and she calmed down. "Now I'll say grace." Bardock grumbled, but what man was crazy enough to argue with a pregnant woman? "Father God we ask that you bless this food and touch our hearts and minds and give us the strength to endure the day. Amen." Everyone just started grabbing food and eating whatever they could. They were all hungry. Vegeta and Goku and been working up a big appetite with all of their extra activities, getting ready for their revenge with Bulma. "So" Tannipu began to say "how was the game last night?"

Vegeta had to try to hide his smirk. "They lost horribly. Our team only got two points while the other scored forty. It was very bad."

"You don't sound too broken up about it" Bardock told Vegeta.

"Well, it was just a game. I wasn't rooting for our team. I just wanted to see a good game. I saw slaughter instead of a good game, but it doesn't matter."

"Well I heard they played so bad, that Yamcha boy might not get a football scholarship."

Goku instantly began to feel guilty and he could feel his stomach churning. Vegeta noticed the look on his cousin's face and was worried._ 'If he screws up anything, I'll kill him.' _After breakfast, the two of them met back in Vegeta's room to talk.

"He knows" Goku told Vegeta. "My daddy knows and he's gonna kill us!"

"He does not."

"He does too, and he's gonna kill us!" Goku slapped his forehead with frustration. "I mean, should we even go through with our plan? It's kind of mean."

"Kind of mean?" he asked in fury. "Don't you remember what she did to us? She messed with something that you don't mess with: my reputation!"

"Yeah, but it ain't right. Yamcha could have lost his scholarships cuze of us!"

"Hey, all we did was go to their games and practices and write down all of their plays and sell it to the other team's captain." Vegeta smirked. "There's nothing wrong with what we did."

"Yes there is! We could have ruined his life! I feel bad, cousin Geta!"

Vegeta smacked his cousin upside his head. "Shut up with that stupid name or next time, I rip out your tongue. Now come on Kakarot. It's not that bad. They got us, we get them back, and we're done."

"But-"

"It will end once we complete the rest of our plan.Phase one was brilliant, butphase two shall go down in the history of pranks. Don't punk out on me now, Kakarot."

_'My cousin ain't got no conscious whatsoever!'_ "Alright, I'm in."

"Good, and just remember, if you mess this up, I will kill you."

"I understand."

* * *

Later on in the afternoon at the Briefs' farm, Bulma was comforting the brokenhearted Yamcha. They were in his truck, and Bulma was just patting Yamcha on the back. She didn't honestly know what to do. "It ain't fair!" 

"Oh Yamcha, it'll be alright. Jus calm down."

"Jus calm down? My life is over, Bulma! Those scouts ain't even gonna look at me now. I did too horrible!" Yamcha shook his head. "It doesn't make any sense. I mean, it was like they knew exactly what we were gonna do before we did it. It's as if they read our minds, Bulma. They slaughtered us, and now I ain't gonna get my football scholarship."

"Don't worry about that, Yamcha. You probably still will. You had a great season. Besides, there's always wrestling and basketball if football don't work out."

"No babe, football was my life. If that's gone, then I ain't got nuthin."

"Oh baby, I wish I could help ya." She kissed Yamcha on the cheek. "I know somethin that could make ya feel better."

By the smile on her face, Yamcha knew what she was talking about, and he too began to smile as he began to feel much better. "Alright babe, you win." He started up the car. "It's tradition anyway."

* * *

"Well, well, well" Ashley said coming into the school gymnasium and seeing all of the wonderful decorations for the dance being put up. "This looks really nice, Vegeta." Vegeta was putting up a giant white screen. "But you really do get into the spirit of getting back at your enemies, don't you?" He finished what he was doing and turned to face her. "And what is that for?" she asked annoyed. 

"It's to watch some highlights of the game." Vegeta had to stop himself from laughing.

"You fixed the game, didn't you?" She asked it quietly since there were a lot of people around, but he could tell she was fuming. "That game wasn't just about Yamcha. It was about the school, Vegeta. It's about school spirit and working together. We've all joined together with support only to see it all ruined by you."

"You don't realize what they did to me."

"No I don't, but now everyone is in your way now, ain't they? You won't stop till you get Bulma so bad she'll retreat."

"I've been working on this plan of action for about a month now. I'm not backing down to spare the school's feelings. I don't care about this school; I don't care about this place, or the people. I just want my stupid revenge, and anyone who gets in the way, will not be spared."

Ashley hit Vegeta in the chest. "You stupid jerk!" She caught the attention of everyone around, especially when she ran out of the room. Vegeta didn't honestly care that he hurt her feelings. It was an expected reaction, since she was a cheerleader. It was her job to have school spirit. Vegeta unfortunately didn't have a date, but two tickets.

'_Women can be such enigmas. She can't understand my wrath, then I don't need her.'_ Vegeta finished up setting up the equipment and left the school. His uncle had let him borrow the truck so he could go to the school, but his uncle didn't say he could keep his truck out too long, so he brought it home immediately after he left the school.

* * *

When Vegeta pulled up, Goku ran to him from the porch. He had been waiting for Vegeta there for almost an hour. "So cousin Geta, is everything going smoothly?" 

"Of course it is. As long as that information you gave me is correct."

"Well, of course it is. It's tradition. Bulma and Yamcha are the only ones who take that path and Yamcha and Bulma always go there when they make out, and they do it before a school dance. Krillin checked up on it fer me. There ain't nuthin wrong with what you know."

"Then soon,phase two shall be complete."

* * *

"Yamcha" Bulma asked while they were riding up to their spot in the forest "does somethin really stink?" 

Yamcha began coughing. "Yeah, somethin smells really bad. I think it's a skunk. Maybe we should turn back. I can't do anything here."

Bulma covered her nose. "I think it smells like manure." Bulma looked through her window, but couldn't see anything that could be setting off the foul smell. "I don't understand what could be causing the smell." Bulma's eyes were watering, the smell was so bad. "Yamchaaaaaaa!" Bulma screamed as she felt the car jerk violently. The car began to dive head first as the ground under them began to crumble. "Yamcha!" The crash would have injured Bulma and Yamcha greatly, but they had a partially soft landing and they began to sink. "What happened?"

"We just fell into some kind of pit, Bulma." They couldn't see anything looking forward, because there was some kind of brown substance on the window shield. They couldn't see in front of them or to the side.

"Yamcha…" Bulma was so frustrated. "What are we gonna do?"

"Calm down Bulma. Just keep a clear head."

"But we just landed in a pit full of manure and your car is diagonal and we can't get out unless we touch it."

"We…we just gotta climb, Bulma. The car isn't completely in the pit. It's only mostly. We just gotta climb through the windows and climb on the car. Just climb out, Bulma."

Bulma shook her head. "I can't. I can't do it."

"You have to."

Bulma could feel tears forming in her eyes. She had never been so angry and so frustrated in all her life. _'I'm going to kill him.' _"Okay, Yamcha." Bulma started to roll down her window, and at first nothing happened, but the more she rolled it down so she could fit through, some manure began to spill in the car and on top of her. "Ahhhhh! Yamcha!"

"You've got to do it, babe." That had happened to Yamcha, but he needed to stay calm. "Come on Bulma. It's not all manure. Try to think of the other stuff it is."

"What? Do you mean dirt and water? I'm totally cool with that!" she yelled at Yamcha. She couldn't wait to wrap her arms around Vegeta's neck. "I can't." She rolled up her window. "Just give me a while." Bulma needed to prepare her mind. Her mind was the strongest part about her. _'It's all mind over matter. Just pretend I'm on a game of Fear Factor. That'll make things better.' _She had to prepare herself for at least a half hour. Yamcha decided to stay with her until she thought she was mentally strong enough to make it. "I'm ready." Bulma started to climb out of the window, but very slowly. She turned her body around and tried to grab a hold to the top of the car from the outside. _'This is a truck. I can do this.'_

Even though Yamcha was physically better off than Bulma he was bigger than her and had a hard time climbing out of the car._ 'I've got to get on top and help Bulma.' _About half way through the window however, Yamcha lost his grip fell on his back, into the pit.

"Yamcha!" Bulma tried to climb on top of the car, but her hands were already slippery and she soon too lost her grip and landed on her back into the pit. "Ahhhh!" Bulma's hair was now totally messed up and she had just gotten it done in a French Roll earlier in the day. She started to sink in, but before she had to hold her breath, she found her footing and stood up. "Yamcha, I felt something."

"I did too." Yamcha walked over to Bulma, but could continuously feel the touch of something else in the pit. "I wonder." Yamcha grabbed one and held it up in the air in front of Bulma, and she began to scream. "It's only a skunk! Calm down, Bulma. It's dead. He ain't gonna stink ya!"

"How can he be so sick?" Bulma yelled. "Vegeta, when I see you, I'm going to rip your head off!" Bulma was so hot with rage. She hadn't even noticed that she was crying. "I'm going to kill you!"

Yamcha looked above him and saw a tree that was hovering overhead. "Bulma" Yamcha pointed to it. "It's a camera. That little imp is video taping this!"

"I'm going to kill you!"

* * *

"So" Ashley asked Vegeta at the school dance that she still decided to go to "this is who you decided to bring instead of me?" 

Goku was getting some punch, but Vegeta was still embarrassed to bring him. "His mother and father had a so called 'brilliant' idea and I had to take him. I was going to ditch him or beat the excitement out of him, litterally, but I thought he should be able to watch the action, since he worked so hard for it."

"Excuse me" said someone standing up on a stage with a microphone.

'_Here it comes.'_

"We have tallied up the total amounts of votes, and the Homecoming Queen and King is Bulma and Yamcha, our beloved football captain!" Everyone started looking around for Bulma and Yamcha, but they weren't even at the dance. "Does anyone know where they are?"

Vegeta took a small remote out from his suit inside pocket and aimed it at the projector without really being noticed at all. _'Sorry Bulma, looks like I win.' _With one click of a button, the projector stopped showing pathetic clips of the football game and switched to where Bulma and Yamcha were. Everyone looked confused at first, but as soon as Bulma fell down back into the pit, everyone started laughing.

"Uh…" the announcer didn't know what to do "give it up for our homecoming Queen and King."

Goku walked back over to his older cousin. "This is so great, Vegeta. We did it. We got er back."

"I thought I told you not to associate yourself with me in parties like this."

"Sorry, but it's nice that we got er back, Vegeta."

"Now there's only onephase left."

* * *

Bulma had managed to finally climb on the back of Yamcha's truck and Yamcha had done that as well. They were almost out now. "When I get my hands on Vegeta, I'm going to make him wish that he had never been born." 

TO BE CONTINUED…

A/N: One more phase? Uh oh for Bulma? What will she do? Review and I'll update soon!


	17. Chapter 17: Phase 3

Chapter 17

I don't own DBZ!

"Cousin Geta" Goku quieted down once he saw his cousin glare at him fiercely. "Sorry Vegeta, it's just that I'm kinda scared. I mean, we ain't get in trouble fer what we did last night. Don't ya think we ought ta? Do ya think Bulma's gonna try something?"

"She's not that stupid!" he told his young cousin. "There's nothing she can do. She won't snitch on us Kakarot, so shut your mouth." The two of them were the only ones in the house. Goku's mother had a doctor's appointment and Bardock took her there. Vegeta and Goku were in the dinning room eating some sandwiches for lunch and drinking some cider. Cider always calmed Goku's nerves and he needed his nerves to be calmed.

"Cousin Geta, they know it was us. Pa's gonna beat us. I don't even think we should do the next phase."

"Don't chicken out on me. We're going to go through with it, so shut up, Kakarot." They both froze when they heard a knock at the door. "It's probably just your parents" Vegeta reassured. _'Then again, they just left ten minutes ago. It doesn't make sense…'_ "Keep your mouth shut…" Vegeta got up and calmly walked to the front door. He didn't bother to look through the window. He just opened it and was quickly attacked by the other person on the other side. He soon found himself on the floor with a very angry blue haired girl on top of him. He was so shocked and dumbfounded that he really didn't realize that she had pinned him down. He was at first too shocked to fight back.

"I hate you!" She screamed. "I hate you! I hate you! I won't forgive you!"

Vegeta thought it comical how she had started beating on him, but he eventually got tired of her pounding on him and forced her off of him. "What's going on?" Goku ran from the dinning room and when he saw the angry Bulma, guilt came to him, but when she charged at him, he began to feel frightened and panicked. "Wait Bulma!" She jumped on him and started beating on him. Goku couldn't support her weight and fell with her still on top of him, beating on him. "Vegeta! Help me!"

Vegeta grabbed her from behind and held on to her tightly. She began screaming and kicking, but Vegeta wouldn't let go of her. "So your boyfriend was too scared to try to beat me up, so he sent his girlfriend over here to do it for him? It doesn't surprise me one bit."

"Don't you dare joke around! I swear I'll rip you apart for what you did to me! I can't believe you'd do something so low such as that! I hate you and I'll never forgive you! I'll kill you Vegeta! I'll kill you!" Vegeta had a hold of Bulma and was able to keep her arms down, but her legs were kicking everywhere and she eventually, purposely, kicked Goku in his groin. Goku got on his knees in pain and was too hurt to talk.

"You've gone too far, woman!" He tossed her over his shoulders and started walking to the door with her legs still kicking and her arms still swinging, but Vegeta easily took her outside and locked the door behind him. "What a crazy woman." When he saw his cousin collapsed on the ground, holding himself in pain, he couldn't help but laugh. "Now do you see how evil she is, Kakarot?"

Goku weakly nodded his head.

"Phase three will be completed tonight."

Goku finally got up from his spot and questioned his cousin. "Isn't tonight pretty soon?"

"It's the only way to get the attention off of us, Kakarot. If Mr. Briefs finds out about all of this, he'll probably fire you and your father needs the money. Doing it tonight is the only way to take the heat off of us."

"But cousin" Goku asked "how do you know if they're gonna" Goku nudged his head forward to sign it out, not wanting to say it.

"What? How do I know they're going to be together tonight? Yamcha and Bulma are frustrated and angry. It's a good way for guys to blow off steam."

Goku covered his ears. "That's gross! Now when my dad is angry I'll be all paranoid! Thanks a lot Vegeta!"

"Hey, you'll learn about it sooner or later. You need to stop being such an immature brat." Vegeta looked at his watch and saw the time and studied it. "We're going to the Briefs' farm as soon as your father gets home. We should be at work around two to three hours, Kakarot. Once we're there, we'll set it up."

"This one is really crude. Are you sure that we should do it like this? I mean, this way is kind of mean."

"It's the best way to get things done. Besides, it's not going to be our fault either. It'll be there's."

* * *

"I hate em!" Bulma yelled.

"I do too Bulma. We've got to get them back somehow. He's so twisted and sick!" Yamcha remembered his last beating from Vegeta, but was willing to try to fight once again. "I say we get em. We can do it."

"But the question is what."

Yamcha was frustrated and very angry. He wanted to hurt Vegeta so badly. He wasn't sure if he could take him, but he was going to try. He had no choice but to try. "Don't worry B, we'll get em, and we'll get em good." Bulma climbed into his arms and sat on his lap. They were sitting in Bulma's truck, a little outside the farm, since Yamcha's was gone. "At least I still have you, Bulma. If he got you too, I'd lose it."

"I know what you mean, Yamcha. I'm glad I'm with you." She kissed him on the cheek, and then the mouth. They kissed each other quick but passionately, but then turned it into long kisses of affection. Bulma needed to feel loved. She was glad that she had her boyfriend by her side. "Hey, I need you. Life's been so stressful. I've got to keep you with me. Just hold me, Yamcha."

He wasn't planning on letting her go. "Bulma, just you and me can get through this. The two of us can overcome that little troll and his monkey cousin. Vegeta and Goku will pay." He held her tighter. "You and I together…" He kissed her lips softly. "I really want to be with you Bulma. I need you."

"I need you too."

* * *

"Come on you idiot" Vegeta told his young cousin while they walked inside the Briefs' house. "We need to get this done. You do have them, don't you?"

Goku had his backpack with him. "Sure thing cousin, I got em." He unzipped his bag and looked inside just to make sure. "Yep! I got em. We can continue on with da plan, cousin."

"Good, now you know what to do."

As the day went on, Vegeta made sure to stay away from Bulma or her family. He didn't want any attention brought to him and his cousin. He just wanted to stay clear of danger until later on. They avoided Bulma and Yamcha completely for the whole day, and did their best not to be suspicious. They did their chores and went home. When they went home, Bardock noticed how quiet Vegeta and Goku were, but didn't say anything about it. He waited to see what would happen. They were bound to get in trouble sooner or later.

In the dead of night, Vegeta wasn't able to sleep. In a way, he hoped his plan was going to work out, but he also hoped that it would fail. Something he didn't want to happen would have to in order for it to work. _'Stupid woman, you deserve it.'

* * *

_

"Be quiet" Bulma said quietly to Yamcha. He had just snuck in her room in the middle of the night. Her father and mother were asleep, just like any other time he would sneak in or when she would sneak out. They had begun kissing and embracing each other. Bulma was just so frustrated. She just wanted to be loved. "I don't want my daddy to hear us."

"But we're pros at dis." She started to giggle. "Come on babe, I know what I'm do'n. I've snuck in here enough to know that-"

Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

Bulma and Yamcha began to panic. Bulma looked around and saw that her alarm clock on her dresser wasn't ringing. "Help me find it!" Bulma and Yamcha got out of the bed and began to look around for the alarm clock that was going off. Yamcha was so nervous and jittery that he could barely see. Bulma was so scared that she was about to cry. Bulma finally found it under her bed. "What's it doing here?" Once she grabbed a hold of it, she stopped the ringing and they could rest easy.

They both sat on the bed and just looked at the clock and realized how dangerously close their lives were to ending. "If yer daddy found out we-"

"We'd be dead, and I literally mean the both of us, lifeless." They sat there a few minutes and waited to see if it was safe. The alarm going off didn't seem to wake anyone wake up. For that, Bulma was thankful. "Maybe we should give it a rest. I'm a little scared."

"Don't be babe." He touched her shoulders to comfort her. "You don't have to be-"

Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"What going on?" he asked.

"It's not go'n off. There's anuther one!" She began to look around; the both of them were frantically panicking. They needed to shut if off somehow. "It must be that stupid Vegeta! Goku was in my room this afternoon! I bet they did this!" Yamcha found the second alarm clock in Bulma's closet. After he shut that off, they were done. "You gotta go before my daddy get up. He might a heard that one."

Yamcha began to but on his clothes, but before he could put his pants on…

Rrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing! Rrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing!

"What the…again? He's overdone it, Bulma." They were trying to whisper, but with their frustration, they were beginning to raise their voices.

"I know, just go. I'll get it. Go through the window."

"Bulma?" Bulma and Yamcha were frozen in horror as her door flew open and Mr. Briefs was standing there, looking tired and grumpy. Once he realized that his daughter was in her room with Yamcha, alone, at three in the morning, all tiredness left out of his body, and he was overcome with a rage. "Bulma Briefs, what have you done!" He stepped forward slowly, but with each small step, Yamcha could feel his life ending. "Boy, what have you done?" Suddenly he stopped, and ran out of the room.

"Is he done?" Yamcha asked.

Bulma shook her head. "You had better go! I don't know what he's do'n, but he ain't done! Run Yamcha!"

Yamcha put on his pants and began to climb out of the window, and down the side of the house. When he reached the bottom, he looked up to try and see Bulma, but instead, he saw Mr. Briefs peeking over with furious eyes. Yamcha could hear Bulma screaming for her father not to do something, so Yamcha began to run, before he found out what. Just as Yamcha was half way off the property, he looked behind him to see Mr. Briefs with a shot gun in his hand.

"Boy, you git back here right now!"

Yamcha increased his speed and ran for his life once he heard the shot fire up into the air. He didn't look back. He just ran in his boxers, trying to keep his unbottoned pants from falling, while trying to avoid Mr. Briefs, who was chasing him with a shot gun.

"Yamcha!"

* * *

Vegeta didn't hear from Bulma or Yamcha the next morning, for Bulma and her family didn't go to church that day. If they did, they hid themselves well, but Vegeta didn't see how that could be possible, since it was such a small church and a small congregation. They simply probably didn't show up. That was weird enough.

The day after, that Monday, was when everything exploded. Vegeta was anxious to hear something, and Bulma unfortunately didn't go to school that day. Yamcha hadn't shown up either. Vegeta thought that was weird as well. Something must have happened. Bulma must have gotten in trouble, meaning that she and Yamcha were caught. 'Disgusting…' It really did make Vegeta's blood boil, but at least Mr. Briefs knew without Vegeta snitching.

Vegeta was disturbed, yet happy that his plan worked and they were humiliated. He had his ultimate revenge. He guessed no one knew about what happened Saturday night, but everyone knew what happened at Homecoming. Kids were still talking about Bulma and Yamcha's humiliation. Vegeta was on top again.

It was what happened later on in the day, the last hour of the day, which really threw him off whack. He heard two girls gossiping after a test, and couldn't help but overhear their conversation about Yamcha.

"I heard he switched schools."

"And why is that?"

"Baby mama drama."

That really caught Vegeta's attention, so he continued to listen on to their conversation.

"You didn't hear? Yamcha got some girl pregnant."

'_He what…'_ Vegeta couldn't believe it. It shouldn't have mattered to him, but he couldn't believe it. He was completely disappointed. _'I shouldn't care about that stupid woman, but to have Yamcha's child…'_ The thought made him want to gag. It was so horrible to him. All of the flirting, her pretty smile…everything was so anticlimactic now._ 'Bulma…'_

Vegeta didn't tell his cousin. He wanted to talk to Bulma before he told Goku. Goku kept asking why he looked so gloomy, but Vegeta wouldn't answer and when his cousin got too annoying, Vegeta would pound him into silence. Vegeta kept to himself the most of the day, until he found her, crying in the barn. He stepped in slowly with a smirk on his face, but once she looked up and saw him, she hid her face and wiped her tears away.

"Go away!" she yelled.

"No" he told her. He was looking for a fight, but she wasn't in the mood, and his smirk died. "Come on woman, it was revenge. It was pure and perfect revenge."

"Leave me alone!" she screamed. "What else do you want?" She stood up and marched right into his face. "What else do you want from me? Don't you realize that I'm ruined? Don't ya realize that ya took everything away from me? You humiliated me on my night, Vegeta! It was my night to be on top, and you made me fall into a pit of dung! I can nevah fergive ya fer it! Nevah!"

"Nevah?" he mocked. "Don't try to sound innocent. You started this whole mess."

"I know you put those alarms in my room so I'd get caught. You thought you were so smart. I hate you, Vegeta! You took away my opportunity to get away from this place! I can't leave now! I'll be doomed to live here. My daddy took away all the money I saved up! What about college? What about my chance to get away?" she asked. She didn't mean to cry. "Yer such a jerk! I hate ya! I hate ya!"

"But aren't you some kind of a genius? Are you telling me that you can't make college on your own?"

Bulma turned her head away. "Shut up, ya idiot! Of course I know equations and formulas, but other than that, I'm not too good with words. English is my worst subject, and I'd like some security. I need money, and not every body got a rich daddy like you!" She tried to slap him, but he easily grabbed her hand, and wouldn't let it go. "I hate you!" She began to cry harder. "I hate you!" She pulled her arm away and fell on top of a pile of hay. "I hate you, I hate Goku, and I hate Yamcha."

The mention of Yamcha, made Vegeta actually feel sad for her. After all, it was his kid. How pathetic would it be? "Bulma…about Yamcha…" he took a seat next to her, and she was too upset to even move away from him. She just let him sit. "What are you going to do about…the baby?"

"I don't want anything ta do with it! I ain't nevah gonna see it!"

"You're…" Vegeta couldn't believe what he was hearing. It was unbelievable. How could someone be so cruel? "So, you're going to kill the baby? You're going to have an abortion?"

"An abortion?" Bulma didn't know what to say. She didn't even know what he was talking about. "Wait a second…you think I'm pregnant?" she asked almost hysterically.

"Yeah, I heard Yamcha got a girl pregnant and if it wasn't you then that would mean…" Vegeta watched her as she began crying again. "He cheated on you?"

"With some bimbo from our school rival!" Her sadness was overwhelmed with anger. "After all we've been through; I can't believe he'd do that to me! I mean, I gave him everything, and he tossed it back in my face. I can't stand him."

Vegeta felt his blood beginning to boil. He shouldn't have felt so angry that he would kill Yamcha for Bulma. After all, Bulma wasn't an innocent and delicate flower. She flirted with Vegeta; she had been fornicating with him, and had the nerve to do it in her parent's house. She wasn't a good girl. She was wild and cruel, but somehow he felt so angry with the fact that Yamcha would betray her trust. "That idiot!"

Bulma sighed. "I'm gonna stay in this little town and I'm gonna die alone and unhappy on this farm. I wanna do somethin with my life, but everything is horrible. I can't do it. I'm gonna stay here forever."

"Woman…" he didn't know what to say to her. Bulma was a very unusual woman. Should he pick with her? Should he leave her alone? Should he attempt to actually try and make her feel better? The last option was too odd. He didn't know how to make her feel better, and had never honeslty really tried to make anyone feel good. "Woman, I…"

"You don't have to hurt em, Vegeta. I don't know if I can forgive him, but I just don't wanna see him right now. Just don't hurt em…"

"I'll do as I please, and if I do, then don't presume that I'd do it for your sake, you moron!"

She smiled. "I really can't stand you Vegeta, and you're probably the worst person I've ever met, but I know you wanna kill him fer cheat'n, and fer that I thank you, but don't bother. As long as I keep my distance, I'll be fine, or at least I hope I will be."

"Well-"

"And don't think I've forgiven you either! I still don't like you! You made my life Hell!" She punched him in his arm, and he started laughing. "Don't laugh at me stupid!

"I've won our battle. You might as well get over it."

"I could think up a much better plan, but my daddy would kill me! He saved you. I sure would think of somethin worse! Yer lucky!"

Vegeta only began to laugh harder. _'She's not as angry as I would have thought before. Being angry at that Yamcha idiot fixed everything. Too bad, picking with an angry Bulma is always fun.' _She was still sad, completely sad. He did humiliate her and the person who was supposed to help her through everything abandoned her and got some other girl pregnant. Her life was miserable at the moment. She didn't even have her college money anymore. He couldn't blame her for wanting to leave the farm. Vegeta hated it from the time he first came. If she wanted to escape and he ruined that chance…"Woman, English happens to be my best subject and-"

"What?" Her face actually began to brighten, and her sorrow slowly, but surely began to leave. A slow smile came to her face. "My, my, my, is little Vegeta offer'n ta help little old Bulma Briefs out? It's too out of the ordinary to be true!"

"Of course I'm not offering! I was just demonstrating that my knowledge is far above yours, and my writing skills are far above yours! I just thought you should know that I have one thing you don't have!"

Bulma didn't believe it. _'This guy puts me in a pile of manure and the next few days he's try'n ta help me? How odd? How disgusting? How…sweet?'_ "I really can't stand you, and I'm not done with ya." She stood up and dusted her butt off. "I just gotta get ta my chores. I'll talk to ya later, Mistah City."

Vegeta had been angry with her, and she had been at war with him. He suspected her to do something, but deep down, he knew he had won. He smirked as he watched her walking away, her hips swaying back and forth. It wasn't as much as before. She wasn't in a very good mood, but just a little bit of Bulma was enough to make his day. _'So the war is over, and she's single?' _He was a heartless guy who would take the opportunity to try and get with her. After all, a pretty girl did get him in trouble in the first place, and Bulma was gorgeous.

'_That little freak, watching me as I walk away! He's such a pervert! If he thinks it's gonna be that easy ta get me, then he's got anuther thing coming! I can still make him pay.'_

To be continued…

The war is over, but Bulma's going to play hard to get! Next time, the romance begins! REVIEW! Review or no update!


	18. Chapter 18: Young Love

Chapter 18

Me no own

"So he cheated on her?" Goku couldn't believe his ears. He and Yamcha were friends. Sure they weren't the best of friends, but Goku thought that they were at least that. Yamcha wasn't the best guy around, but to cheat on Bulma seemed too cruel, but nevertheless, it was true. "Man, he cheated on Bulma."

"And they've broken up" Vegeta pointed out.

"You sure do move fast" said Bardock as he walked to the dinning room table for breakfast. He had a long day ahead of him. "I thought you were at least supposed ta wait a little bit before ya started moving on a girl like that." Bardock took a seat, a bit disgusted with Vegeta's actions. "Maybe if you got with a nice girl, she might influence you the right way. I ain't been hear'n good things 'bout her lately. I heard she was fornicate'n."

"But what if I influenced the good girl to be more like me?"

"If you're suggest'n that you an Bulma deserve one anuther then you would be right, Vegeta."

"Why must you all argue?" Tannipu sat the last plate of food down on the table for them to eat. "Can't we just have a nice breakfast and enjoy these pancakes as a family?"

"I'll enjoy the pancakes" Vegeta muttered. They all began grabbing pancakes from the pile once Bardock had said a prayer to bless the food. It was a normal morning for the family, except with less talking, until Tannipu brought up something.

"So," she began to ask her husband "are you going over to the Maverick's house today?"

Goku got a little worried, hearing that bit of information. "Pa, you done took anuther job? You gonna get yerself killed one ah these days, if ya work too hard."

"Hush boy" Bardock commanded, and then Goku didn't say another word. "You don't understand. I got a lot ta do, but one more job ain't gonna kill me. I'm jus gonna fix deh roof of their house and by the time I'm done with that, we'll head off ta the Briefs' farm. If you got a problem with that, then keep it ta yerself, boy. You know we gotta get enough money ta get our farm. We're pretty close, but with the baby come'n, we got other responsibilities. There are times for relax'n an play'n, but there are other times when we gotta think about the future and step up an be a man. A real man's got priorities and a sense a loyalty to their family. I got responsibilities, and I gotta see to it that I take care of 'em."

"Yes pa." Goku understood his father well, but working too hard might have been too much for him. "Jus be careful."

"I'll be careful, Kakarot. You jus worry 'bout what you need ta do and I'll do what I need ta get done."

"Yessir."

Vegeta started ignoring his family and finished his breakfast and finished preparing himself for school. Once he had got to school, he had one goal on his mind: Bulma. She wasn't a sweet girl, but was a bit wild and free spirited. That was what he wanted. He just liked Bulma. He would mess with her and she would pick right back. He liked when people feared him, but it always intrigued him when people weren't intimidated by him. He would always want to know why and Bulma's refusal to be belittled made Vegeta attracted to her. He really wouldn't admit that he needed a strong woman, but it was what he secretly wanted.

When he saw Bulma in the hallway, she purposely and completely disregarded him. He would shout out insults, and she would only continue on. Everyone could hear Vegeta and his little insults, but Bulma wouldn't spend any time worrying about Vegeta. He finally got frustrated and walked over to her and leaned up against the lockers. "Woman, you're so bitter. I thought you got over it."

"You think I'm bitter if I'm still mad 'bout be'n dumped in a pile of manure? I thought the average person would be upset, but nevah mind. I'm an evil individual who can't fergive and I'm gonna go tuh Hell fer it." She said it all with a great deal of sarcasm.

"Please woman, when you're being judged by God, I promise you that he'll have plenty of other sins circled and highlighted rather than not forgiving me."

"Yer so stupid" she muttered while getting a few text books out of her locker. "You've won, so what do you want?"

"What do I want?" He cocked an eyebrow and leaned in a little closer to her. "Well woman," he said very seductively "I just think it's wrong to see such a gorgeous girl looking so sad and lonely. I know what's been bothering you lately is that Yamcha freak cheating on you."

"Oh really?" Vegeta's speech angered her. "You've got some nerve. I'm pissed off at ya too! I mean, I hate ya! I hate ya! Don't come ta me think'n that we're gonna hook up cuze we use ta flirt with each other."

"While you were still dating Yamcha" Vegeta pointed that fact out with a smirk.

"Are you try'n ta say I'm a whore?"

"You're the one who was caught having sex by for your father." Vegeta laughed a little bit when she hit him, but she didn't do it to be playful.

"You dick!" She was angry. "Fer someone who just came here tuh win my heart, you sho ain't do'n a good job, Vegeta!"

"I was just stating a fact. How you imply it into your life isn't my concern. Now listen to me Bulma. You know good and well that you and I were physically attracted to each other so you were going to end up breaking up with Yamcha and going with me anyway. It was inevitable."

"Yer such an arrogant prick! Do ya really think the world revolves around ya?"

"Just yours."

She screamed in frustration and hit him again. "Are ya kid'n me? Did ya seriously come here seek'n ta have me as yer girlfriend, or did ya just wanna pick with me?"

"A little bit of both" he assured. He enjoyed seeing her fume. "Don't be angry woman, we pick with each other all the time."

"I ain't in the mood. If ya didn't know, my life is miserable right now, so back off, before I make ya." She slammed her locker and stormed away from him. _'That jerk!'_

'_Bulma, Bulma, Bulma, it's a matter of time. I know you want me.'_ Yes, he was arrogant, pigheaded, and a jerk, but he was also right. She did like Vegeta, but she was determined not to give into him so quickly. She refused to; after all he had just done to her.

* * *

"So yer pa took another job?" Krillin asked. 

"Yeah. He jus fix'n a roof, but he gonna run himself straight intuh the ground. He works too hard. I kin help him, if he'd only let me."

"Don't ya already help him a lot?"

"Yeah, but I don't do nearly half what my daddy does. I gotta help him out some more. Money been kinda tight lately and I don't know what ta do. We were almost out a debt. I wish we were, but here we are in this same little hole again. I just hope while my daddy been work'n so hard ta get out ah it, he don't accidentally make it his grave."

"Don't burden yerself too much" Krillin warned. "You don't wanna work too hard either."

Broly was sitting a seat behind Goku and Krillin, and could hear all of what they were saying and was paying close attention to what they were talking about. Hearing all of that only made Broly hate Goku more.

"Class" the teacher began to say. She was a pretty woman in her early thirties. She was overexcited about math though. "I've got a new student here with us." She signaled the student to come in with her hands. "Come on in. They won't bite…well…some might, but I promise you'll be safe."

A young girl walked into the classroom. She looked the age of Goku and she was the prettiest girl that Goku had ever seen in his whole entire life. Her eyes were dark, yet warm and compassionate. Her hair was long and flowing, and Goku wondered what it would be like to stroke his fingers right through it. Her skin didn't have a blemish on it like how most of the other girls in school. All of the kids were at the awkward point of their life when their bodies were beginning to change, but her body looked so wonderful and was obviously going through a smooth process of puberty. She was perfect. "My name is Chi-Chi."

"Chi-Chi," muttered Goku. It sounded like Heavenly music to him. His voice couldn't do her name justice though. Her voice was soft, innocent, and still a little high and childish. It still sounded so beautiful to Goku. _'Chi-Chi…'

* * *

_

'_There she is.'_ Vegeta walked over to Bulma's lonely table during lunch and set down his tray. Bulma was sitting completely alone. She was an outcast in school now. A lot of people didn't know the details that were going on between her and Yamcha but the mixed signals were enough to turn a lot of people off. Although Bulma wasn't the only rebellious teenager, they all looked at her with disgust. Most people were hypocrites. "Woman…" Vegeta began eating his food and waited for her to respond.

Bulma was eating the same as Vegeta. They were both eating chicken sandwiches, French Fries, and pop. "I see we have the same taste in food."

"Not quite. This school just makes great chicken sandwiches" he told her. "So, do you sit alone everyday?"

"I don't know" Bulma told him. "I mean I've only been back one day since the incident. I sat with a few people before, but really only Yamcha mattered ta me. Now he's gone and good reddens! I sho don't wan 'em anymore. I don't need no man I can't trust. There ain't no point in try'n ta make up right now." She grunted. "He's such an idiot!"

"Woman" Vegeta began to say "do you feel lonely?"

"Do ya care honestly or do ya wanna actually have some meaningless conversation that's going ta end in me hit'n ya?"

"I sort of want that to happen. I mean, you're so hot when you're angry."

"You think my life is some sort of joke and that it's somethin for ya ta play with. Well, it ain't. Lawd Vegeta! How could you treat me this way? I break up with my boyfriend, and you try to make a move on me. You pulled those nasty pranks on me and you expect me ta fergive ya? You expect too much from others, and it ain't fair!"

"You're right Bulma, it isn't far, but that's life and its how we'll all have to deal with it. You've been blessed with many things but because you lusted after me, God saw fit to punish you and it started so many of your problems. Life isn't going to be nice to you, but get over it Bulma. When life screws you over, get over it and go on with the rest of your life.

"Vegeta" Bulma began to smile. "Vegeta, do you honestly want to be with me?"

"I think you're attractive, sure."

"That's not what I'm asking right now. Be'n in a relationship scares me right now. I don't know what ta do because of how Yamcha treated me and I'm at a loss of words, of feelings, and dreams. I've got ta pick myself up, and I'm not sure what ta do or where ta go."

"You know that you want to be with me and I bet things could become pretty interesting."

"That's why you say we should be together? You don't want to be with me because you like me? You're jus look'n fer a good time? I might as well not do anything with ya, cuze yer jus gonna leave me and ferget all 'bout little ole me when ya go back ta New York."

"Well" he smirked "you are rather forgettable."

Bulma pouted at first and then glared at him. She was looking for a reasonable explanation on why the two of them should be together, but he had to screw everything up. She just wasn't in the mood. "You stupid jerk!" As quick as she could, he poured her pop on top of Vegeta's lap.

Vegeta jumped out of his chair and wiped all of the ice off of his pants, but his pants were wet and he was freezing. "You stupid evil wench!"

"Learn some manners!" Bulma stomped off from Vegeta.

Everyone in the lunch room turned their attention to Bulma and Vegeta. "I'll get you for this woman!"  
_  
'That stupid jerk! We finally get the chance ta hook up and he screws it all up because he can't be serious for one minute! I knew I shouldn't a given him a chance ta get with me. I swear I'll never trust him again!'_

"Woman!"

* * *

When Vegeta got home, he was still upset with Bulma embarrassing him in the lunch room. He couldn't believe her actions. He honestly thought she'd be easier than that. _'That stupid woman! I'll get her today at the farm.'_ When Vegeta walked into the kitchen to have a snack before he left for the farm to prepare himself to have his little battle with Bulma, he saw that Goku was not only happy, but extremely unusually happy. "What are you smiling about freak?" He was taking his anger out on his cousin until he saw Bulma. 

Goku was glowing because of his happy smile. He was just so glad to actually have someone like Chi-Chi around. She made him so happy. "Vegeta, I saw the prettiest girl in the whole wide world tuday. Her name is Chi-Chi and she sho got the sweetest voice in the whole world. Everything about her is great. When I saw her, she made me so happy. When my world was falling apart, she put everything back together. She my joy, my morning star, my everything. She gave me life. She my Eve, mother of life, my soul mate, my rib."

"Trust me when I say that you don't want an Eve" Vegeta told him. "You'll be dealing with a commanding woman who nags you until you don't do what you want anymore."

"I wanna talk ta her."

"After all that romantic crap you flung my way, I would have at least thought that you had talked to the girl. I even thought you might have planned the wedding."

"I was too scared. I'll try tomorrow. I sho do like her. I sho hope she'll like me too." Goku's smile was unshakeable; at least that's what he thought.

"Boys!" Called Tannipu from upstairs. Goku and Vegeta were in the kitchen, but she screamed it loud enough for them to hear. Vegeta wouldn't have naturally been concerned, but she sounded so scared.

"Ma?" Goku and Vegeta came to the bottom of the steps so they could see her looking down from the top of the stairs. She was so pale. "What's wrong Ma?"

"It's Bardock. He fell of the roof. His leg is broken!"

To be continued…

A/N: Bardock is out of commission! That only means one thing. Vegeta has to have more responsibilities? Will he accept them, or will he leave his family to fend for themselves? And will Bulma and Vegeta get together? You'll have to review in order for me to update!


	19. Chapter 19: Breaking Point

Chapter 19

Me no own

"I can't believe it" Goku muttered while sitting in the emergency waiting room with Vegeta. Goku hated hospitals, but especially hated when he had to visit. Suffering was one thing, but watching someone else suffer was another. Goku certainly didn't like the fact that he had to go to the hospital to see his father. "Geta-" Vegeta smacked his cousin upside his head, and he replied with an "Ow!"

"I told you not to call me that Kakarot, and I swear if you say it one more time then I'll just kill you and forget all of the lightly tapping."

"That was light tapping?" he asked in a complaining manner. "I'm sorry, I jus a little scared, Ge…Vegeta. I mean, pa got so much work an I'm gonna really have tuh work hard now, well, harder."

"You nearly work yourself to death" Vegeta pointed out, not really with concern, but just as a point. The both of them worked hard, and he split chores with Goku. Vegeta couldn't imagine how much Bardock did. Bardock was always working, from sun up till sundown, and the worst part about all of this was that the family was in debt. They were nearly close to having enough to be out and enough to get their own farm, but the baby placed the family a few steps back on owning a farm. Bardock's medical bills would come into play now, and would only set them back further.

"I don't know what we're gonna do. I can work some more, but yer gonna be go'n soon and pa will take a while ta heal." The weight of the world had been dropped on his shoulders, but still, he planted his feet and held his ground. He must have been the strongest boy in the world, because he still managed to smile. "I can make it work. I can do it."

Vegeta should have opened his mouth and volunteered to split the responsibilities, but he didn't say a word. He would work anyway, and since Goku would have to take on his father's chores, Vegeta would have to do some of them anyway, since Goku's chores were split with his. Still the fact did remain that Vegeta was leaving in only another month. Goku would really be on his own, especially since his brother didn't really want to help and was away at college.

"There's ma."

Tannipu came out of the emergency room door and walked over to her son. She was shaken up, but wasn't as scared as she was before. "They're going to move him into a room. He'll be going home in maybe a week, but the least amount of time he'll be in a wheel chair is three months."

"Three?" Goku couldn't believe it. He didn't think it would be that long.

"Yes Kakarot." She didn't want her son to worry too much. "You can't see him for about an hour or maybe more, so why don't you two go get something to eat. You've got the car keys, right Vegeta?"

He nodded. "Come on Kakarot."

"But pa?" Vegeta started to leave, but Goku couldn't deny that he was hungry. He would be able to see his father by the time he got back. _'Please be okay.'_ Goku reluctantly left with his cousin to go get something to eat. Goku and Vegeta drove to the newest restaurant that had just opened up a week ago, and ordered whatever they wanted. Vegeta was going to pay for it, so Goku ate all that he could.

"Slow down" Vegeta told him. "It's not going anywhere."

"But we gotta hurry and go see and see what he wanna do bout the farm." Goku finished off his milk shake, and the waitress heard the loud slurping of Goku finishing off his shake.

"Are you enjoying your stay here at Fire Mountain?" asked a very familiar voice. When Goku turned his head, he saw that it was Chi-Chi, the girl he had just met in school earlier. "You're in my class, aren't you?"

"Yeah…"

Chi-Chi began blushing. "I remember you. You seemed like a really nice boy and I heard that Bardock Son fell off a roof today and had to go to the hospital. Isn't that your father?"

Goku nodded slowly.

"I'm really sorry about that Kakarot."

"Call me Goku" he insisted. "All my friends call me Goku instead of Kakarot and I really like it a lot. It's my middle name." He frowned. "Thank ya, bout be'n concerned fer my pa. We gonna manage some how an get through it."

"I'm glad to hear it." She started blushing and Goku had the most clueless expression on his face, and began to blush himself. "I'll be seeing you around." She got back to work, but still kept thinking about Goku. She thought he was adorable.

"Kakarot, you idiot" Vegeta muttered under his breath. Before Goku could respond, their attention was drawn to the sound of someone coming through the door, and it just happened to be Bulma Briefs. "Not her…"

"Vegeta?" she spotted Vegeta and Goku sitting in a booth and invited herself over and sat down next to Goku. "Well, if it ain't Mistah City."

"What do you want woman?"

"What do I want? I don't want nuthin from you, city boy; I came to check up on Goku. I heard his pa fell off a roof, and he is my daddy's employee."

"So what is yer pa gonna do?" Goku asked frightened of what the answer might be. "Well?"

"We might have tuh hire somebody else ta take yer daddy's place, kid."

"But I can do his share of da work!" Goku yelled. "I can! I swear I can!"

Bulma didn't believe him. It was too much of a work load. "Whatever kid…" She stopped paying mind to Goku and turned to face Vegeta, who was right in front of her. She wanted to know how Goku was doing, but she also wanted to see Vegeta. She really did want to be with him. She just didn't want to be left out in the dust while he went home to New York. She didn't want to be one of his flings. "So, I guess if Goku wants ta work harder, I'll be see'n much more a ya, Vegeta."

"Not likely. It's now October and in one month, I'll be going home to New York, where I won't have to be stalked by blue haired freaks."

"How dare you!" she yelled.

"Why try to be friendly now? We are both very aware of what happened at school. You seem like you want me, and then you screw it all up woman. If you want the goods, you had better get your act together."

"Sorry Vegeta, but I ain't do'n nuthin I don't need ta in order ta have someone I don't want."

"Don't be foolish woman. You think about me all the time. I'm in your dreams."

"More like my nightmares, you little gremlin!"

"You ought to be grateful that I even speak to you, you impudent wench from the depths of Hell."

"Why you-"

"Hey" Goku interrupted. "What about pa? I wanna see him."

Vegeta wasn't ready to just stop arguing with Bulma. It was aggravating, but always fun, but the kid's father was in the hospital. "Fine Kakarot, lets go."

Before they got up to go, Goku said to Bulma "Don't let yer dad hire anyone else, Bulma. I'll work."

Bulma didn't think he could handle it, but she didn't say anything. She was at least curious to see if he could make it, and how long he could make it work. She would at least give him the benefit of the doubt. If he couldn't handle it, they would just hire someone else. "Alright Goku, I'll tell my pa."

"Thank ya Bulma." Vegeta and Goku went back to the hospital, but Bardock wasn't ready. No one could see him yet, so Goku's mother sent him to the farm to work and Goku took his father's chores and Vegeta took his usual ones, but just wasn't going to split it with Goku. Goku had a hard time concentrating, but he had to work as hard as he could. Vegeta and Goku worked late, later than they had ever worked before. When they got home, Tannipu wasn't even there. There was no dinner for the boys, but they were too tired to make it themselves. They took showers and collapsed in their beds.

* * *

"Kakarot…" Vegeta shook his cousin until he woke up. "You've got to go to school."

"Why do I have to go today? I still haven't seen my pa."

"You're going to school. Your mother isn't home yet. I'll pick you up later, but I've got to pick her up. Get up, or I'll make you."

He reluctantly got up and went to school. He couldn't concentrate on any of his school work. He didn't know how. He just wanted to see his father. When the bell rang, he ran outside to the front of the building where his cousin was parked and jumped in the car. "Let's go, Vegeta. Have you seen him?"

"Stop exaggerating, Kakarot. You act as if he's dying."

"Am not!" he told him.

"Well, I've seen him and he's doing fine Kakarot. A bone did break through the skin, so they had to do some surgery last night."

"Through the skin?" he asked worriedly.

"Just wait a second. Just wait until you see him stupid."

Goku bit his lip and forced himself to stop asking so many questions. He shouldn't bother his cousin so much. 'We're almost there anyway.' Once they did get there, Goku was able to go into his father's room. "Pa?"

Bardock looked a bit broken. The fall off the roof hurt his pride more than his actual leg. "Kakarot, you oughta be work'n on the farm, not here."

"Yes pa, but I wanted ta see ya. I was worried bout ya. I jus…"

Bardock wouldn't look at his son at first, but he finally did and assured his son "I'm alright Kakarot. You don't have to worry about me. I'm just gonna need ta take it slow for a little while, no matter how much I don't want ta."

"But what about Raditz? Do ya think he'll-"

"No, he ain't. He gonna stay in college, even if I asked him, Kakarot. Yer brother wants ta play football, so let's just let him."

"Kay pa…" Goku was a bit angry that his brother wouldn't help, but he shouldn't have asked. Goku knew his brother wouldn't.

* * *

"Hello docth…" Bulma said coming into the waiting room and taking a seat next to Vegeta. "So, is your uncle gonna be alright?"

"Yes" Vegeta told her "but that isn't you concern, woman."

"Oh, be nice Vegeta" she asked. "I mean, shouldn't you be thank'n me for be'n concerned fer your uncle? How many other of your friends from school came ta visit?" She smiled. "Oh! That's right! You don't have any friends besides me."

"So we're friends now?" he asked.

"Of course we are" She told him. "I mean, you're a stupid jerk who treats me horrible, but I can't deny that there isn't some attraction."

"Attraction?" he asked with a smirk. "So you've decided to stop denying your feelings."

"Sure, if you will, my dear Mistah City." She smirked at him, ever so sexily. "I say we make the best of this month."

"Well then woman, why don't you say we start now…"

Goku left out of his father's hospital room and didn't see Vegeta in the waiting room where Goku left him. "Where did he go?" he left to look outside and see if the car was there. It was and he wasn't in there, so Goku looked all around the hospital for Vegeta, but couldn't find him. _'Where could he be?' _"Vegeta? Vegeta?"

Goku heard yelling from down the hall from an old janitor that he had passed down the hall several times.

"What going on?" Goku ran to the yelling and saw that he was standing in front of a closet, and inside, was his cousin with his hand on Bulma's thigh and his mouth still pressed against her lips. "Cousin Geta!"

Bulma pushed him off and fixed her hair. "Uh…I'll catch ya later, city boy." She winked and practically ran out, so embarrassed for being caught.

Vegeta wasn't ashamed and though he got a lecture from the janitor. He was still happy about Bulma. She was certainly something special. She wasn't quite like any other girl. He had never…felt that way before. _'Do I actually like her?'_ he asked himself. Perhaps he wasn't just fooling around. Maybe he did actually like her.

"Didn't you get sent here because of a girl?" Goku asked him.

"Yeah" Vegeta nodded and his smirk widened "but this punishment just got fun."

To be continued….

A/N: Sorry for the wait and the short chapter. I've been…without internet! Please, please, please review!


	20. Chapter 20: Cousins

Chapter 20

I don't own DBZ

Goku ran to Vegeta, looking absolutely exhausted from all of his father's chores. Not even Goku had realized how hard his father worked. He wanted to see if Vegeta could afford to give any help, but when he found him in the barn, he only became a little irritated. "Cousin Geta?"

Vegeta was in the process of making out with Bulma. Once they heard Goku's voice, the two of them immediately stopped. "What do you want Kakarot?"

"We posed ta be work'n. You do my chores, and I do my pa's. If we don't, then we lose some money. I need ya, cousin. I need yer help."

Bulma glanced over at Vegeta, who didn't seem to get the message, so she herself decided to avoid it as well. "Why don't we..." She began to whisper in Vegeta's ear, and once Goku saw the smirk appear on Vegeta's face, he could only guess what they were going to do.

"Kakarot, I'll be back in a little while." The two of them got off of the pile of hay they were sitting on and left out of the staple, leaving Goku all alone to do all of the chores. "But..." Goku stuck his chin up though, and continued to work. He now needed to do everything, absolutely everything, without any help from his dear cousin at all. _'I'll do it!'_ So little Goku worked all by himself, as hard as he possibly could.

* * *

"Was it right tuh leave him like dhat? I mean, he is all alone now?" Bulma started up her car.

"Since when did you start caring about the kid's well being?" Bulma was highly offended, even though Vegeta had a good point. "The movie is only two hours long woman. What else do you want me to say?" She still didn't look too sure. "He's a tough kid; he'll do what he can. Besides, I wanted your father to hire someone else. This is Bardock's mess. This has nothing to do with me."

Bulma wanted to see the movie, but Vegeta did seem a little cruel. "But they're your family."

"So what? I didn't choose to have them as relatives. Do you think I like them? The only tolerable one out of any of them is my aunt, and I think she's crazy for coming to live out here. Did you know she had a great chance to be an actress? Instead, she married a farmer and decided to live in debt her whole life. The only smart one is Raditz, because he got away."

"Vegeta..."

"You wanted to go to the movies right? You suggested it."

She nodded. "I did...so let's..." She sighed. "Let's just go." She plastered a smile on her face, and tried not to think of Goku. She really didn't have to try hard not to think about him, but rather Vegeta's lack of devotion to his own family. She wasn't a perfect daughter, but he just disowned them. Goku loved Vegeta and really admired him. "Let's go."

* * *

By the time Vegeta and Bulma returned from the movies, it was about time to leave the Briefs' farm. Goku had somehow managed to do everything, but now he looked dead. He was too tired to be angry with his cousin. He didn't even speak a word to Vegeta. Vegeta brought him goobers, but Goku didn't even take them. If Vegeta cared, he would have been worried. "We're home, Kakarot."

Goku opened his eyes and realized that he was in the family truck, but he couldn't really remember anything besides that. "I thought we were gonna go to the Briefs' farm."

"We did, you idiot. We're done working. It's time to go in now." Goku got out of the truck and drug his feet until he reached the stairs. He had trouble getting up. Each step was painful, and with each step, he remembered what he had been doing. _'Oh yeah, I did work...all by myself.'_ When his mother opened the door, she looked as if she was about to faint.

"Oh my poor baby!" She got on her knees and hugged her son, who just collapsed in her arms. "Sweety, are you alright?" He didn't answer, nor did she give him time to answer. "Oh honey, I don't know if you can do this. Look how tired you are. We'll manage with the lesser money. Don't be so proud, baby. Alright?"

Goku shook his head. "I kin do it."

She kissed her son on the cheek and let go. "Oh Goku, you're becoming a man. You make me proud everyday." She began getting so emotional that she actually began to cry. "You're just growing up so fast! I wish you would stay small forever!" She wiped her tears away and as fast as they fell, her calmness resumed. "It's time for dinner. Go take a shower, Kakarot. You're absolutely fifthly."

Goku nodded and made his way up the steps, very slowly.

"God bless that boy! I'm so proud of him." She noticed that Vegeta wasn't as dirty as Goku. "You on the other hand, can wash your face and hands."

"Of course. I'm not barbaric."

It was hard to believe that Vegeta wasn't dirty, but she let it go.

* * *

"I'm starving" Vegeta told his aunt. "Let's eat."

The two of them were sitting at the dinner table waiting for Goku. He was taking such a long time. "Go fetch your cousin, and I mean go get him. Don't you dare yell for him!"

Vegeta hated when she nagged like that. She was right though. Vegeta was just going to yell. He instead hurried upstairs to Kakarot's room. "Idiot?" He opened the door and the kid only had some pajama pants on. "It's time for dinner, kid. We're waiting on you."

"I'm looking for my top..." he started searching on his dresser, where his mother had left a pile of clothes. "So, where did you and Bulma go?"

"The movies, remember? She told me to bring you back some candy. I brought you some, Kakarot."

"Oh..." Goku was angry, but didn't say anything about it. He had to work by himself. Yes he got his father's chores done, but he only got a quarter of his done, and he was so tired! _'I can't believe cousin Geta did dhat ta me!_' "I'm a come'n." He found his top in the pile and put it on.

"You must be hungry," Vegeta teased.

Goku didn't answer. He was usually so happy, but he was so angry at this point of time. He ran downstairs in order to separate himself from Vegeta. He hurried down to the table and closed his eyes for the prayer. Once Vegeta sat down, he closed his eyes as well.

"Bless the food" Tannipu told her son.

"Bless the food God, and let it be good." His mother was a little surprised by the short prayer, but she let it go._ 'Something is wrong with my little boy.' _"Are you going to be alright, Kakarot?"

"Sure mom, I'm jus a little tired. Aftah dinnah, I'm go'n ta bed."

She felt so bad for her son. She had to say what was in her heart, even though it would hurt him. "I think its best that we just let the Briefs hire someone else."

"But ma—"

"But nothing, young man! You and Vegeta tried your hardest today and it still wasn't enough. Sometimes you've got to know your limitations, and it's okay that you have them. I mean, you're only human. There's not much that you can do, little one. Sometimes you've got to learn to let things go."

"But I kin do it, ma! I kin! Trust me, and I promise ya I will. I'll work harder, I swear I will. Just let me try anuther time."

"It doesn't seem like the two of you can do it and Vegeta will be gone in a little bit. Then you'll be by yourself for a little while, and you can't manage. I'm afraid you just can't, Kakarot. You're a good boy, but you're no superhero."

Goku looked up at his cousin. "Yer right ma, I can't do it by myself. I know that much for sure."

"What's this about?" Tannipu finally asked. She could see that Goku was upset and Vegeta wasn't half as tired as Goku. "What happened today?"

Goku wasn't going to say. He wasn't really a snitch. Since Goku wasn't going to say anything, Vegeta confessed. He was a man and wasn't going to hide from what he did. "Today, Goku did most of the work on the farm. I did a little bit and then I took off with Bulma."

Tannipu looked like she wanted to smack Vegeta and burst into tears all at the same time. "Your cousin is trying is very best to take of the slack for his father and just when I thought he had some help—I thanked God he had help—and you just went with Bulma to hang out? You're our family Vegeta. That counts for something. I'm aware that you don't like the fact that we're not rich like your parents, but we're still your family. There are more important things than money. There's love, happiness, and joy. There are people who don't even know what it's like to have a family who love each other. Goku's father is the world to him and he had an accident. Bardock fell of a roof. Yes, that held us back a little bit, but Goku loves this family enough to work for his father's dream. Goku works so hard, and you couldn't even help him? You had to go watch some scary movie and flirt with a girl that you're not even going to see after a month? Is it worth it? Do you think your kicks are more important than us keeping our house and Bardock having his own farm so Goku can have some kind of inheritance? Is that really how you feel Vegeta? If so, then by all means, don't bother going to the farm tomorrow. You never liked this family, so you don't have to be apart of it if you don't want to." Tannipu couldn't stomach to stay at that table, so she left and went upstairs crying.

"Mom is right" Goku told his cousin. "I ain't gonna say nuthin though, cousin. If ya wanna be with Bulma, then go ahead. I ain't gonna stand in yer way, but don't pretend like ya help'n me. If I'm on my own, I wanna know it." Goku was upset with his cousin, but no way was he going to walk away from a table of food, so he started eating.

Vegeta wasn't going to leave either. He was going to eat. "Kakarot, I don't know what gave you the impression that I wanted to help you anyway."

"But cousin—"

"But cousin, nothing! I'm sick and tired of being here on this farm, with this family, and with you. We're not friends. You're sadly mistaken if you thought we were. I'm only at this stupid place for one reason. I'm on punishment, so I have to help you out Kakarot, but other than that, I don't have any other obligation to you. So I had some fun with Bulma. What's the big deal? She's the only thing that makes this place tolerable. You're just like a pebble in my shoe, and how can anyone like that?"

Goku's little heart was breaking. "But all that planning we did together? What about all the fun times we had? We worked side by side and everything! I thought we were friends!"

"You're a pest Kakarot, and nothing more."

"Yer a jerk, cousin! I thought we were friends, but apparently not. You don't have ta be my friend. I don't care! You kin go back home to yer mom and dad, and I won't care. You've been more like a big brother ta me, but since that doesn't mean anything to you, it doesn't mean anything ta me. I'm a through with ya!"

"Good, because I don't want anything to do with you anyway."

Goku angrily began taking mashed potatoes out of its dish and onto the plate.

Vegeta started doing the same with the macaroni.

"If ya don't like my mother than ya shouldn't eat her food, now pass the macaroni."

He smirked. "You want this?" He took a spoon and flung the macaroni right into Goku's face. "There's your helping Kakarot, and just so you know, I'll eat what I want without any input from you."

"You know I love my momma's macaroni! No one does that ta my macaroni!" Goku reached for the meatloaf and chucked the whole thing at him and hit Vegeta in head. Vegeta had barbeque dripping from down his face.

"I was going to eat that."

"So? I don't like it." Since Goku doesn't eat meatloaf, when his mother cooks it, she cooks a special main course just for Goku and this time it happened to be some chicken legs. "Don't ya dare touch it!"

Vegeta didn't care. He took the three drumsticks and threw it right at Goku. Goku caught one of them, but Vegeta wouldn't let him have the victory. Vegeta took the pitcher of Kool-Aid and threw it right and Goku, soaking him in tropical berry and also destroying the chicken he had saved. "Sorry Kakarot."

"I don't care!" Goku yelled. "I'll still eat it!" Goku tried, but Vegeta ran over to him and snatched it out of his hand and took the biggest bite that he possibly could out of it. "That's it!" Goku started to take the remainder of the food and just started chucking it right at Vegeta. Vegeta did the same, and it turned into an all out food fight between the two of them. Once there was no more food left to throw, Goku hopped on Vegeta's back and started pulling his hair.

"You think you can take me? Don't forget what I did to Yamcha."

"So what? Broly could take Yamcha with both hands tied behind his back!" Vegeta managed to get Goku off of his back and he pined him down to the ground, but Goku bit Vegeta hand and got free.

"You little worm!" The two of them continued wrestling until Tannipu ran down the stairs as fast as she could and into the dining room. "What's going on?" Goku and Vegeta stopped and neither of them could think of what to say. "Well?"

Goku smiled and said innocently "Um…we're eat'n…"

"Clean up this mess right now! What's wrong with you? I cook dinner for you kids and you do this crazy mess? This is how you repay me? Clean it up!" She marched upstairs so angry. She couldn't believe how they had acted.

Vegeta cursed his cousin once he realized how big of a mess they had made. "Now we have to clean all of this…"

Goku felt like crying. "Vegeta…I'm hungry."

"Shut up!"

**To be continued… **

**A/N:** Uh oh! Things are getting rough between Goku and Vegeta. Will they patch things up; will they never learn to get along? Find out next time! Please review!


End file.
